Úlfhéðnar of Menagerie (Version 1)
by JC of the Corn
Summary: A ship is found on the beaches of Menagerie, with one lone survivor a long way from home. How will he react to a world completely different to his own? OC/Sienna Khan
1. Stranded

**So about to go to Louisiana for a bit, so won't be online for about a month. So I wanted to get this out of my head.**

 **Its short and a rushed beginning like all of my first chapters.**

 **So here you go.**

* * *

A storm enveloped the crew of the Oseberg. They didn't know what had happened. But Thor must have been angry. The waves were the size of the tallest trees they could find. And the lightning would never stop. It was constant. And there was nothing they could do to stop it.

" _What in the name of Hel is going on?! The weather was fine an hour ago!"_ A man yelled out in their native tongue as he looked toward a man with long blond hair nad a reddish beard.

" _I don't know, but I guarantee you this has something to do with you getting drunk during our protection ceremony!"_ The man snarled as he was just trying to see what was going on.

" _I told you that has nothing to do with it, If the gods didn't want us to drink to our victory, then they wouldn't have given us mead!"_ The man said as they had just come back from a raid.

They had been returning from England after another successful raid. Their ship had been loaded up with gold, jewels and other precious items, and more importantly the anglo saxons would forever fear the might of the Northmen. However it wasn't long after leaving the kingdom that they had run into this storm.

And needless to say, the man in question was pissed. This was the first raid he had been a part of, and he prayed to the god Tyr that it would be fruitful. And yet now it would appear that they had done something to anger Thor.

" _Brother! We lost half of the crew!"_ The old man from before said as the leader turned to see that a wave had taken away some of their men.

" _There's nothing we can do for them! At best we try to survive!"_ He knew they had to survive this storm.

KRA KRACK!

He looked up to see a giant flash of light, and then the mast of the ship falling right towards him.

" _LOOK OUT!"_ Was the last thing he heard as he felt something hit his head.

And then all he knew was darkness.

 **THE NEXT MORNING AT MENAGERIE**

It was a regular day on the island of the faunus. The white fang had been going through some troubled times. They were trying to peacefully protest. But there had been rumors that there were some who would prefer to use violent means. But those had to have been just rumors right? The point was that Ghira and Kali Belladonna were wondering just what they were going to do. It was hard to improve human faunus relations as it was. After all, no humans tended to visit Menagerie as it was, so the local populace had almost no interaction with them. And those who had usually did not have good things to say about them.

They couldn't improve faunus human relations by staying here on the island, but it was getting increasingly difficult to improve them on the mainland too.

"Are you okay Honey?" Kali asked her husband as she saw her Husband in his study.

"I'm just worried, we're trying so hard to make this world a better place for both humans and faunus, but its getting difficult." He knew this was going to be hard, but never this bad.

"I know, its kind of hard to interact with humans when we have so little experience, not to mention how many faunus and human don't feel comfortable around each other, its not like we can just wipe the slate clean and begin anew." Kali knew this would be difficult.

The truth was that if there was a way for them to start over with someone who had never seen a faunus and prove that humans and faunus could get along, that would be perfect. But the scars of the war were still ingrained deep into both sides of history. And after something like that, how do you recover from that when some people couldn't let the past go? It felt like they were fighting an uphill battle. And there was no end in sight.

"I just want Blake to grow up in a society better than this one. I mean we've made progress, but it would be best if she didn't have to grow up worrying about this…" He said as he pushed his hand through his hair.

"My Lord! A ship is on the horizon!" A white fang member came through the house.

"What of it? It's probably just a ship here to trade or to drop off a month of supplies." Ghira had no idea why he chose to interrupt him at this time.

"Well, that's what we thought too my lord, but this is no trader, in fact, we don't know who it is…" The faunus in question seemed confusd.

"What do you mean?" He asked as this was starting to sound unusual.

"My lord, its best if you just come look for youself." With this Ghira sighed and stood up.

What could be so important that it required his attenti-

He suddenly saw why the guard was so confused.

"The hell is going on?" He said as Kali stood up.

"Whats the matter?" Kali asked as she walked over.

"That's no merchant ship, no traders, I've never seen a ship like that, more importantly, it looks positively ancient…" Ghira said as Kali walked over.

And she could see what had her stumped and what had so many people on menagerie wondering what was going on.

She saw a ship. But it was unlike anything they had ever seen before. It was huge in length, and wide at the sides, at the front and at the back were the figures of two dragons snarling at whoever was unlucky to get in their way. The entire thing was made of wood, something which hadn't been used in shipbuilding as a main substance for years. After all, when steel and metals began to take over as the main source of ship and vehicle building, no one would bother to build a ship out of wood. And yet, this thing was looking like it came out of ancient times.

But was even more striking was how damaged it was, its main mast was torn down, and the ship was in tatters, it was a miracle it was still afloat. They saw something flying in the wind towards them as it fell at their feet.

A red and black flag with a raven on it.

"What in the hell is going on?" Ghira said as the shipped hit the beach.

"I don't know, but lets get down there, this warrants a search." Kali said as they heard a voice.

"Mom? Dad? Whats going on?" Their 12 year old daughter came out of her room with a yawn.

"Just something odd is happening sweetie, just wait here." Kali said as they walked down to the beach to check it out.

Blake however was curious. They didn't seem too worried, she saw the big ship from her room, and she wanted to see what was in it too! So she followed her parents down to the beach where the ship had stopped.

Needless to say the whole island was gathering around, some were taking photos on their scroll. While some were doing poses in front of it, needless to say it had become very popular amongst the civilians who were seeing it as nothing more than a piece of junk that looked cool. Ghira and Kali found themselves at the bow of the ship.

"Doesn't look like anything you would see tourists using…" Ghira said as he hopped on board.

"Oh my god…." He said as he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Kali! Get up here!" He yelled as Kali jumped up.

"What, whats wro-" She covered her eyes as she saw what had made her husband so shocked.

Aboard the ship she saw treasure, not just a small horde, but a large cask of gold, jewels and items that would surely be priceless considering how vast it was. Despite the currency being composed of Lien, there was no doubt that you could sell Gold and silver for a lot of lien these days. Whether it was to privat e collectors or to a museum, or even art shows, there were people willing to pay a lot of money for the stuff.

"Ghira…" Kali started.

"Yes?"

"Weren't we just talking about how the island was going through financial troubles?" She couldn't believe the conincidence.

"Yes, but you're acting as if some sort of God brought this ship here." This whole thing was just surprising.

"I'm just saying, this is awfully conveniant." She said as she held up some sort of gold drinking goblet in the shape of a dragon.

It's true, the other day they were talking about how while the crops and fishing had been getting better on the island, they still needed money to buy supplies they couldn't get. So they had to resort to trading with the mainland in order to get those supplies. But shipping costs, plus the extra money it took to risk coming to the island during bad seasons mde transportation cost a pretty penny. And even the wealth of the Belladonna's could only do so much.

And yet, a ship loaded with what appears to be treasure shows up on their front door.

"Wow." Blake said as she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Blake? I thought I told you to stay at the house.." Kali gave her daughter a stern look.

"I know, but I couldn't help it! I was curious!" She said as Ghira muttered under his breath.

"Curiousity killed the cat."

Blake was looking at all the coins and treasure, but what really caught her eye was the strange language she saw on some of them, it definitely wasn't anything she recognized, adding on to that, some of the coins had a human on them that she did not recognize, must have been an emperor or something, all she knew was that it wasn't anything she knew about.

 **Crack!**

She stepped on something as she heard a groan.

She looked down to see it was a hand, and the groan was coming from a human man with his face covered in blood.

"AAAHHHH!" She screamed as she thought it was a dead man.

"Blake!" Kali and Ghira rushed over to see what had made her scream.

"By Oum! Someone get some help!"

The man in question was barely conscious, and couldn't open his eyes to look at what was going on. But one thing was for sure.

Things were never going to be the same.


	2. Disgruntled

**Okay so I've been back from Polk for a bit. But been having a bit of writers block. Mostly because I didn't know what to name the viking.**

 **Also I changed it from Berseker to Úlfhéðnar, so here we go.**

 **A bit rushed, but its just to set it up.**

 **Plus I'm also trying to update some of my other stuff.**

* * *

It had been a few days since Kali and Ghira had brought the mysterious man to the hospital. And it was only now that they were asking the local island police force about any information they could find on him. After all, a random human appears out of nowhere, scares their little girl with him being nearly dead. And he has a mysterious horde of treasure on a ship that looks like an antique. That warranted some searching.

"I don't know what to tell you Sir, we can't find anything on him." The detective said as they looked at the mysterious man on the hospital bed.

"What do you mean? I thought you could run fingerprints and find anyone in Remnant."

"Not this guy, its like he doesn't exist, or possibly he's one of the nomadic tribes wandering around Remnant who don't go into the cities." It wasn't impossible.

Despite the advancement of technology, there were certain groups like the Branwen tribe who would shun the modern life and choose a farmore simpler life as barbarians. And while this man did fit the part of barbarian, he certainly wasn't a Branwen. Blake had been fine, she had been shocked at seeing a human man nearly dead. But now she was curious about him. Along with her parents.

"What about his weapons?" Kali was wondering if he was possibly hostile.

"Elegant design, but…..far too simple, so shifting mechanisms at all." The detective pointed to the weapons they had found.

A sword with a mysterious enscription that seem to say +VLFBERHT+. A two handed axe, a one handed axe, a shield. And a bow and arrow. Overall, it was simple and it was something that you would see in a museum. **(1)**

"Add that onto the fact that his style of dress is even outdated and even the wrong material for this kind of weather. He looks like he's dressed to survive in a more temperate climate versus this tropical/desert like climate. This man is an Enigma." He also handed them something else.

"We also found this around his neck." The man dropped it by accident. Only for it to be picked up by Blake.

"What is it?" She asked as she held up the small object.

"We don't know, some kind of amulet, looks like a hammer or something." They had no idea what meaning it truly held.

"How long before he wakes up?" Ghira asked as he needed to know more about this man.

"I reckon because he's a normal human, probably about a-" They were cut off by the sound of something being smashed against the window.

"HELP!" A faunus doctor said as they looked inside to see the man was awake and kicking the shit out of the multiple doctors and nurses.

" _HOW DARE YOU LAY YOUR HANDS ON ME!"_ He yelled in some language they couldn't understand.

"Oh boy." Ghira saw a doctor thrown into the window.

"He shouldn't be awake!" The detectives ran in to go and help the doctors while Ghira and his family stayed behind.

"Okay son, we need you to cal-" The detecitve was punched in the face as the man kicked the other detective in the groin.

"Regular human without Aura?" Kali asked as he was doing surprisingly well.

Finally he was pushed up against the observation window right next to where Blakes face was.

" _DO YOU THINK YOU CAN WI-"_ Suddenly they stabbed a needle full of a powerful sedative into him.

" _What…..I…..Didn't….drink any…..meeeaaaaaaddddddddd."_ The man collapsed into a stupor as Blake was holding her stuffed cat toy.

"Mom….Dad….he's scary…" She said as the detectives came out.

"Okay….scratch that, he's dangerous for someone without Aura….and to top it all off, he was speaking some language we can't understand."The two detectives were now nursing broken noses.

"So in other words we should have security standing by?"

"Security and possibly someone good with languages."

"I think I can ask Sienna to do that" Kali said as Ghira looked at her.

"Kali…" He knew how Sienna felt about humans.

"What? He was confused, I'm sure he won't be rough with a woman. And if he tries anything I'm sure she can handle him." Sienna was not some kind of weak child.

Plus she was hoping maybe that this man could hopefully help change Sienna's opinion on humans. While she didn't hate them, she definitely did not care or them very much.

In reality, he was kind of their responsibility. That and they had already taken some of the horde of treasure he had brought and used it to buy more supplies that the island desperately needed, so if anything she felt obligated to do something about his current status. She saw Blake put the amulet around her neck.

"Blake, you know that belongs to him." She gently reminded her.

"I know, I'm just holding on to it for him." Okay now that was reasonable.

"Why did he even freak out?" Ghira asked as he had no idea why he went crazy.

"Well, the doctor told us that they were getting ready to take his temperature rectally, and he woke up and…well, he didn't react well to that." At this point, Ghira could understand why he had freaked out.

A strange man dressed in a doctors uniform getting ready to shove a thermometer up your ass would make anyone freak out and start punching doctors. What surprised them was just how fierce the man was. Those detectives were former huntsman and they did have their aura unlocked, granted, they had also been out of practice and were most likely not expecting to have to fight anyone when they got here. But the man did have some strength to him.

"Mom, Dad, why are we so concerned about him?" Blake knew they were trying to improve relations amongst humans and faunus. But humans were still not popular on Menagerie.

"Well Blake, maybe, maybe we can get a fresh start with this stranger, if we can show that one human can get along with the faunus, maybe we can all learn to tolerate each other." That was the best answer Ghira was going to give.

In reality, it would also look bad for them to turn away someone in need. If there was a chance for them to possibly help this stranger and hopefully get the faunus on the island another chance to interact with humans it would possibly help them further in their cause.

Or it could go horribly wrong.

But…again they couldn't just let an innocent man die right?

"You called for me." An 18 year old Sienna came into the room.

"Yes, Sienna, we have a job for you." Ghira said even though he still didn't think this was a good idea.

"What would that be?" She wondered if this had anything to do with the ship they found earlier.

"Well, as you know we saved a man from the wreckage."

"Yes, I assume he's already on his way back to the mainland?" She asked hoping he wouldn't spend too much time here.

"As a matter of fact no, as far as we know, he doesn't exist, we have no record of who he is or who he's from, add that onto the fact that he was speaking in some language we don't recognize, we need a linguist to hopefully reach him." Sienna did not like where this was going.

"Please tell me you're not suggesting what I think." She was slightly angry.

"He needs a caretaker until we can find out where he is from, it's only temporary!"

"I don't want anything to do with any humans!" She said as she did not want to be stuck on babysitter duty.

"Sienna! This could possibly help improve the image of the faunus, do you really want to pass up an oppurtunity like this." Ghira said as it was part hope of trying to increase human relations and partially out of guilt.

"….I don't get a choice in this do I?" She grumbled as she knew that tone.

She looked intot he room through the seeing glass, she saw a fairly large man, not fat, but muscular, with long golden hair down to his shoulders, with a red beard goig slightly down his chin. He was still injured, but he wasn't wincing in his sleep.

Either way, she knew what she had to do. But she didn't want to. After all, the man was a human, not to mention he spoke an unknown language and dressed like a savage. This was just going to be a shit show, she could see it already.

Kali and Ghira went to go take Blake home and left Sienna to her own devices.

As soon as the man was out of the hospital he would be released to the Belladonnas, with Sienna as a live in caretaker.

 **A few hours later**

The man groaned as his eyes slowly started to open. The last thing he remembered after waking up the first time was that thesse strange people in white outfits were trying to shove something up his-

His eyes shot opened as he remembered he tried to break that man's neck, but they did something to him that made him feel like he had downed dozens of horns of mead. Overall, he had no idea what had happened, but his weapons and his armor along with his pelt were missing. He had no idea what was going on, but he needed to get out of here. But he couldn't let the strange people know he was awake or they would try to stop him. Slowly he looked around the room hoping that no one else was here.

"Ah you're awake."

Damn it.

He looked to see, well he wasn't sure what he was seeing.

He saw a woman in some kind of strange black and gold dress, with black hair and amber eyes. Now he had seen many strange women, but this one in particular was, well she wasn't anything he had ever seen before.

She had a pair of cat ears on top of her head.

" _WHAT THE HEL?!"_ He yelled in his own tongue when he saw what was going on.

He had heard tales of Valkyries, Monstrous Wolves, the world serpent, Frost Giants, and creatures that would give anyone nightmares. However, he had never seen the world serpent, he had never seen a frost giant, so the fact he was seeing a woman with cat ears was actually confusing.

He knew Cats were favored by Freyja due to her chariot being pulled by two cats. But he had never heard anything of a woman with cat cars. She obviously wasn't Freyja. The lack of the golden necklace and the wings of the valkyrie was obvious. But what the hell was she? Some woman blessed by te Vanir Goddess, who was she? And what did she want.

And what the hell language was she speaking.

"I don't really know how I should try to talk, its obvious you don't understand." She said in a language he didn't recognize.

" _I have no idea what you're talking about, who the hel are you? What the Hel are you?"_ He had so many questions and yet there were no answers.

"I know nearly all the languages on Remnant, but even that is foreign to me…" She knew this was going to be tougher than she thought.

The man went to get up hoping to find his stuff. But she pushed him back down onto the bed.

"Easy, you have a really nasty cut on your gut." She said as she patted to her stomach as he looked down.

" _When did I get that? I remember the mast coming down and hitting me, but that's about it."_ He thought as he didn't remember taking a sword to the gut.

"Okay…I need to think, how to communicate….oh Oum, this is going to look so stupid…." Sienna knew her friends would think she was an idiot when he saw her do this.

She put her hand to her chest.

"Sienna." She patted her chest.

" _What in the world?"_ The man said as he saw the woman pat her chest and say 'Kali.'

"Sienna…" She patted her chest again.

" _Is that her name?"_ In all honesty the man thought this was ridiculous. But he went along with it.

Taking his fist and beating it against his chest, he gave his own name.

" _Brynjar."_ He felt so stupid doing this, this was something out of a childrens story.

"Brynjar? What the heck kind of name is that?" She scoffed as Brynjar snarled.

" _I may not understand your language, but I understood enough that you insulted my name!"_ He snarled in his own language.

"Huh, okay so you're smart enough to recognize when I'm insulting you…crap." Sienna rubbed her nose.

This was not going to go well.

* * *

 **(1) I can't remember what the correct inscription on the Ulfberht was**


	3. Meeting Blake

**So guys, I know you have all probably noticed this trend in my stories but I tend to rush the first few chapters so I can get to the main plot. Anyways, thanks for the guy who gave me the information on the Ulfberht because I couldn't rememeber what the inscription was for those made from crucible steel. So I'll go back and edit that later.**

 **Now, I did not recall if there was any name for Norway before the modern age, so I just used Norway as the place he was from. So excuse that minor detail because I've been really busy with work lately.**

 **I've also been trying to edit some stuff for friends as well as write reactions both for my own story and for friends. So been swamped.**

 **So here you go.**

* * *

Brynjar was not happy, first he had woken up in that strange prison. Then he had to deal with this insuffereable woman with cat ears trying to communicate with him. And now the people refused to let him walk and demanded he leave the building in some weird contraption with wagon wheels on the side. Meanwhile he was being pushed by the tiger woman who seemed just as disgruntled as he was.

"I can't believe I have to deal with this." She said as he tried to pick at what she was saying.

" _Girl! Where are my weapons?_ " He tried to say but it wasn't helping.

"I don't know what you're talking about but I already told you my name is Sienna mr Brynjar." She responded as he growled.

This language barrier was a pain in the ass. During his time in that place they called a hospital, he only managed to learn a few of their language, and it wasn't much, just her name, the name of the building they were in, and something called Faunus, which was apparently what she was. And to top it all off, he had no idea where his weapons were.

" _I refuse to stay in this vile contraption any longer!"_ Brynjar's pride would not let him be regulated to a moving chair when he could walk just fine.

"You know what they said, you have to leave in this." She said as Brynjar stood up and threw the wheelchair away and started to walk.

"Or, that works too….Jerk." Bystanders were watching the scene wondering what was going on.

They saw some pissed off wild man throw a wheelchair into the bushes as soon as he got out of the hospital screaming in some foreign language, Sienna Khan of the Khan family following him trying to talk to him, and to top it all off, he was a human, why was there a human on menagerie.

" _Girl! Where am I? England? France?"_ He asked even though he knew she couldn't understand him.

"Okay, you know what to do." She made the motion of pointing at things trying to tell him that if he wanted to know what something was, he needed to point so she could give him the word in her language.

" _Ugh, this is humiliating!"_ He said as he didn't want to do this.

He tried moving his arms around to try and showcase that he was pointing to the whole island, but Sienna was confused.

"Uh, the sky?" She pointed up.

" _NO! What is this place?!"_ How did a proud warrior get dumbed down to being treated like a curious child.

Finally after some attempts he finally got through to her.

"Oh, you want to know where we are, well this…" She paused a bit to know that she was starting over.

"Menagerie." She said slow enough for him to understand.

"Menagerie?" It was not a land he had heard of.

"Well yeah, where are you from?" Sienna knew this could help.

Brynjar was confused, what waas she asking, he had just asked what her country was called. SO maybe she was asking him where he was from, seeing that maybe she knew what he was talking about, he decided to see if she recognized his homeland.

" _Norway."_ He said as she looked confused.

"Norway? What the hell is that?" Now it was Sienna's turn to be confused.

Well great, Brynjar may have been confused by this whole charade, but that didn't mean he wasn't smart enough to figure things out, obviously based on the tone of her voice she had never heard of his homeland. Add that onto the fact that he had never heard of her home. It was obvious he must have been sent of course into a completely new country, so in other words, who knows where the hell he was….wait….what was that? Sienna was confused as she saw Brynjar suddenly start to rapidly walk towards a screen with the news playing.

" _And in recent news, protests for the faunus equality movement have begun to get slightly rougher, while the movement remains relatively peaceful, there have been a few agitators in the crowd."_ Lisa Lavender said as Brynjar was shocked.

How was that piece of glass talking?! How was there a woman on it?! He looked to see if there was someone behind it, but there wasn't. He saw that it was just a thin piece of glass, what kind of sorcery was this?!

"What have you never seen a news broadcast before?" Sienna asked as Brynjar glared.

" _What kind of magic is this?"_ He had no idea what was going on, but it was fascinating and confusing.

"Okay, look, we've wasted enough time here, I really do think we need to get you to your new home." Sienna wasn't sure why he was so surprised by that.

Then again maybe this Norway he spoke of was some really backwater nation, after all she saw the ship he arrived in, pure wood, no modern technology and don't even get her started on the food they found, it hadn't even been preserved properly.

"Look, come on." She grabbed him and started to drag him away.

Now usually, Brynjar would fight back, but in all honesty he had no idea what the hell was going on. So he might as well go along with it until he started to understand more about this place. Looking around, this place wasn't very fertile, while he could see an area with plenty of vegetation when eh tried to look further into the distance he could see a more arid environment, this was nothing new to him. Often they raided because of their own arid conditions and not being able to farm. Granted Brynjar also enjoyed a good fight, unforturnately it was hard to find a good fight against a worthy opponent. Speaking of which, he still had no idea where his armor or his weapons were.

"There." Sienna pointed to a rather large building up on top of the hill.

"… _.We're going there? Am I meeting the jarl of this village?"_ Brynjar thought to himself as that was the only explanation he could find.

He noticed as they were walking that he was getting some weird looks, mostly because he refused to put on a shirt, and while some of the looks he had been getting were of fear, some were also of attraction from some of the women. But he didn't care about that, what he cared about was the fact he was on an island that was full of people with animal traits. Now he may have went into battle with a wolf pelt on his head, but he had never seen anything like this, they were real, he didn't know how it was possible but they were real. He didn't know if he was somehow transported to one of the other realms besides Midgard, but whatever happened, he wasn't going back to Norway anytime soon.

And what was that screen? Where was he? Even their ships from what he saw were made of steel! How was that possible? So many things didn't make sense to him.

KNOCK KNOCK

He heard noises coming from the other side of the door. He had tro admit, their structures looked much more durable than any cabin he had seen, and how was it they had see through doors? It was like looking through a clear gem. But he didn't understand what was going on.

"Ah, Sienna, how is our new g-?" Kali answered the door as she noticed the tall man was looking rather disheveled.

And very….very…VERY tall.

"He threw a wheelchair into the bushes and has been geeking out over any ship in the sky or on the sea." Sienna didn't understand why he was acting so weird.

" _Why do I get the feeling she's treating me like an idiot."_ Suddenly Brynjar saw someone else come into the picture.

"Ah that must be….Oh….." A man came into the picture.

Now, Ghira was used to being bigger than everyone, after all being 6'8'' was quit tall for most people. And yet, this man in front of him was standing at 6'10'', which wasn't that much of a height difference, but damn he was a freak of nature. Brynjar was always a big man, do big that he had been compared to a bear. Ironic considering his Wolf status. But the fact there was a man who was close to him in height was impressive.

" _I assume you are the Jarl?"_ He asked in his language despite the fact knowing that he couldn't understand him.

"…That's no language I recognize." Ghira turned to Sienna hoping she knew a bit more.

"Your guess is as good as mine, he claims to be from some country named Norway, and he speaks some language I've never heard of, I tried to teach him a few words, but so far all he has learned is my name, wheelchair, hospital, and faunus." Sienna then gestured to Kali.

"Kali." She pointed out as the cat woman nervously waved at the large man.

"Hello." She greeted with a slight scared look.

"Ghira." She said as she patted the leader's chest.

"Welcome to our home." Ghira invited him in as Brynjar was looking around.

He was searching for any traps or anything that could be used to harm him.

" Brynjar." He said as he entered seeing that it seemed.

Oddly he noticed that there was a machine breathing cool air into the house despite the outside being boiling. He was not used to this kind of climate, Ghira figured that much out considering that his pale skin and fair complexion and bright blue eyes tended to stick out in this part of the world.

" _I don't suppose you have any mead?"_ Brynjar made a drinking notion with his hand.

"It appears he's trying to say he's thirsty." Kali went to go get something.

"Dad, have you seen my-" Blake turned the corner and bumped into Brynjar's leg.

He turned around only to see another cat woman, well this one was more catgirl than anything. She was small and puny, and was dressed in simple black shorts and a grey t shirt. Her amber eyes looked up at him with fear.

"B-B-Big…." The human was even bigger than her Dad! And that was saying something.

"… _..A child, Brynjar its just a child, granted one with cat ears and…wait…."_ Everyone suddenly saw Brynjar reach for Blake's neck.

Ghira's and Sienna's instinct gave in and they got ready to pounce because they thought the man was going to hurt her. However, what he did next surprised them both. Instead of attacking her like they thought he was going to do, he simply reached for something hanging around her neck.

" _Child, why do you have Thor's hammer around your neck?"_ He then felt for his own.

Suddenly his eyes narrowed.

" _Did you steal from me child?"_ He said in a serious tone as Blake realized what was going on.

"I didn't steal it! Here!" She took it off and held it in her hand.

"… _."_ He paused for a second.

"I was just keeping it safe for you!" She smiled slightly as both Ghira and Sienna watched.

The man's large fingers practically overshadowed Blake's much smaller hand as he took the hammer from her hand.

" _Thank you child."_ He said with a nod of approval.

"Blake." She imitated Sienna's greeting as he nodded.

'Brynjar.' He greeted.

"That's a nice name!"


	4. Letting Blake be a kid

**So got another chapter written during my lunch break. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It had been a week since Brynjar had arrived at Menagerie. Over that past week, he had grown more comfortable around Kali, Ghira, and their child Blake. He still didn't know where he was, as he couldn't find his home on any of the maps, so he must have been knocked far off course into some new world. He had heard rumors about another land discovered far to the west of England, but he was sure that was just rumors and myths. Add that onto the fact that the strange device that Blake called a computer wasn't helping him since he couldn't read the language. And they didn't understand his Runes.

However, he was making some progress with speaking the language due to Sienna constantly pestering him and tutoring him. Much to his and her dismay.

"Hello….my name is Brynjar." She said in their language.

"Heellooo, my nam is Brynjar." He spoke out slowly as he was getting angry at how he sounded.

"It is a nice day." She said as he clenched his fist.

"It…is…a nic….day…"

"Almost, but still screwing that up."

"GAH!" He threw his desk out the window.

"Amazing, that's the third desk you've thrown all week." She said as she saw that it was still intact luckily.

" _This is ridiculous! I'm a man not some child!"_ Through her own thought process, Sienna had learned some of his language based on common words.

"You may be a man, but you're still struggling to learn, not my fault your people don't speak the common language." She rolled her eyes, this man wasn't very smart.

However, while Brynjar was having trouble speaking, Blake had also been trying to help him with understanding the language which was coming far easier to him than anything else.

" _I don't have to speak it to notice you're insulting me woman!"_ He yelled as she just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, time for my break anyways." In reality, they still had 15 minutes, but Sienna didn't like teaching him anyways.

" _Fine!"_ Brynjar knew that tone, it meant they were done here.

"Gah, big dumb meathead." Sienna grunted under her breath so he wouldn't hear.

While this human seemed to hold no ill will towards faunus, that didn't mean she trusted him. He was still a human. So she wouldn't be lying if she said she wasn't really trying to help him. Hence why she had been teaching him slowly and cutting out sessions so he would have a hard time learning. After all, he looked like a dumb meathead, it would make sense if he was one. Besides, he had been getting angry too easily, so people would believe her if he was just some dumb jock.

Overall, she found him a pain due to the fact that she was stuck trying to teach him their language. But in reality she was working on trying to learn his language so if he was planning anything under their noses she could understand what he was saying.

Granted, he had no intention too, and his writing was in some strange alphabet she had never seen before. So she wasn't sure what to make of him. So far his only use was that he was strong, like insanely strong without his Aura unlocked. After a long talk with Ghira, Brynjar had referred to him as 'Jarl Belladonna' she had no idea what a Jarl was, but it must have been something important. Ghira had offered him his own house, and Brynjar just had a simple room across the hall from Blakes. Which she took every advantage of to wake him up and annoy him with more language lessons and also the occassional game involving ninjas chasing bad guys. That girl was obsessd with Ninjas. Ghira only hoped her obsession wouldn't get too bad.

Either way, in his free time, Brynjar had chosen to help around the village in order to pay off his debt because of the Jarl saving his life and offering him his home. In return he worked at a lumber mill, where he could do the work of three faunus workers by himself. At first, they weren't sure if people would try to attack him. However, most everyone was afraid of his size and muscularity. Sienna personally could see the appeal of his muscles, but figured they would slow him down in a fight. Granted she had never seen him fight. But he had no aura, any trained huntsman or even a cop could probably take him down.

Strength was most likely his only asset. She had seen plenty of dumb roided out guys, and he was probably no different.

"Hi Brynjar!" Blake greeted as she saw Brynjar exit the room.

" _Hello Blake."_ He said in a much calmer voice.

"Did you throw the desk again?" She asked as her mom would often be doing something quietly and then hear the crash of the desk and jump like a scaredy cat.

Blake personally found it funny. Brynjar may have been scary for some of the others but he did often help her and amuse her. Granted, he wasn't one for playing, but he would often help him with her litle Ninja adventure games where she was trying to fight off an armored samurai to save someone. And he almost ended up always playing the villian. He knew he had to hold back to amuse her, but it was hard to play fight when you had been fighting real warriors for so long.

Luckily however, Ghira had bought training foam weapons just for this case, he had been training Blake how to fight, but she was still a kid, and it was good that Brynjar was helping her to be a kid if even for a little bit. Ghira welcomed Brynjar into their home and his opinion of him was average, he was a very…VERY large man, Ghira had never felt short in his life until he met Brynjar. Overall though, he did find the large stranger odd. He would often spend a lot of time in the woods in what appeared to be some sort of prayer, he also carried around that hammer amulet with him, he wasn't sure what it was supposed to symbolize, but it must have been something meaningful. Considering how he seemed angry when he thought Blake stole it. Granted Brynjar would never admit it but the little cat girl had actually managed to warm his heart. So he would most likely never let harm come to her. Granted right now he was more focused on trying to learn their language, but that insuffereable Sienna was just a pain in the arse!

"It's okay, it's not that Sienna doesn't like you, its just that she doesn't like that many people." Blake said as the viking just raised a brow.

" _I'm still having trouble understanding what you said, but I don't see how that's supposed to make me feel better."_ He said in his own tongue.

"I like you too! Let's go play!" She said as she held up a toy dragon with blond hair and a toy monkey with a gold tail, they were her favorite toys to rescue from the 'Heavily armored samurai.'

" _Again? We just did that yesterday!"_ Brynjar really needed to get some real training in.

"I knew you would agree!" Blake said happily as she grabbed his hand and started walking to the back yard.

"… _.Damn it Tyr, why do you taunt me with this?"_ He thought as he must have done something bad for the god of honor and justice to curse him with being forced to play with a child.

Granted, he would never admit it, but it was fun to see her smile and laugh. Brynjar despite being a warrior did love children. He would have his own if it wasn't for…

He shook his head of the thoughts,that was a long time ago. And there was a reason he had no sons or daughters, so he chose to let it go. Besides, this got his mind off of the fact that he had no way home, his ship would take months to repair, and who knows where to begin. And he hadn't even been given back his weapons yet. They were still holding on to them until they were certain they could trust him. Which of course he wasn't going to attack the man who saved his life, but the people on this island seemed to distrust him. He wasn't sure why, granted he had slaughtered hundreds of people, but they didn't know that.

"HIYAH!" Blake thrusted at him with the foam Katana.

" _This time I might not let her win."_ Brynjar said as he prepared his foam sword and shield.

Ghira and Kali were watching the two with interest. In all honesty, they didn't expect Blake to form a connection with the large man so quickly. In fact, they didn't even expect her to form ANY kind of connection. Blake may have been young, but her experiences with humans had not been the best, not only that but they thought she would have been traumatized by seeing him covered in blood and nearly dead. And yet, she seemed fine, and didn't seem to show any fear of the man. But Ghira still had one slightly uneasy feeling about him.

The man was a warrior, that was obvious, but what kind? A classic sword and shield? An axe? A simple bow and arrow? A two handed axe? All of his weapons were simple and positively ancient. Sure there was the Arc family that chose to use their family heirlooms, but this wasn't anything like that right? More importantly, when he looked at the treasure that was onboard the ship, he couldn't imagine why anyone would be carrying that much on a ship of that size. Add that onto the fact that the symbols in some of the gold statues didn't fit Brynjar's runic writing or the design of his ship. It made them wonder where he had gotten it from.

And his lack of armor and the wolf pelt atop his head, what kind of warrior was he?

Speaking of which, Brynjar was rather pissed that some of his treasure was taken by the village, but after the Jarl had assured him that it was being put to good use and he would be compensated for it, he calmed down a bit. In reality, Kali had managed to convince him that it was simply payment for staying there. Hence the debt he now owed Lord Belladonna.

"It's odd isn't it? One human on an island full of Faunus, who's obviously out of his element, and yet he seems to be doing better than most others." Kali had to admit, she never expected this to happen.

"I'm sure he can look out for Blake during out next trip to the mainland." Ghira said as another protest and rally was coming up.

"Are you sure about taking him? I can understand taking Blake, but him? We hardly know him." Kali had to admit, Brynjar overall had been helpful, but she couldn't help but be suspicious.

He tended to react violently to some things. And at one point she saw him sacrificing an animal. She had no idea what it was for, but she saw him performing some strange ritual. And she had no idea what to think of it. It reminded her of the stories of barbarian tribes. But they were mostly dead. The only remnants of the barbarians were people like the Branwen tribe. And they were few in numbers.

"I know it seems foolish, believe me I'm still suspicious, but have you seen the way he interacts with Blake?" Ghira asked as she saw Blake get hit over the head with a foam shield.

"…Not the best example there." Kali said as her daughter got back up with a look of fury and charged the wolf warrior.

"Not that, but think about it, even when he gets angry at Sienna, he calms himself down for Blake, not only that, but she has also helped him with our language, granted he is still obviously as inexperienced as a newborn trying to learn to grasp things in their hands, but he has learned a few basic words and phrases, despite the fact that Sienna is reluctant to teach him." Ghira sighed at that.

"Give her time Honey, Sienna is very distrusting, but when she gets to trust someone, she will fight for them, I'm sure it will be the same with Brynjar." She said as she saw Sienna leaving after giving the behemoth a glare.

"I don't know, somehow I see this going badly somehow." Ghira had a bad feeling about it.

"Either way, that rally is months away, right now we have to worry about getting the rest of Menagerie stabilized, and luckily Brynjar's source of wealth has helped a lot." Kali was honestly thankful he showed up.

"Indeed, only problem is you remember when we brought in a appraisal expert?" Ghira asked as she nodded.

"Yes, he said that while the gold and jewels were genuine and worth a lot of lien, he also said that the artistic design, style, and writing wasn't anything he had ever seen, he didn't even recognize the shipbuilding methods, all he could tell us was that they were simple but efficient. And that whoever it was built by was by someone who refused to use modern tools, why?" Kali asked wondering why he seemed worried.

"It's just, what kingdom is he from? According to Sienna he's from a kingdom called Norway, but its on none of our maps, and I've never heard of it, and we're the first Faunus he's ever seen, how can someone go their whole life without seeing a faunus?" Ghira was wondering what kind of land he came from.

"Dear you're thinking too much….also you might want to save your daughter." Kali said as she saw Brynjar do a shield bash and Blake skidded across the ground.

"Oof! You're lucky I'm going easy on you!" Blake said definatly.

" _I told you, I'm not going to let you win this time."_ Brynjar was ready for this.

Meanwhile Ghira and Kali were left wondering, who was he? And why was he here?

And more importantly, could he end up helping them? Or would something happen between them?

The truth is they wouldn't know.

They may have begun the process of teaching him their language, but it was still going slow.

They were a bit worried about how he would react when he found out about the more eh…colorful names Sienna had called him.


	5. Riot

**So here we go. I wrote this because I was hoping that this would help. Having another bout of Anxiety/Depression. So writing has been helping me with it. Good news is I just got back from a small camping trip with my family who were visiting me. Bad news is I have EIB training to do this week, anyone who was infantry knows how stupid it can get.**

 **Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this.**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Brynjar had mercessily demolished Blake in her usual game. This meant she had to step it up a notch, and she had brought her friend Ilia to help her fight against Brynjar. It had not been going well, because he had been having too much fun with actually crushing their little hopes and dreams. Well actually she found it fun, and Ilia despite finding the giant man scary went along with it because of Blake. He had also made some more progress in learning their language. However, that did not mean he hadn't been getting frustrated with Sienna.

Often he found her to be petulant and cruel for no reason. Obviously she didn't want to teach him as much as he didn't want to be taught by her. Which was why he appreciated Blake and Kali who had been more helpful than Sienna. Mostly because Sienna didn't like him. Maybe it was because he was human, or maybe it was because she just didn't like how eeryone was starting to trust him, he was still one of the humans, and probably harbored some prejudice against them, she just knew it!

Granted, he seemed to get along well with Blake, Ilia and the rest of the Belladonna family, but there was no way anyone else should trust him right? The man was a damn barbarian! She saw the wolf pelt he wore for a shirt! Well, more like a cloak, since he didn't wear a shirt, which left his muscles on display, but that was besides the point. The man was obviously from some backwater nation, if his attire and his uncivilized nature was anything to go by.

And yet, Ghira was welcoming him into their home, no problem. Blake had been all too happy to show off her new friend to everyone when Brynjar came back from working at the lumber mill. And don't even get her started on how often the two played with each other. Ilia had joined her friend in the play fights. And they were both trounced each time.

Sienna was a trusted confidant of the the Belladonna family. But she couldn't believe that they would let this man into their lives so easily, especially after everything the humans had done! They said it was because they were hoping if they could improve relations with one human, they could fix relations with the rest. Sienna personally didn't believe in that. And she would admit, at times she thought their way of protesting was too peaceful. And maybe they should resort to more extreme measures. But then again, she would continue to trust Lord Ghira. Even though her faith had been somewhat shaken.

And well, it was about to be put to the test.

"Are you sure it's a wise idea to bring HIM along?" Sienna asked as she saw that Brynjar was dressed in his usual attire, absent his weapons.

"He has shown progress in learning our language, and he has shown no ill will towards us." Kali said as Brynjar grunted.

"I can slightly understand you now." He said in slightly broken english, but he was still learning.

It was still leaps and bounds of improvement compared to a few weeks ago when he could barely say 'hello' in their language.

"Yes, and that's wonderful, then maybe you'll understand why I think it's a bad idea to take you along." She snarled at him as he stood up to his full height.

"I understand WHY he wants to bring me along, not your irrational anger." He crossed his arms.

"Irrational?!" She stood up to the figure.

"Sienna! He's coming with us! He has my complete trust and faith." Ghira said as he saw Blake was right next to Brynjar.

"He's already agreed to protect Blake if anything bad happens." At this Brynjar grunted.

"I can take care of myself!" Blake said in indignation.

"Sure you can kitten." Brynjar said as he patted her head.

"I'm not a kitten!" She said with a huff as she had been part of the protests for as long as they could remember, sure crowds could get rowdy at times, but nothing violent so far.

"You're small, and you have cat ears, you're a kitten." At this Blake huffed.

Sienna growled, she didn't like how close those two were. She had been a mentor to Blake, but ever since he had shown up, and she had been forced to teach him, she had been spending less time with Blake, and as a consequence, she had not only been spending more time with Brynjar, but Sienna hadn't seen her as much. It irritated her.

"Besides, whats the worse that could happen? From what I understand these protests are just a bunch of people screaming and repeating the same thing over and over." Brynjar personally thought it was a stupid way to protest.

"How would you suggest we do it?" Kali asked.

"Why not give an ar-ar….what word is it?" He asked for help.

"Articulate?" Blake suggested.

"Yes, an articulate speech to try to persuade people or open debate or show that you have brains and can be reasoned with?" Ghira was listening to him.

"That is what we usually try to do, unforturnately counter protesters can make that hard." He said as Brynjar sighed.

"Your people are so strange." Things were much different in Norway.

"Trust me, you'll find a lot of things different from your home." Kali had talked to Brynjar about his home.

A land so cold it was hard to grow anything. Similar to menagerie except cold instead of hot. Snow instead of a desert. And no such thing as a faunus in sight. She had also heard stories from his homeland, of Gods fighting Giants, of a man who sacrificed an eye for wisdom, of a man who gave up a hand in order to bind a monstrous wolf. She couldn't believe that they were the things that Brynjar believed, they seemed too much like fairy tales she would tell Blake. Granted, these were very dark and violent fairy tales. But from what she had heard from Brynjar, his land was not an easy place to survive in, it was full of bloodshed, and often it was a kill or be killed scenario. Granted, he still would not tell her what kind of warrior he was. She knew he had been at sea, but he hadn't told them what it was he had been doing. And of course, he had been keeping that part secret.

He saw how they treated piracy on Menagerie, if they found out he was a Viking Raider, he was certain he would be put to death. Or at the very least imprisoned, and he couldn't afford that. So he often kept his occupation a secret, they knew he was a warrior who had no fear of death. But Honor can't keep you fed, which was why Brynjar participated in raids. Granted, he was hoping one day he could get an honorable enough death that he would eventually dine in Valhalla. But with all the places they hit in England, he still had come out without a scratch, their warriors would run in fear of him. And often monks and townspeople wouldn't stay and fight. So battle had been something that had evaded him for the most part. An elite warrior of Odin, and yet he could not find a war to fight in. Even this land he had found by accident was mostly peaceful, as they had just finished a long war years ago. So who knows what he would do next.

He had to find something to keep him occupied. Or he would go insane with boredom and the peaceful times. Maybe that was why he spent so much time with Blake, the girl had grown on him, and he must admit, it was nice to have the feeling of being an Uncle, even though he knew he wasn't. And he was certain that he would never be called so. After all, he was a human, and she was a faunus as they were called. He was certain that he would never be accepted amongst the people of Menagerie no matter what he did.

Despite people giving him space because of his connection to Jarl Belladonna, and his friendly relations with the workers at the mill, often he would find glares of mistrust pointed at him, the people foolishly thought he hadn't noticed, but he did. Nobody truly felt comfortable with a human on their safe haven for Faunus. Especially not one like him. A giant behemoth of a man who had the air of savagery about him. People were afraid of him. He was used to it. But he had never lived amongst people who were afraid he would snap at any moment like an angry dog. His own people respected his size and his strength, these people feared his size and strength. That's what had made things slightly difficult for him.

And don't even get him started on Sienna, the woman did not like him. He knew that much. Often when she thought he couldn't understand her. She would rant about how everyone was too trusting of him. He would scoff at her each time. Little did she know that people didn't trust him, it was mostly the Belladonna family who trusted him. Even little Ilia had a fear of him. And he was certain that Blake's friend Adam hated him. He could tell by the look in his eyes. He didn't trust that Adam boy, there was something about him that made his blood boil. But naturally, Blake wouldn't listen to him if he tried to explain himself. She thought Adam was a good boy just misguided, but there was something about the boy that made him uneasy. He didn't know what it was, but he would find out one day.

Overall, the only friends he had on the island were the Belladonnas, he had a slight friendship with Jarl Belladonna, and they had a few friendly spars. He was on very good terms with Kali, who was a woman with a heart of gold, he was reminded of Frigga when she smiled and the way she welcomed him into their home. Her kindness would take her a long way, that he was sure of. And Blake as he said before, the girl had managed to worm her way into his heart, despite his demeanor saying otherwise, he often did hate how annoying she could be. But yet, he did enjoy having her around, he was certain she could be a find shieldmaiden when she was older.

"Are you sure it was a good idea bringing Brynjar? There is so much he doesn't know about our world…." Kali was worried that the big city would be a bit much for the large viking.

"He'll be fine, while this protest is expected to get a few counter protesters, its not supposed to turn ugly, it should be a walk in the park. And people will see that we are not here to cause problems, but just to help them." Ghira was certain of it.

Well there were constant Faunus equality protests, his goal was to put them in a positive light by showcasing the white fang as a group who only wanted peace. And if they could make it through this protest with no issues, he was certain they could do that.

It was a bit weird though, Brynjar towered over many of the faunus onboard this ship. It was like a Grizzly bear was amongst a field of rabbits.

 **A few hours later**

The protest had not gone as planned. At first it was going well, Ghira was giving a speech, and humans and faunus alike were listening, but that was when things went sour. A group of people who had been apart of the Great war against the faunus started playing videos of some of the footage taken during the war, some showcased war crimes done by the faunus. Granted, there was no true villian in that war, it was a waste of life, and that was what Ghira believed, so many unneccesarry deaths for no reason. But there was no denying it, the war crimes commited by the Faunus had been well documented. And this group was using that to fuel the anger of various people in the crowds. Not just humans, but Faunus alike, Faunus who didn't like being compared to war criminals. Soon the protest turned angry, and anger led to fists being thrown, and soon there was a full blown riot going on.

Ghira had gotten his family to safety, but here was still one problem, he couldn't control everything, and numerous people had been caught in the riot. Including his own followers who started to defend themselves against some of the crazy mob.

"This is not going as well as I would have hoped!" Kali was horrified that such a peaceful event turned violent so quickly.

"All because of some footage from the war…." Ghira didn't realize the scars from the war ran THAT deep in society.

He knew that there was some hositility for the faunus because of the war, but he didn't think it was THIS bad. They definitely had their work cut out for them now. Not just in trying to better human/faunus relations, but also in getting out of here in one peace.

"Where is Brynjar?" Kali asked as she held Blake close to them.

"I don't know!" Ghira said as he looked around.

"Where is Big sister?" Blake asked as their eyes widened.

They looked left, they looked right, and they suddenly realized what Blake was talking about.

Sienna was nowhere to be found.

Oh this was not good.

 **With Sienna**

After Sienna had been cut off from the group, she had begun to fight her way out. There were hundreds of people fighting, and numerous riot control officers had been sent to deal with the disturbance. Which meant tear gas and rubber bullets were being used. Not to mention the group of humans who had come after her specifically. She had been hit by rubber bullets in the legs, which while Aura had been healing them, there was a reason rubber bullets were used in riot control, they wouldn't kill you, but they would slow you down even with Aura. Add that onto the fact she had taken in a whiff of tear gas, she was not at her full strength right now.

"You'll pay for what your kind did to my father bitch!" A woman yelled as she charged Sienna with a sword.

Sienna had her whip at the ready. She knew there was no way this day was going to go as planned. Despite her respect for Ghira, she did not share his optimism on the human problem. Which was why she had her weapon on her at all times. She knew there was going to be a fight, so it only made sense to arm herself.

She flung her whip out as it wrapped around the woman's neck and she yanked down driving her face into the concrete. She didn't have to be too rough with them, they may have had martial training, but they didn't have their aura unlocked, so they should be easy pickings. She ran forward and used the woman's back as a spring board as she landed a kick to another man's neck. You would think that she would aim for the head, but she preferred trying to cause damage to the actual spine versus the head. Besides, he crumpled like a sack of potatoes, so no one could argue with her results.

She turned around to see a few men with rifles approaching her. Okay, now this was when things could get difficult. She swung her whip again, wrapping around one of the assault rifles, now she had to be careful with this as there were still two men with rifles. Acting quickly, she jerked her whip to the side, the resulting force caused the rifle to fly out of the first man's hands and fly straight to the second man, the resulting blow caused him to push his rifle to the side just as he was firing. But Sienna was not fast enough for the third one, who let out a barrage of bullets. Or so she thought.

She didn't see a large burst of bullets, nor did she see a third round burst like most assault rifles, instead she saw a single burst of flame go off, and a sharp pain in her thigh. That wasn't a bullet, it felt too small. She looked down to see something she didn't expect.

An animal traquilizer dart in her upper right thigh. She growled and glared at the man, was that all they were to them?! ANIMALS?!

"Alright, we got this bitch down…" The man said as the tranquilizer took effect.

The truth was that even with Aura, tranquilizers still took a while to wear off, and Sienna found herself going to one knee. She saw the men approaching with brass knuckles.

"Hey, think we should have a little fun with her first?" One of them suggested as Sienna growled.

"No! We don't do that, we don't mix with these people!" And that only served to make Sienna angry.

Even now, they found something to mock her about.

"GGGAAAAAHHH!" She heard a scream of rage as she saw one man go flying.

Okay now that surprised her, she was certain she didn't do it. So who did. She tried to turn her head, but her attention was drawn to another scream.

"HOLY SHIT!" Another man screamed as she saw him go flying straight into a wall by what appeared to be someone throwing him into it.

She heard someone yelling something in a foreign language, she didn't know what it was. She tried to focus on what she saw.

But all she saw was a wolf with Blue eyes attacking and clawing at the humans. She knew she was hallucinating as the wolf was giant, and the only thing that could match it in size was a Beowulf. And there wouldn't be one in the city. It disposed of the men in no time, and she saw it approaching her. It checked her over for injuries, and soon, she felt herself being carried. But not on the back of the wolf, instead she felt two arms with skin on them. She was hallucinating from the tranquilizer that was for sure, but someone was saving her and she was seeing him as a wolf. But who was he?

She felt a bare chest with her hand, her hand reached up further to find fur. Was it Lord Belladonna? No it couldn't be, Lord Belladonna was a Jaguar. This was a wolf. This was…

She tried to squint her eyes, trying to focus on who it was. Her vision was becoming clearer and her amber eyes widened when she realized what was going on.

The one who had saved her, the giant wolf.

It was Brynjar…..Brynjar had saved her from the three humans with the tranquilizer dart.

She promptly passed out due to the tranquilizers.

 **Three days later on menagerie**

Sienna woke up immediately. She saw that she was back on Menagerie in the hospital with Ghira and Kali with their arms in a cast, and Blake sleeping peacefully on a chair in the corner.

"Sienna, you're awake, thank goodness." Ghira said as he put an arm on her shoulder.

"What happened?" She asked not remembering coming here.

"You've been alseep for three days, the tranquilizer they used on you is used to tame Grimm for Grimm studies classes at Huntsman academies, it's a miracle you didn't feel any adverse effects." Ghira said as Sienna kept silent.

Except for the hallucinations and weird dreams she had been having about wolves.

"Three days? So when did we come back?"

"After the riot was controlled and pacified, we had to come back to Menagerie, the whole city is tense due to that disaster at the protest, and people don't want to see us again until tensions lower, so afraid its back to square one…" Ghira said with a hint of disappointment.

Sienna growled, once again, their plans were foiled by…wait…

"Where is Brynjar?" She asked wondering what happened to the man.

"Ah yes, well, he was the one who saved you." Kali asked as she looked around.

"I know, I could see his face, but, where is he?" She didn't see him around.

"He's back working at the mill, he was certain you would recover." Kali said with a giggle.

"Why was that?" She had a feeling she wouldn't like the answer.

"He said and I quote 'Crazy Tiger Lady is too stubborn to die.'" Sienna knew she should have been offended by that.

But there was something bothering her, why did he save her?

She got up immediately much to the ire of Ghira and Kali.

"Sienna! Where are you going?"

"To get an explanation!"


	6. A Simple Explanation

**Here we go another chapter, now some of you may wonder why I haven't updated some of my other stories lately. Well its a collection of being busy and having burnout on them. Yes even on 'Out of place' where I have written over a 100 chapters for that. I just need to take a break and focus on my other works.**

 **Trying to update Joyful Jaune, Screaming Eagle, and Out of time.**

 **But its a slow process.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Sienna needless to say despite being slightly injured was marching down to the lumber mill to get an explanation out of Brynjar. She was shock. Normally, people would feel regret at the way they treated someone who ended up saving their life but that was not the case with Sinna. In reality she was actually mad. What ulterior motive did Brynjar have for saving her? She had no idea what he was planning, but it must have been something heinous! Some would say she was being paranoid, but after that spectacle at the protest, she couldn't afford to be careless. She would have to get the answer out of him, no matter what it took.

"Dang, did you see the way that freak carried that tree?" A faunus workeer said as she got down to the mill.

"He was doing that without Aura, imagine what would happen if he was a huntsman." Another worker said as they both shivered.

"Lets try not to think about It, he's a scary man as is." They said as they clocked out of work.

Sienna marched into the mill determined to give him a piece of her mind, when she saw just what the workers were referring to. Brynjar was carrying a whole oak tree on his back an throwing it onto the saw mill as if it was nothing. That was hard to do for someone without Aura, and yet he was doing it just fine.

"Brynjar!" She yelled to get his attention.

"Ah, you're awake, about time." He said planning to get back to work.

"We need to talk." She said with a serious tone.

"I'm busy, come back later." He said as her mouth went wide.

Did he seriously just tell her to 'Come back later?'

"Excuuse me?!"

"I'm working, if you want to talk, we can talk later when I'm not busy, so please go." He said as she was mad at him.

How dare he just blow her off like that.

"Listen I need to-"

"Sorry, can't understand you, my english still isn't good."

"You seem to understand me just fine!"

"What was that?

"GAH!" She was getting frustrated and left.

 **A few hours later**

The man was infurirating! She had tried to talk to him multiple times but he just went on back to work like nothing was going on! She was trying to talk to him but all he said was 'We'll talk later, right now I have to work.' And then he just kept going about his business. Like she wasn't anyone important! So as soon as she gave up trying to talk to him, she went to the one place she knew he would be after work. And that was back at the Belladonna estate. After all, there wasn't anywhere else he went on this rock besides work, home, and occassionally out into the jungle or the mountains. Either way, he didn't tend to spend a lot of time anywhere else besides those three places. Then again, she didn't spend enough time around him to really know what he did.

"I'm sorry Sienna, but he must be taking his walk through the woods." Kali said as Sienna growled.

"I swear I'm going to tear him a new one." She grumbled as she got up and dusted her dress off.

"Where are you going?" Kali didn't understand why she was so mad.

"I need answers!"

"Maybe he was doing it out of the goodness of his heart?" Kali suggested as she couldn't think of any ulterior motives he may have had

Brynjar despite being old fashioned seem to be a pretty noble person. Granted, he did often talk about tales of barbarism as his inspiration. So maybe he had a dark side to him. Either way though, he couldn't be all bad considering that he played with Blake and Ilia, and he definitely couldn't be so bad considering that he saved Sienna. Someone who hated faunus would never act like that. So why did Sienna look so angry and confused? It wasn't making any sense to her. Kali knew she had bad experiences with them, but could they really make her that distrusting?

Sienna was again marching through the trees, all she wanted was to get her questions answered, and that would be it. She wasn't going to let some bum push her around. She was a proud white fang member and a strong warrior, she wouldn't let some tall stranger show her who was the best.

As she marched deeper and deeper into the woods, she started to realize she never realized they had such a thick jungle through here. Most of menagerie was desert, but the part they lived on was more jungle than anything, lots of crocodiles and wild animals. It was kind of cool. But still dangerous. This was still her home and she still loved it, but she remembered just how bad of a deal the faunus got with this place.

She heard some sort of groaning and what sounded like a foreign language. She knew it had to be Brynjar, because he was the only one who spoke that language. She knew she had to be getting close to him. So she sped up the pace knowing that she would find him soon. Sure enough, she heard his words getting louder, and she heard the sound of a fire going, obviously he was planning on staying here for a bit. As she rounded a corner, she caught sight of him.

He had his wolf headress off to the side, letting his long blond hair go down his shoulders, his blond beard with a red tint was well groomed surprisingly, probably due to Kali showing him how to make it look better like Ghira. And he was covered in some kind of black ash and drawing runes on his chest.

Now usually, Sienna would find this odd if not for one thing. Sure she had seen him without his shirt on before, but she never really took an interest in the man because she found him to be a pain and a waste of her time. But now that she was stuck here, she actually found herself realizing why some of the faunus women had been talking about him, and how he was capable of such great strength. The man was built like a god. His arms were big and bulky, but still with pleasant tone. His abs and chest were large and toned and seemed to be carved out of marble. And the v line going down to his trousers is something most would consider eye candy. Sienna did not blush. She rolled her eyes, she had seen men shirtless before, just because Brynjar had a nice body did not mean she was suddenly going to fall in love with him like some stupid story.

The thing she found herself paying attention to was this weird ritual he was doing. Again with that weird hammer around his neck, what did it mean? She knew he talked to Kali about his homeland, but Sienna never took interest in his stories, so she tuned him out. But now she couldn't help but develop a curiousity about it. What kind of land was he from? And why was that hammer so important?

"What you doing here Tiger lady?" Brynjar asked as he saw her awhile ago but finished his ritual to Tyr and Thor.

"My name is Sienna."

"I know it is."

Sienna bristled at him again. Somehow he was still acting like she wasn't worth his time.

"I want an explanation."

"Of course, you spent a good ten minutes trying to get me to stop working, when you could have just waited until I got off work, effectively wasting less time." Sienna really didn't like how he was talking.

"Are you calling me an idiot."

"No, merely stating what you could have done, you had free time, you could have gone home to rest, you could have gone out to eat, you could have spent time training, instead you march down to me at work, and you demand an explanation, trying to get me to stop working, and for what? Does this really vex you that much? Being saved by a human?" Brynjar questioned as he picked up his sword and shield.

"Yes as a matter of fact it does!" She said in an angry tone.

"Your kind has oppressed ours for centuries, you and I have been on nothing but shaky terms at best, and yet for some reason, you still save me despite our relationship being non existent! WHY?!" Sienna couldn't understand it.

"Don't get me wrong, I care nothing for this little crusade you have with the humans of the mainland." Brynjar was being honest.

"What?" Sienna wasn't sure if she was hearing right.

"You heard me, I don't care, the whole protest had almost nothing to do with me, so why should I care?" Brynjar had no reason to care about the struggle between human/faunus.

"Then why save me? Why save me if its 'not your problem?'" She asked in a serious tone.

"It's not my problem, but I know Blake would miss you." Brynjar said as Sienna stumbled.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I may not care about your struggle, nor do I care about the war that came before, nor do I care where it goes in the future, overall, I care about my own people, and those who I am close to, its how I am, this idea of you being connected to all faunus does not align with me, even my kinsman from back home, I share no such connection with them other than our gods and where we com from, the only ones I truly care about who get hurt are people I form true bonds with, do you see where I am going with this?" He asked as she had an idea.

"Go on…." She wanted to hear it.

"When I first came here, and I saw Blake guarded Thor's hammer for me, I was grateful, I had no intention of getting to know her, nor Jarl Ghira or his wife. I was planning on going home as soon as my ship was repaired. But I saw your maps, and no one has any idea where my home is, I'm essentially a stranger to this land. So I was going to be a wanderer, but I needed to learn, but I also needed to repay my debt…."

So overall, Sienna was getting the fact that he didn't really want to be here. That was starting to sound like what she was expecting.

"But then, Blake asked me to play a game, usually I have had no time for games since I was a young lad, but I joined in, and eventually that led to another game, and eventually it led to me spending my time between training, work and english lessons to spending time with her. And eventually, both her and her parents became part of a group I actually care about." Okay, that was not the answer she was expecting.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"During the riot, Blake despite being scared, even after I smashed one of her muggers faces into the wall, she couldn't find you, she wanted to know where her 'big sister' was." At that, Sienna actually blushed a little in embarassment.

"I couldn't stand to see her so afraid or so sad, So I went after you, understand this, overall, I could care less about the humans or faunus at that rally, BUT mess with anyone I care about, and I will send you to whatever afterlife your people believe in." Brynjar was being as honest as possible.

Sienna couldn't believe it. While she was kind of angry that he didn't care about their struggle. At the same time, he truly had no reason to hate the faunus. He didn't hate the faunus is what surprised her. But didn't he come from some backwater hillbilly country? Then again, she never took the time to ask him. All she knew was that he took away her free time.

Maybe….she had been a bit too harsh in her judgement.

"Okay, so maybe we got off on the wrong foot." She grumbled.

"A bit of an exaggeration considering all those insults you muttered about me under your breath." At that she looked up in shock.

"You understood those?" She thought his english was bad then.

"Not at the time, but it doesn't take a bard to understand that you were insulting me." He rolled his eyes at her.

"Do you know have an option for turning the sarcasm off?" She asked in annoyance.

"I'm not trying to be sarcastic, you're just making it too easy for me to use it." Now she was certain he was trying to annoy her.

"You're just trying to antagonize me aren't you?"

"You really have no off switch for serious tiger lady do you?" he asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Excuse me."

"As long as I've known you, you've been this stern woman, and yet no sign of relaxing, no sign of resting, no sign of doing anything just for merriment, you're always angry."

"I AM NOT ALWAYS ANGRY!"

"And yet you're yelling now."

"Because you're making me angry!"

"All I did was simply point out your weaknesses, getting angry over them won't help." Sienna hated the fact that he was messing with her so effectively.

"Okay fine!" She calmed down before saying anything else.

But what should she say? Her first impression of the man was wrong? So where to go from here?

…

…

…

She finally had an idea.

"Tell me about your home…" He raised an eyebrow at that.

"I thought you had no interest."

"If you want me to try and relax around you, then tell me more about yourself…"

Sienna was extending an olive branch, hoping she wouldn't regret it.

"Very well…"

Thus began a long conversation.


	7. Starting Fresh

**So yeah, I just updated it yesterday, but this is kind of what I do. I REALLY want to get to the parts I really have planned out, so I try to pump out chapter after chapter so I can get to that part.**

 **Buttt...this is going to take awhile, and a lot of writing.**

 **Plus I'm going to be super busy the whole month of october, so trying to get as much done now as I can.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Also I hope you like the new coverart by Kegi Springfield.**

* * *

"So what is your home like?" Sienna started off.

"Well, its cold and arid, think of it much like the mountains and the deserts of menagerie, but so cold and dry you can't grow anything during the winter months, and even during the spring and summer its still hard as hell, its why you hope you can save up enough supplies for Winter, you also better be good at hunting if you want to survive, it is a harsh place to grow up in, but it was my home." Brynjar knew that was the way of life for his people. Which is why they raided so many other places.

"So the frozen north?" She asked as he nodded.

"Yes, we were often referred to as The Northmen by the English." Brynjar admitted, it was weird even Sienna referred to it as the frozen north.

"What are the people like?"

"Well, imagine a group of people much like me, you have your different roles in society, farmers, builders, blacksmiths, but every man must know to defend himself and his property, thievery is nothing foreign to us, and you must be vigilant, after all, you don't want anything you may need stolen from you, whether it be land or materials. You don't take risks with your life."

Sienna was interested, so far it seemed she was right about his people being rather primitive. They didn't seem to have access to the technology they enjoyed in Menagerie. She didn't understand why his people hadn't modernized, even the faunus had access to technology, why didn't his people?

"What about this 'Thor' and 'Tyr' I hear you talking about."

"They are two of my gods."

"Gods?"

"Yes, obviously you know about dieties."

"Yes, but never heard of them."

"Thor is the god of thunder, the one who fights the frost giants the one who will fight the serpent Jörmungandr at Ragnarok, Tyr is the god of Honor, Justice and War, who sacrificed a limb to bind the monstrous wolf Fenrir." Brynjar couldn't go into a full explanation because he didn't have enough words in the english vocabulary to describe them.

"Jormu-what?" Sienna didn't understand.

"Jörmungandr, he is the Midgard Serpent, a serpent so large that he is wrapped aroud the world and bites his own tail." Sienna raised a brow.

"That sounds ridiculous, no offense."

"You sound like the english with their own god." He grumbled but continued on.

"What about this Ragnarὄk? You said Thor would fight this giant serpent then, so what is it?"

"Ragnarὄk is the end of life, a war will come, the world will be consumed by fire, everything you have come to know will die, gods will die, the giants will die, everything will perish. The world will be submerged under the sea, and supposedly it will reemerge, reborn and renewed, where the world will then be repopulated." At that, Sienna didn't like it.

"How can the gods die? Aren't they immortal?" What kind of dieties were that?

"Not quite, our gods are strong, but no one is truly immortal, all things will die, even the gods. There is no escape." Sienna honestly did not like the sound of that.

"Your religion sounds as unforgiving as your homeland." Sienna didn't understand it at all.

"You don't need to understand it, I didn't expect you to." Brynjar knew that it was unlikely she would believe him, after all, she was similar to the English in terms of religion, except she didn't believe in any gods.

"What else can you tell me? What did you do?"

"I was Ulfhednar, one of Odin's warriors."

"Odin is another god."

"Yes, the all father, in your terms he would be the king of the gods." Brynjar knew there was no point in explaining it further to her because she didn't believe in them.

"So you were a fighter."

"Yes, did you really think my weapons were just for show."

"Honestly they look like something out of a museum." She was just being honest.

"To you, but I find your transforming weapons to be ridiculous, I'll take my 'museum piece' weapons over those anyday."

"What if you get killed by someone with a superior weapon to you."

"Then Valhalla awaits."

"Valhalla?"

"Valhalla is Odin's hall, the hall of the slain, where those who die in battle will go to feast, drink and fuck." At that Sienna reeled back. Did he really say that last part.

"But what happens to those in Valhalla at Ragnarok?"

"I told you, a great battle will come."

"So you mean to tell me even after you die, you still fight?"

"Of course."

"Why would anyone want that?! To be at rest, you should stay at rest!"

"So says you, but to me, there is no better fate."

"…You are a strange human…" She was putting it nicely.

"Maybe to you, and maybe to those humans on the mainland, like I said, I don't need you to understand me."

"Do you have anything else to say?"

"Honestly, what else do you want to know?"

"That's the thing, I already asked most of my questions, but that's about all I got." Sienna wasn't sure where to go from here.

She was coming out here expecting to be scolding him for saving her. But instead she ended up playing 20 questions, but she really didn't have that many. What else was there to ask about besides who he was, what he did, what gods did he believe in, where he was from? She aslready got those answers, so what else was there to ask? Wait! She had an idea.

"You seem close to Blake."

"I am, the girl has warmed up to me."

"How has she been since the riot?"

"A bit shaken, but children are resilient, she'll be fine."

"What if, this affects her in other ways?"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Aren't you worried she'll have some fear of humans?"

"You're suggesting she'll be afraid of me?"

"Possibly."

"If she grows a distrust of humans because of a few, then I can blame it on her being young and foolish."

"Isn't it normal for someone to feel more comfortable around their own kind?"

"Of course it's normal to feel comfortable around your own kind and your own people, but to say that she will fear me because of those at the riot is stupid. I've been here longer than they were, she knows she can trust me, maybe she can't trust them, but she can trust me."

"So you're saying she won't fear you but possibly others."

"Possibly, it's not my business."

Okay so this had gotten a bit awkward.

"Why do you care about her?"

"She's young and innocent, and I've always had a soft spot for children, as does anyone sane."

"Do you have any of your own?"

"No." He stated too fast.

"A wife?"

"No." Again he stated quickly.

"But-"

"I am NOT going over this." He said with steel in his eyes.

Okay, way to go Sienna. You found a touchy subject for him. She wondered why he seemed so angry about not having children of his own, and why he seemed even angrier at the idea of having a wife. Did he not believe in marriage? Was he originally married? What was his problem? She honestly wanted to know, but she decided not to press it any further for now.

"Okay, that's fair…" She stood up and dusted herself off.

"Brynjar…" This was probably the first time she had used his name.

"Yes? Sienna?" He used her name in return, after all it was only polite after she used his actual name.

"Would you like to walk with me? I would like to continue this conversation, after all, if we're getting a fresh start here, it would only seem fair to actually get to know each other."

"Very well, I was just about done here anyways." He stood up and Sienna looked up at him.

Again she had forgotten just how tall he really was, she was only about 5'10, but this man towered over her that it was amazing she wasn't straining her neck just to look up at him. Before she never noticed just how dominating and fierce he looked, he put his wolf head back on and his sword back on his belt.

"So? Are we going?" He asked as she looked away.

"Yes, I'm sure Kali will want you back for dinner." At that Brynjar laughed.

"Ah yes, the Jarl's wife, I must admit, despite the strange food I've seen here, I must admit it's good…now if only you actually had mead here, I could be happy."

"What's mead?" She asked curious about it.

At this he laughed.

"Oh I have so much to tell you."

She had never seen him laugh a genuine laugh.

It was kind of nice.


	8. Brynjar's Wife

**So I was wired on Ben and Jerrys and Vanilla coke so I managed to get this chapter written pretty fast. While I usually enjoy more character development and would prefer that relationships take awhile to form, I don't have that luxury so yeah this story will rush the relationship development unfortunately. Like I said, I have big plans, and I plan to bring them into the light as soon as possible.**

 **Anyways, thanks to KegiSpringfield again, the cover art looks fantastic.**

 **Oh as for the scene being used, well, that will be explained later.**

 **In the mean time, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

It had been a seven more months since Brynjar and Sienna had actually had their fresh start. And things were going well. Instead of dreading the english lessons every day like both had previously done, now that they were both working together, Brynjar was becoming more and more fluent everyday. While his accent did make his words sound a bit funny, at least now he could speak without getting the words wrong or getting mixed up with something else. In return he had also taught Sienna and the Belladonna family some of his own language. Granted, he still stuck to runic writing when it came to writing things down. He just preferred to do it. But now that both Sienna and Blake understood it, if he needed to pass a message to those two and it was private, no one else could read it.

Brynjar had never felt so at peace in his life. He still trained his ass off when he had time, because he had no idea when that peace would end, after all, he was bred into a harsh life, and he knew at any time that bad times could come back. After all, no one was expecting that riot at that civil rights protest, but he stayed vigilant and wasn't caught off guard like anyone else. So he was able to fight his way out. Granted someone had shot video of him throwing people around like ragdolls, but they didn't see his face, all they saw was a large muscular wolfhead. That was all, so Ghira told him that his identity was safe.

Speaking of which, Brynjar no longer worked at the mill. After he had shared with Sienna about how Mead was a honey wine. He talked to Ghira about it, and Ghira had helped him secure the materials he needed to brew his first batch of mead. It was only enough for one batch, since Ghira didn't want to help Brynjar make it if it turned out to suck. But after six months and the mead was fully done. Ghira tasted it, and he enjoyed it so much, that he actually was helping Brynjar start his own meadery. Luckily money wasn't a problem for them due to the treasure on Brynjar's ship, it was just securing the supplies from traders. But since alcohol was popular enough on Remnant, and this new form of alcohol was delicious and strong, they were certain it would become popular enough.

Add that onto the fact that it would be a legitimate business for the people of Menagerie to get into, therefore employing more faunus workers, and giving them something else to sell and trade with, Ghira only saw benefits ahead for them. Him and Brynjar were business partners on this, they had named it the 'Black Cat Meadery' because after one night after taste testing it, Blake had accidentally grabbed a cup thinking it was juice and spit it out because she didn't like the taste of alcohol. After Brynjar had finished laughing and Ghira had tried not to laugh because he accidentally picked up Blake's juice, they decided to name it after Blake.

Brynjar was working on building his own cabin on menagerie, it wasn't finished yet. But he was enjoying working on it, he didn't want any help. He preferred to work on this alone, if often reminded him of home. Granted, the thing he would have to get used to was building in a warmer and sunnier climate, the place he came from was cold and cloudy, so this was something new, as a result, his pale skin now had a slight tan to it, which he was thankful for, he had sunburn once and found it annoying.

He was working on the roof of his cabin when he heard a whistle.

"Hey Brynjar, don't you think its time for a break?" He heard Sienna's voice call as he looked back to see her carrying a basket.

"Did you really cook food for me?"

"No, Kali asked me to deliver this to you, said she would prefer if you didn't go out hunting again so soon, especially since the house is full of butchered meat already." Sienna had been to their house.

Brynjar had stuffed the freezers with meat from various deer and animals he had killed, they had enough meat for awhile. When he foud out there was a way to preserve food much easier than he did back home, he had gone a bit overboard. Ghira didn't mind, he loved meat, Kali also was a fan of it. Blake preferred Tuna. But overall, they had plenty of food.

"Aye, maybe it is time for a break." He wiped the sweat from his brow as he put his tools down.

That was another thing, despite the things he did enjoy about Menageries advanced technology, he did often prefer the old ways, hence why he was only building his cabin in the traditional sense rather than using all this fancy technology, it was just the way he wanted to do it. There was something satisfying about doing it.

"What did she make." Brynjar walked over with his shirt off.

Sienna over the last few months had taken notice of how attractive he was. And right now the sweat glistening off of his muscles was only accentuating his features. The fact that his long golden locks and beard only added to the physique was not lost on her.

"Mostly venison sandwiches with some blood sausage, some cheese, and some cold mead." She said as Brynjar chuckled.

"The woman certainly knows me." He sat down and began to eat his sandwich.

"You're welcome to join me." He said as she sat down.

"Don't you think you should dry yourself off with a towel first? Or at least wash in the pond?" She said pointing to the small pond next to the cabin.

"Ah yes, well, what can you expect, as soon as you said venison sandwich, I lost my train of thought." He got up and put his sandwich back in the basket as he walked over with his hands on his trousers.

Sienna looked away quickly, she had forgotten that Brynjar was not exactly civil with nudity. Often she would walk in on him naked when she came to get him for their english lessons, and he was not ashamed of his figure, in fact he even carried on conversation like normal because of it. That was the main reason she had managed to notice his physique, because of all the times she had accidentally walked in on him.

You would think once she would find him at least wearing pants, but no, that was why he had the 'Please knock' sign on his door.

Blake listened….Kali Listened….Ghira listened.

But somehow Sienna forgot every single time. She didn't know why.

She heard the sound of him getting in the water. And knew it was safe to look now. Granted, while his..his member was no longer in sight, she could see everything from the waist up. He had put his trousers on a tree branch next to the tree. And she soon realized that now he looked even better. His hair was wet and going down his shoulders, which somehow only seemed to make his muscles more prominent.

She had heard other women on the island talking about him in a sultry tone. And she didn't like that, despite her mistrust of humans, Brynjar wasn't just some sex object. He was much more than that! When she had actually gotten around to knowing him, he turned out to be wise, funny, and actually a decent person. Granted…she didn't agree with all of his beliefs.

Especially since his beliefs focused mostly on a small tribe, he said it himself, he could really only care about 200 people at most in his life. Which is why he thought this whole beef between Faunus and Humans was stupid, how could anyone actually like every member of their race enough to care if one got into a fight with another? Brynjar didn't understand that, and despite Sienna being friends with him, she didn't understand that belief.

Brynjar's philosophy was if he wasn't personally involved he saw no reason to get involved. If it had no benefit to him, or sending him to Valhalla, he wasn't interested. Despite being a viking raider, he did have a sense of honor, and found no joy in killing monks, while he had done it before, they were mostly ones who tried to fight back, he admired their bravery even when going up against a superior foe, so he gave them an honorable death, those who ran away, he cursed them like the cowards they were. And would not give them a warriors death, but some of his other kinsman would do the job for him so he had nothing to worry about when it came to that.

Blake had been fine after the riot, granted, she didn't talk with Brynjar about what happened there. She still trusted him, but she had become more active with her father's work, learning more about the struggle of the faunus. So they didn't play as much anymore if at all. Brynjar had to admit, he missed that about her, she would still spend time with him, but the girl who wanted to play Ninja and Samurai with him just wasn't interested anymore.

Ilia stopped coming over when Brynjar was over. Something about being afraid. And Adam had openly glared at Brynjar whenver they crossed paths. Brynjar never really liked Adam, but the look the kid gave him pissed him off beyond all doubt.

The faunus protests continued, and it seemed like they were making zero progress overall. But Ghira remained optimistic that things would get better.

"Sienna? You still with me?" Sienna snapped out of her thoughts as Brynjar was back and wearing his trousers.

"Er yeah, sorry lost in thought." She was actually wondering if these peaceful protests would get her anywhere, or if more…extreme measures would have to be taken.

"You seem troubled."

"It's just, a lot on my mind." Sienna was thinking about trying to get Brynjar to talk to her more, and also thinking about what she would have to do to help the faunus.

Both were going slow. She wanted to know why all that time ago, Brynjar seemed hesitant to talk about a wife or kids. When she heard how quickly he shut off her questions about the possibility of it. It only made her curious. He obviously liked children. So why did he not want any? Or did he have some and something bad happened to them? Did they both die? What happened?

"Brynjar…" She asked as he looked up.

"Yes?"

"I need to ask you something…" Sienna knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"What is it?"

"Were you married?" She asked as he froze for a bit.

"….Why do you ask?" He seemed to not have the warm friendly tone he had earlier.

"I only ask because when I asked you last, you didn't want to talk about it."

"For good reason."

"But what about kids, you're good with Blake."

"I know I am."

"But yet you don't have any of your own?" She was wondering why he didn't.

"No I don't." He didn't want to talk about this.

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Please, I want to know."

"I….DON'T…WANT….TO….TALK…" Brynjar was getting angry.

"Just tell me!" Sienna was getting angry.

"Why do you care?!" He snapped and yelled at her.

That caused Sienna to jump back a bit, she knew Brynjar could have a temper but this was the first time he snapped at her. Whatever happened, it must have been bad. But how could she get him to trust her? They were friends, and she wanted to know. Surely there had to be something she could do.

"Don't you trust me?" She asked him trying to play off the 'I thought we were friends' routine.

"We are….but I do not wish to talk about this." He said as he stood up and walked over to the pond again.

"Brynjar…you can trust me…" She said putting a hand on his shoulder.

What could have been so bad that this giant of a man didn't want to talk about it.

"Sienna, I warn you, you don't want to hear this story." Brynjar was trying not to snap at her again.

"What could be so bad?"

"I'll say this….you remember how you told me you hated the idea of any child being mistreated?" Brynjar asked her.

"Of course, human or faunus, children are innocent…" What did this have to do with it?

"Then trust me when I say you don't want to know."

"….You didn't abuse any children did you?" Sienna asked as Brynjar snarled.

"OF COURSE NOT!"

"THEN TELL ME! WHAT COULD BE SO BAD?!" She yelled back.

Brynjar turned away for a second, she heard him give out a big sigh. He stood up and turned to face her.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked in a cold tone.

"Yes…." She said as he crossed his arms.

"I warn you, once you hear this story, there is no going back…" He warned her.

"I doubt it could be that bad." She said as he gave a dark chuckle.

"You're a fool for believing that." He turned to look at the pond.

"I was married once." He said as Sienna was surprised.

She saw no ring on his finger, and he had never spoken of any wife or any kids. But then she remembered he said once, did they get a divorce?

"Once?" She asked trying to get more details.

"A Saxon woman, her name was Audrey, we were battling for control of a town, I was leading the assault, I was just concerned with the soldiers, I had no care about the regular town folk who ran and hide, to me they were a waste. After we took the town, I heard a woman screaming. I don't know why, but I chose to follow it." He said as Sienna was starting to wonder if he had a savior complex.

"I came across my men trying to rape this saxon girl, with blond flowing hair down to the small of her back, and the brightest green eyes you had ever seen. She was screaming for help. And despie my bloodlust, I did not approve of this. I threw my men off of her. And I shielded her from harm." He remembered that day.

"She didn't speak to me for a few days, we returned to Norway, she was with our company. I gave her food, protection and wealth. Eventually she opened up and started to talk to me more. I assumed that meant she was warming up to me. Eventually we started talking about more and more things, and eventually." At this point he looked at her.

"We fucked." He siad as Sienna blushed.

"Do you…have to put it like that?" She knew his people were vulgar.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, you can say 'Make love'." He said if it put her mind at ease.

"Years went by and we eventually married, I was happy, and I assumed she was too." Sienna was confused, what did he mean by that.

"I told her of my desire to have a child, but year after year, she never had any, no matter how many times we lay together, it was if she was barren." Okay was that why he was so bitter?

Did his wife never bear him any children? And that was why they got a divorce? Is that the information she was getting here? Because that's what it was starting to sound like. It would also explain why he was so bitter about it. After all, he loved kids, but couldn't have any with his wife. It would leave anyone bitter.

"And then after five years, she falls pregnant. I was overjoyed. I watched as her belly grew, and everyday I couldn't wait for the baby to come. I thanked Frigga for her help. I was ready to be a father, and then, my son was born." He smiled in slight remembrance.

"My son Arnvid. He looked just like me, he was a large baby, I knew he was going to be a strong warrior one day. I held him for as long as he could. But eventually his mother took him away from me saying I needed to get some rest, and she would stay up with our baby to feed him." This was when he seemed to trail off and wince in anger.

"I woke up later that night to hear crying, at first it was loud, but it was getting fainter and fainter, So I ran to my son's room to go and check on him, wondering if he was sick already, and what I saw…." His eyes went cold as Sienna felt scared.

"I saw my wife strangling my son." At this Sienna gasped.

She was hoping that he was kidding, but he would never joke about something like this. Why would she be strangling her own son.

"I screamed and immediately I tore her hands away from his throat and threw her to the side of the room, I heard her spine break against one of the beams of the cabin as I desperately tried to save my son. His breaths were getting weaker and weaker, and I realized not only had she strangled him, but she had fed him a deadly poison…" Sienna put her hand to her mouth.

What kind of sick witch would do that.

"My son…not even a few hours old…and he was dead in my arms. I screamed to the gods, hoping this was all a nightmare, but it wasn't….the pain I felt was real, my son was dead…and my wife was the one who did it…." His fists started trembling at the memory.

"Immediately I turned to the bitch I called my wife, I grabbed her throat and lifted her up, I cared not for her broken and useless legs, all I wanted to know was why….why did she do it? And you know what she said?" Sienna really didn't want to know.

"She said she would 'Rather be dead than be the mother to a heathen child.' And she proceeded to confess her other crimes to me." Brynjar was shaking in anger.

"Brynjar…" Sienna wanted him to stop.

"NO! YOU WANTED TO KNOW THE TRUTH! HERE IS THE WHOLE TRUTH!" He pinned Sienna against a tree in anger. She had to admit, for once she was afraid of him.

While she did admit, once she had a dream about him being this close to her. This was not the right situation for this.

"She told me that she had been trying to avoid this, and this wasn't the first time that she had fallen pregnant, but everytime she had, she would drink a poison, it wasn't deadly enough for kill, but deadly enough to kill any child growing in her….she had done this everytime we laid together, everytime we laid together in those five years trying for a child, and turns out she had been with child more than once, its just that the birth of Arnvid was the only time it didn' fail…." Sienna couldn't believe it…she had been knowingly killing all of his children, or trying to prevent any child from being born.

"I asked her why she would betray me like this, and she said that she hated the fact that she was married to a filthy pagan, a savage…a barbarian, and she refused to bring a child not blessed with the light of her god….she laughed at the very idea of killing her son….MY SON…..so…." He tightened his fist.

"I beat her….I beat her….and I beat her some more until she stopped laughing and her face was nothing more than a crushed pulp." At this Sienna felt scared.

Often Brynjar would talk about how he didn't hurt women, but to hear him talk about beating this woman to death, she couldn't believe it.

"I thought it would bring me peace, but it didn't. After I killed her, I picked up the body of my son and held him, hoping that by some miracle, that he would live, I tried to get the village healer to help, but it was too late, my son had long passed. He was gone, I finally had a child and my wife had killed him." Brynjar backed up a bit.

"Now do you see? I have no wife….I have no children…." He said as Sienna did something she wasn't expecting.

She leaned in and kissed him.

Brynjar was surprised, he tried to back away, he didn't want this, but Sienna pushed him against the tree and onto his butt as she deepened the kiss. He tried to push her off, but eventually, he stopped and he wrapped his arms around her as he closed his eyes. Finally, she pulled away.

"Brynjar….I'm not her…." Sienna said as she couldn't believe she had done that.

"I know that….but what does that have to do with this?"

"I know that we started off on the wrong foot, but….I do want to get to know you better…if you'll have me…."

"Are you asking me….what do they call it in your language….on a date?" Brynjar asked.

"Yes…"

"…..After that whole story?"

"….I won't deny, the things you told me, they scare me, but….you suffered enough…maybe its time you get some happiness back…."

"…..I don't know if I can do that…."

"At least let me try…."

"Sienna….I warn you…..if you betray me….I can't guarantee what can happen?"

"You would never hurt me."

"You don't know that, I never thought I would hurt my wife."

"She killed your son! I am not her!" Sienna yelled a bit insulted.

"Brynjar, you're far away from home, maybe this is your chance for a new start, time to give it another shot."

"….." Brynjar was silent for a second.

Sienna was worried that he was going to reject her.

"Are you trying to bed me so soon?" Suddenly she blushed as she hit his chest.

"You pervert! I mean another chance at having someone who cares about you, not for you to have another son already!"

"You should have seen the look on your face…" He laughed as she had an angry look on her face.

Despite the anger she felt at him, she enjoyed seeing the look of amusement on his face, it showed he had a softer side and that she had reached it.

She swore, she would never do anything to hurt him like that bitch had.

But the thing about promises…they were hard to keep.


	9. Calm Before The Storm

**Got another chapter up, the last two weren't really big hits. So trying to get another one out. I'm sure you can all figure out where the story is going from here.**

* * *

It had been a year since Brynjar and Sienna had started dating. And it had been interesting, Blake had neer been more excited, her uncle figure and her big sister figure were dating. Needless to say the reactions amongst the people had been varied. The female faunus were pissed, they couldn't believe that Sienna managed to beat them to it. The males were all jealous that Brynjar beat them to it. Ghira and Kali thought they were dreaming at first because they couldn't believe that Sienna was actually dating a human. Ghira dropped his tea cup because he couldn't believe it. Kali while she had kind of been shipping the two couldn't believe it because Sienna didn't seem to like Brynjar. Honestly she thought Sienna would end up a Tsundere or something, but she didn't end up like that. So it threw her off a bit. But overall, she was happy for the two.

Blake had her thirteenth birthday not too long ago. And Brynjar didn't like the fact that she was getting older, when she was 12, she was still very much like a little kid. But now that she turned 13, she was officially a teenager and almost overnight she seemed to do the moody teen transformation and begun reading a lot of books, some involving romance, some involving horror, and some involving things he didn't want to know about. The point is he missed when she acted like a little kid. It bothered him that she seemed to change overnight. But on the plus side, she still came to him for advice a lot. Granted his advice wasn't good because he had no experience with the subjects she wanted to know about, so his response was always 'Ask your parents.'

Granted, Blake wasn't as moody as she could have been, the faunus rights movements were going on, but they were making very little progress, and because of it. Some members of the white fang were getting restless. Sienna was also starting to lose faith in Ghira, but she was still following him because all groups had bad times, maybe this was just theres. Plus, she couldn't see her going down the road of an extemist, especially not now.

The truth was she liked Brynjar. She liked him A LOT. She never thought she would ever be this close to a human, but she was. If someone had told her a year ago, she would be dating the savage with the wolf head on his body, she would have laughed at you and slapped you. But now here she was, her past self would be looking at her like she was crazy. But she was happy with Brynjar, despite her being a faunus and him being a human, they got along well. She still wasn't convinced his gods were real, but she respected his religion. Granted she didn't like his occassional animal sacrifice. Nor did she like his process of taking Psilocybin mushrooms because of him trying to get a spiritual experience. But overall, he was still a good man. They still had conflicts over their viewpoints in life. But she didn't seem to mind so much anymore.

If there was another thing that was great, it was the sex. They had their first time together a few months ago, and well, Sienna knew she was a tiger faunus, and she could be quite wild. But lets just say that the wolf head that Brynjar wore symbolized his own wild and feral nature. Often they would find themselves going absolutely crazy during mating, Sienna often digging her nails into his back, and Brynjar often pinning her down and showing her who was the Alpha. Sienna loved every second of it. Other men she had dated in the past had been pretty Beta and tame, but Brynjar was all dominant and all Alpha. She fetl satisified everytime. And if things weren't good enough already, Brynjar was rather well equipped, it was good to see that his muscular build wasn't just because he was compensating for something. Like Sienna said, she was happy and satisifed. And once again, people were jealous of her. Well, the women were jealous of her, some of the men who batted for the other team. But most of the men were jealous of Brynjar.

Granted, there were definitely people who did not approve of the relationship, some thought that mixing between a faunus and a human was wrong. But they were few and far in between. So Sienna paid them no attention.

She felt two strong arms grasp her from behind.

"You let your guard down Tigress…" She giggled at the nickname.

"Has the wolf found his prey?" She teased back.

"You could say that." Suddenly she felt herself turned around and pushed back against a tree with a pair of lips pressed against hers.

Needless to say after a few months, Brynjar wasn't so hesitant about their relationship as he was before, and had actually begun to embrace it, he still had some issues, but it was nothing they couldn't work out. Granted, Sienna didn't want children just yet. And Brynjar wasn't ready to go that far yet. They were only dating, they had no plan on marrying any time soon. Besides, Sienna rather liked their situation now.

They lent up against a tree together and watched the sunset.

"Do you think its strange how far we've come?" Sienna honestly still couldn't believe it.

Again, she was dating a human, she never saw it coming. She wondered what else she would do that would make her question her earlier thoughts. She had to admit though, there was one added benefit to dating a human. She didn't know why, but her father had hated humans far more than she ever did. And he warned her that if she ever married a human, then he would disown her and probably do far worse things. But her mother personally had no opinion, then again she hadn't met Brynjar yet. Because she lived on the other side of the island. But her mother had been a bit kinder than her father. And yet she had thi taboo feeling of disobeying her father, and honestly it felt good.

She wasn't doing this out of some sense of rebellion. She genunially cared about Brynjar. But she had to admit, her thoughts did often go back to her parents when it came down to it.

"I hear you're going to another protest soon." Brynjar said as Sienna nodded.

"Yes Ghira is hoping that this one will get us back on track."

"I hope so too, I don't like you being away for so long."

"Relax, you don't need to save me from anyone there anymore." She joked as she had made sure to step up her training ever since she was caught off guard during that riot.

"I know that, if you're as viscious in battle as you are in bed, I have nothing to worry about."

"Jerk!" She yelled as she smacked his chest again, it did nothing to faze the man, but this was just their playful way of flirting.

"So whats the plan, go in by boat like last time?" He asked wondering how long this trip would take.

"Most likely, go by boat, take a train to the city. And should be back in a week."

"A week without you here, what will I do?"

"Oh trust me, I'm sure you know what happens at the end of the week."

"I'm sure I do."

Life was going good so far.

But good things must come to an end.

"Miss Sienna." Adam Taurus came up.

Brynjar glared at the boy. He was quite tall for his age of 14, he was just a year older than Blake, but that didn't mean anything else. Adam was still a shrimp to Brynjar. And he never quite liked the boy. Adam didn't like Brynjar either. So the feeling was mutual. Sienna didn't see what those two had against each other, but if she had to guess, it was because Brynjar didn't like boys being around Blake. He could be just as protective as Ghira. Boy, Sienna pitied the guy who eventually ended up dating Blake, he was going to have to deal with two papa bears. And that was going to be pure hell for whoever it turned out to be.

"Yes Adam?"

"Lord Belladonna asked me to come get you, said its time to go."

"Very well, goodbye Brynjar." She kissed his cheek as Adam was leaving.

"See you in a week?"

"In a week."

Little did they know, what happened on this trip would change the course of history.


	10. The Storm of Betrayal

**Here we go, trying to get this one out of the way before I have to go back to work tomorrow.**

* * *

It had been a few months since Sienna left for that fateful trip. When she came back, she was more distant. And Adam seemed more cocky. Sienna and him would still talk, but sometimes she would trail off in the middle of a conversation. She didn't talk to him anymore about the fight for faunus equality. Brynjar personally didn't have a hand in the matter, but he found it strange that she stopped talking to him about something she was passionate about. Whenever the topic would come up she would often veer away from it. Almost as if she was trying to avoid something. Ghira wouldn't tell him anything, but he just seemed disappointed in what was happening.

A few more months passed after that, and still something was going on, and he still had no idea what.

Brynjar tried to ask Blake, but even she was being distant. Everyone was being distant. In other news, his meadery had been opened and he was making quite a profit off of it that he was finally able to finish his cabin, and Sienna was thinking about moving in with him. Right now, he was walking up to the Belladonna household when he heard screaming.

"DON'T YOU SEE?! THERE'S NO POINT IN TRYING TO TAKE THE HIGH ROAD WHEN THEY WON'T!" Blake screamed out as Brynjar came through the door.

"What's going on?" He asked as he walked in to see Ghira and Kali were looks of anger and grief on their face.

"Uncle Brynjar!" Blake said in surprise that was here.

"What's going on? Does this have anything to do with how distant you all have been?" He asked as he wiped his hands of some dirt.

"Blake, taking this path won't help! If anything it will just reignite fear across the world." Ghira said as Blake snarled at him.

"It's better to be feared than stepped on! Can't you see that?! We tried going the peaceful route, and its gotten us nowhere! Don't you remember the riot? Don't you remember the attack on the caravan? Don't you remember anything that has happened over these past few years? There is no sign the humans will ever change or ever respect us!" She yelled out as Brynjar crossed his arms.

"Can someone please explain to me what is going on?" Brynjar was honestly confused.

"Brynjar, over the last few months, the white fang has begun to take a more radical approach, fighting fire with fire." Kali said as he raised an eyebrow.

"I thought the whole point was to show the world that you would not succumb to the hatred of the faunus wars?" He said as Blake whipped her heard around so fast she could have broken her neck.

"We're not succumbing to anything! We're just trying to survive, if they stand in our way, I can't promise them anything!" This made Brynjar stop for a bit.

What had happened to the sweet little girl he knew? Now she was replaced by this moody teenager who seemed to believe that fighting back was going to help? Well, in all honesty, Brynjar was totally for fighting back. But this was a different situation.

"Uncle Brynjar, you often told me stories of your battles, surely you understand?"

"Little one….my battles weren't to improve my image, they were to spread fear and conquer, if you think fighting is going to make people think more of you, that will only lead to them fearing you, if that is your goal, than so be it." Blake didn't like that answer.

"All we're doing is demanding the respect we deserve! And nothing else!"

"You're a fool to think if they will respect you because you decided to attack them." Brynjar was just being honest.

"….." Blake froze as she looked at her parents and her uncle.

"HOW CAN YOU ALL BE SUCH COWARDS?!" She turned and ran out of the house.

"….." Brynjar didn't like being called a coward, but he figured it was just that teenage rebellion stage she was going through.

Her parents did not take to that very well. And he decided it was time to leave.

"Ghira, Kali, she's just angry, I'm sure she didn't mean that." Brynjar said as they nodded.

"Yes….I'm sure she'll be fine in the morning, she just needs time to cool off." Ghira said as they stood up to go get some tea to help calm their nerves.

Brynjar walked back to his cabin. The place itself looked just like hit hut back home, just bigger. He had to admit, he had done a fine job on it. He walked inside and saw that Sienna was sitting on his bed. Waiting for him.

"I take it by the fact that you're here that means you've accepted my offer to move in with me." He said with a smile as she was looking at the wall.

"Well, not exactly…." She said as he walked over to the bed and laid down.

"You seem troubled." He said as she nodded.

"You could say that things have changed with the white fang."

"Does this have anything to do with the argument Blake had with her parents?" Brynjar asked as Sienna turned to look at him.

"You know about that?"

"I was there." He said as Sienna went quiet.

She seemed to be thinking about what she was going to say next. Almost as if she was afraid of what she was going to say. Brynjar had no idea what had gotten into her, but something told him that something serious had happened.

"Brynjar, you know about how the white fang has chosen to go into a new direction?" She asked as Brynjar shrugged.

"I was led to assume that you chose to fight back against those who don't share your ideas." He said as Sienna went quiet.

"I wouldn't exactly put it that way, but yes, we can't afford to be these peace protesters anymore, its time to take a more radical approach." She said as Brynjar rolled his eyes.

"It probably won't work, I've read enough of your history to know that it won't help." He said as Sienna looked back at him.

"This isn't like in the war Brynjar! We just want to be left alone! That's all! We don't want faunus supremacy!"

"Maybe, but does it end there? Despite your intentions, things change, ideas change, and all it takes is one man with the wrong idea to suddenly start a war." Sienna was getting mad at him.

"You act as if we're all going to go rabid!"

"I'm not acting as if you are, I know It will happen." He sat up and looked at her.

"Brynjar! I know your past! Do you have any position to talk?" She asked as Brynjar had told her the truth of his past.

How he was a Viking raider, how he killed many people, some who chose to fight him in battle, and some who just got in his way. How he stole land, riches, people's lives. How he did all these things just to survive. Some would consider him a monster.

"Sienna, as I told Blake, I had no delusions of eventually being respected, I had every intention of being feared, I had every intention of picking a fight so I could eventually go to Valhalla, you however want to create a better world for the faunus, tell me, do you really think that will help?" He asked as she went quiet for a bit.

"We can't just lay down and take it like dogs Brynjar…you know that."

"And who says you have to?"

"Ghira does every time he claims we shouldn't fight back!"

"Ghira isn't telling you to lay down and take it, he's telling you to think it through before you go into it."

"I HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT IT!" Sienna stood up and walked over to the fireplace and stood there.

"You just don't understand Brynjar…you're a human…..you could never understand." She said as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Understand what? What it's like to be feared? Hated? I know all about those, do I not understand what its like to be hated by being something different? I know all about that, the armies of the christians made sure of that."

"It's not the same!" Sienna said as she looked back at him.

"In what regard?"

"Its…its…." Sienna was trying to come up with an argument.

"Sienna…." He cupped her face with his one hand.

"I don't want to see you throw your life away over some hatred like this, you will not get far…" Brynjar despite being only about 30, had seen enough in this life to know when things would go south.

"If I don't do anything about this, then things will never change." Sienna put her hand across his face.

"Sienna I'm telling you, this will not end well, just trust Ghira, he's a good man." She went silent at that.

"I know he's a good man…but he's too good….I'm losing hope that humans and faunus will ever be equal." She said as she looked up at her lover.

"And what about us? We're from two different worlds, and yet look at us." He said as their bodies pressed closer together.

"Just because a human and a faunus have done….done this, it doesn't mean the rest of the world will be so accepting, what if someone tried to take me away from you?"

Brynjar went silent for a bit.

"Sienna…know this, no giant….no world serpent, no god or goddess will stop me from getting to the ones who I love, if someone has wronged me, I will hunt them down until I get my vengeance."

"See? How is that different from what I want to do?" She asked as Brynjar went quiet.

"Because you're trying to quit on Ghira when you've barely started, I'm a man who has gone far past the point of no return already." He said as Sienna was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You still have some of your innocence, your purity, but my hands and my soul have been stained by blood, I am no stranger to violence, I was bred into it, some would call us wild animals, and they wouldn't be far off, but you….you're not an animal." He said as he wasn't good at this sappy stuff.

"I don't understand."

"I was bred for war Sienna, but you don't have to be."

"Brynjar, I can't just sit back and let this happen."

"Just give Ghira a chance, I'm sure things will get better." He said as Sienna thought it over.

"Alright, I'll wait until morning."

"Good, until then, will you stay the night?" He asked as she smiled.

"Of course, just sleeping tonight Wolf boy." She wagged her finger as he laughed.

"Very well." He said as they both laid down to go to bed.

 **A few hours later**

Brynjar was awoken by a loud crack of thunder. He yawned and sat up for a second. He wasn't expecting his peaceful slumber to be interrupted by Thor. He moved his hand to make sure he wasn't disturbing Sienna. But when he looked over to her side of the bed. He noticed she was gone.

"What the?" He asked as he looked around.

"Sienna?" He didn't understand, did she go out for a walk.

No, who would go out in this weather. He looked around thinking maybe she got up to stoke the fire. But that was when he found a note on the table. He picked it up and read it.

 _Brynjar_

 _I'm sorry, but I can't let this continue to happen. We've suffered under humans for too long. And I can't take control of the white fang from here. I didn't want it to come to this, and I was hoping you would come with me. But you made it clear what you think. And also the more I think about it, I can't bring a human with me, especially since I'm going to be the new leader. I'm sorry, I didn't want it to come to this. But sacrifices have to be made. I just wish it didn't have to be this one._

 _Goodbye, I pray one day I'll see you again._

 _Love,_

 _Sienna._

Brynjar crumpled the note in rage. He couldn't believe it! SHE LEFT HIM! But then he thought of something else. A certain other that had been thinking the same way as Sienna. One who he thought was just being a moody teenager.

"Blake…." He put his trousers and his wolf head on and started to run all the way to the Belladonna estate.

He was hoping he was wrong. He ran all the way to the Belladonnas. Hoping that Blake hadn't been so foolish to go with them.

"GHIRA! KALI!" He banged on the door as he saw the light turns on and Kali come to the door in a robe.

"Brynjar? It's midnight!"

"Where's Blake?" He asked as she looked confused.

"She'sin her room…" Brynjar walked into the house and immediately went to her room.

"Brynjar what are you-" He noticed the door was locked, so he kicked it in.

His eyes scanned the room, and he noticed that Blake was nowhere in sight. He found another note on the table addressed to her parents.

"No…." He said as he ran out and Kali saw what had happened and called for Ghira.

Brynjar's rage grew as he got closer to the dock. He knew there was only one boat chartered to leave at midnight. Since no one was crazy enough to leave in the middle of the storm. That had to be the one they were going on. He had one chance to stop them.

He ran as fast as he could, he ran like a man possessed. He had a mission that he was not going to fail. But as he got closer to the dock. He noticed as boat going off in the distance.

"No…." He knew that had to be theres.

KR KRACK

Thunder and Lightning cracked overhead.

"NO…" He got louder as the storm grew more intense.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled as the storm went crazy with his rage.

Meanwhile on the boat Sienna heard something.

"SIEEEENNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAA!" She heard a voice yell from the dock.

She saw a figure shrouded in darkness, it looked like a wolf that stood on two legs. And she knew who it was. A pang of guilt went through her heart as she realized what she had done, but what was necessary. Brynjar was on the dock trying to stop him. As the storm brewed overhead, it only made his form look more intimidating.

"YOU BETRAYED ME SIENNA! YOU VOWED YOU WOULD NEVER HURT ME LIKE SHE DID!" Sienna was confused for a second.

"YOU TOOK YOUR LOVE, AND YOU TOOK THE GIRL I LOVED LIKE A DAUGHTER!" Sienna looked at Blake who was currently asleep.

Oh shit….she got what he was talking about. Once again, his lover had betrayed him and stolen a child from him.

"WELL HEAR ME NOW! I WILL SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE HUNTING YOU DOWN!" Sienna shook her head at that.

"You don't mean that…." She hoped he wasn't as angry as he was now.

"KNOW THIS! THERE IS NO WHERE YOU CAN HIDE FROM ME! SOMEDAY YOU WILL LOOK BEHIND YOU! AND YOU BETTER PRAY I WON'T BE THERE! BECAUSE IF I AM! IT WILL BE THE LAST DAY OF YOUR LIFE!" At that, another crack of lightning split the sky.

All of a sudden, she saw a icy blue aura surround him as it took on the shape of a vicious wolf glaring at her ready to tear her to pieces.

Sienna turned away, with tears rolling down her face. She had lost him. She had left home, and now she had lost her lover. She only hoped that one day he would understand why she had to go.

She really hoped….

One day he would understand…and maybe forgive her.


	11. Born of Fenrir

**So figured I would update this, I also got my new King Arthur story going on. As well as another story in the works where Jaune is betrayed by his team. But that isn't published yet.**

 **Anyways, So this chapter is a bit rushed, trying to figure out where to go from here.**

 **But you'll see.**

* * *

"And that's pretty much the story guys." Blake said to her friends as they were all on a boat to go to Menagerie.

After the first semester had ended, Blake said she was going to go home. She figured it was time to go back and see her family. She had made a lot of mistakes since she had left home, and it was only now that she figured it was time to remedy those.

"So you're saying that you basically blew your parents and your uncle off in favor of going with the white fang?" Yang had to admit, that must have sucked.

"Yes."

"And your Uncle is actually a human?" Ruby was shocked at that.

"Yes, he is."

She honestly thought that Blake grew up exclusively around Faunus. She never would have guessed that she had actually had a family relation who was human. It just didn't seem right. Why would she join the more radical part of the white fang then?

"I'm still processing something…" Yang twisted her finger in her ear and flicked some wax out.

"The leader of the white fang…..was dating your uncle…."

"Yeah…"

"Who was a human…."

"Yeah…"

"The very thing that the white fang HATES right now?"

"The very same."

"…..THAT MAKES NO SENSE!"

"I know, it seems stupid now, but one good human didn't necessarily mean all of them were good."

"Wow that's kind of racist Blake."

"YANG!"

"I'm joking, but seriously, the leader of the white fang was in love with a human?"

"…Well I wouldn't call it love…"

"They were dating for a year, and she often spent the night as his house, come on, there had to be something."

"Uhm, Yang, they were both very….primal in their urges."

"That's normal, for all you know they could have been in love."

"True, but, if she really loved him, would she have really left? Maybe she was just using him to fulfill some taboo fantasy?" Blake honestly wasn't sure about Sienna.

She had seen the woman as a mentor and big sister. But she left Brynjar and she never talked about him not even to her. Whenever she would bring him up, Sienna would cut the conversation. She was starting to wonder if Sienna ever cared for Brynjar, or if she was using him for some messed up human fetish fantasy. Honestly she didn't know, and didn't want to know. Either way, she felt a twang of guilt go through her when she remembered what the last thing she said to her Uncle and her parents was. She called them cowards, and that was something she was scared to apologize for.

"So, your Uncle was some sort of warrior following an old religion?" Weiss asked as she had never heard of anything called a Viking.

"Yes, he came from some land called Norway."

"Nothing I've ever heard of, you sure he didn't bump his head and forget who he was? Or maybe he was delusional?" Weiss wasn't sure what to think.

"No, we had brain scans, his brain was completley fine, honestly its possible it could be a small island we haven't discovered."

"Or maybe he was from another world?" Ruby suggested.

"Don't be stupid Ruby." Weiss said as the very notion of that was ridiculous.

"And we're here…" Blake said as she saw the island that was her home.

She hadn't been back here for so long, it was only after the semester had ended that she decided to come back. Only after she had talked it through with her friends and after they had told her to go through with it did she finally decide to go home. But they also tagged along, so she was also nervous about how her parents would react to her bringing friends.

"There's my Uncle's Meadery." She said as it had gotten bigger since the last time she had seen it.

Apparently that small brewery was now a much larger factory. She had actually smiled when she heard that Menagerie had something else to help provide money. As it turned out, Mead was becoming a very popular drink in some of the world. And since Menagerie was the only place where you could get it, it was bringing more money to the island. And that she was truly grateful for. Yet another pain went through her heart as she realized her uncle had inadvertantly done so much for them. She honestly was scared to see him again.

Sienna had told her about how Brynjar had ran to the docks looking for her when she left. At the time she didn't think much of it, but now it was all she could think about. Sienna never talked about it after that. And she was honestly scared to ask about what else happened with her uncle. But she had the feeling that whatever Sienna saw, it was something scary. Because often whenever Blake would even mention her Uncle, Sienna would get this look in her eyes and leave.

"You think he's there?" Yang asked wanting to meet this guy who Blake talked about.

"Probably out in his cabin or working on his ship." Blake smiled as she remembered her Uncle's hobbies.

She was scared to see her family again. And yet she couldn't help but hope that it would be a happy reunion. That would be perfect, after all, she had screwed up so much, it would be nice to make amends for the mistakes she made. But she knew it wasn't going to be as easy as she hoped it would be. It was more likely it would take a lot of pain and a lot of ters and who knows what else.

"Well, time to go, are you ready partner?" Yang said as Blake nodded.

"It's just…I left here when I was barely 14, its been three years. I can't believe how much I missed." All those times she could have been spending with her family, and instead she was working for an organization that got darker and darker as time went by.

She never thought the white fang would turn into a group of psychos. Nobody did. Even Sienna had grown more and more violent as time went by that Blake couldn't even recognize her anymore. There was a moment in the white fangs history where she disappeared for almost a year, she came back eventually with a renewed vigor to do what she thought was right.

Either way, that was in the past, the only thing she could do now was hope for the best.

She got off the boat and began the walk to her home. Her friends were shocked at the sheer size of it. They couldn't believe she lived in a such a nice home. Weiss couldn't believe her friend was something of royalty. Ruby was excited because she wanted to meet Blake's parents, and Yang was there to support her friend no matter what.

Weiss was getting some looks due to her status as a Schnee. Some were confused looks, others were glares of hate. And most were just wondering why the daughter of the Belladonnas was walking with three humans. Something was odd. What had happened in the three years she had been gone that she was suddenly talking to more humans? Last they knew the Belladonna girl had been traumatized during a riot and wanted nothing to do with humans.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Blake knocked on the giant wooden doors to her home.

"I'm not sure about this." She said as she was ready to turn away.

Only for the creak of the door opening to distract her. And she froze in palce as she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello? Who's there?" She heard her mothers voice say as she froze and was a bit scared to turn around.

"Uhm…" She turned to face her mom.

"Blake?" Kali couldn't believe her daughter was actually standing there.

"Uhm, Hi Mom!" And as soon as Blake did her awkward wave, Kali had immediately enveloped her in a hug.

"My beautiful baby girl!" She cried as she couldn't believe she was home.

Blake felt her worry and tension ease away as she hugged her mom back. Meanwhile the peanut gallery was just looking on.

"Woah, that's Blake's mom? She looks so young…." Yang said as she looked really good for her age.

"Yang, you're not going gay on us are you?" Ruby asked wondering why her sister pointed that out.

"No, but you got to admit, she does look really pretty."

"Yeah, but aren't you implying she's old?" Ruby said as that could be seen as the wrong thing to say.

"Nah, I'm just saying, she and Blake look like they could be sisters."

"Kali! Who is at the door?" They heard a strong voice say as they saw a giant man with muscles and a hairy chest come out.

"Blake?" He asked as his eyes widened.

"Hi Dad…." Soon he was also in on the family hug.

Meanwhile Team RWBY was just looking at the trio with a bit of awe, or as Yang put it.

"Woah…serious DILF there."

"YANG!" Weiss said as she couldn't believe what she just said.

"Daddy…." Yang said as she was looking at those muscles.

"Yang shut up! They'll hear you!" Ruby said as she was hoping they weren't hearing that.

Luckily they were too focused on their family hug to really care about what her team was saying. But eventually, Kali had to open her eyes and she saw the three human girls standing there looking at their family.

"Blake? Who are these three?" She asked as Blake backed away.

"These are my friends and teammates from Beacon."

"You got into beacon?" Kali never thought her daughter would enroll in a huntsman academy.

"Yeah, its..its a long story." She said as she didn't know what to say.

"Come in! You can tell the both of us!" She said as she pulled Blake in.

"Wait Mom! One more thing…" She said as she noticed something was off.

"What is it?" Kali asked, glad that her daughter was home.

"Where is Uncle Brynjar?" She asked as both Ghira and Kali froze.

"…." Both were silent, and Blake suddenly didn't feel good about coming here anymore.

Something was wrong, and it was scaring her that she didn't know what.

"Blake, I think its best if you ALL come inside." Kali said in a quieter tone as Blake knew something bad had happened.

Where was Uncle Brynjar? Did something happen? Was he alright? He wasn't mad at her for leaving was he? Did he die? Her heart stopped at that. That must have been why they froze at the mention of his name! Suddenly Blake felt a weight of guilt enter her soul. What if her Uncle was dead, and she wasn't around to say goodbye…oh please say he wasn't dead.

She sat down on the couch with her friends as Kali brought out some tea for them, and Mead for Ghira. Who had grown rather fond of the drink he and his friend had created, granted he knew to drink responsibly.

"Mom….Dad, he's not dead is he?" Blake asked as they shook their heads.

"No Blake, he's alive…." She breathed out a sigh of relief.

"At least, he was the last time we saw him." At that Blake froze.

"What do you mean the last time you saw him?" She did not like the sound of that.

"Brynjar left Menagerie a year after you did." Blake's hands tightened around her tea cup.

"What happened?!" Usually she wouldn't panic but she did not like the sound of this.

"We're still not entirely sure, but it started the night you left." At this Blake felt a pang of pain go through her heart.

"Brynjar ran to the docks trying to stop the boat that you were on, after we found the note you left for us, we ran down to join him. But we came at the end of whatever he was yelling, and what we saw was…horrifying…" Kali still had nightmares about it.

"What happened? Sienna never told me too many details of that night." At the mention of her name, both Kali and Ghira had anger flash across their faces before they regained their composure.

"We run down to the docks, and we find out Brynjar's aura had been unlocked." She said as Blake titled her head.

"That's impossible! A human being can't unlock their aura without the help of another, to do so alone wouldrequire…"

"To do so alone would require an emotion so great that it completely overtakes the soul and manifests itself." Kali said as she took a sip of Ghira's mead.

"Blake, we came down to see Brynjar, his face contorted into rage, and the image of a giant wolf in chains howling at Sienna. At first we thought it was a trick of the light, or possibly the lightning and his wolf cloak causing us to see things, but the it grew bigger and bigger." Blake was confused.

"The wolf continued to grow until the whole island could see the monster, its teeth bared, and claws at the ready, it was howling in agony and rage, it shook as if it was being tortured as if it was being trapped. And then it happened, the crack of the lightning released the wolf, and it let out a howl, and looked out into the horizon where Sienna was, and then it receded back into Brynjar." Ghira remembered thinking about how scared he was, and he wasn't one to scare easily.

"You mean, like the stories he told us about Fenrir?" Blake said as they nodded.

"Almost exactly, he went back to his cabin, he didn't say a word after that, but something changed that night…" Kali said as she tried to recall her memories.

"Weeks went by and Brynjar wasn't the same, he was still working, but he was more quick to anger, the fact that the villagers turned on him didn't help." At this Blake stood up.

"WHAT?!" She didn't think things had gotten that bad!

"Yes, they only tolerated Brynjar because of Sienna, some genuinally liked him, but somehow the rumors spread of him being the cause of the evil wolf that appeared over menagerie, those who liked him now feared him, and those that only tolerated him finally had a reason to hate him." Blake did not like the sound of this.

"They would poke him, and he would fight back, they would try to chase him off, and he would send them to the hospital, they try to ambush him…..and sometimes you could hear the screams from far away…" Blake did not like this, this didn't sound like her Uncle at all.

"After a year, Brynjar was the most feared man on Menagerie, so he made a choice, he told us he couldn't stay here any longer, he fixed his ship, he took his weapons, and the last thing he did was say goodbye to Kali and I, right before he gave me the full ownership of the meadery." Ghira remembered their last goodbye.

"Did he say where he was going?" Blake wanted to know.

"He only said one thing, that he would 'Hunt down the one who turned him into the monster he was now.' At first I thought he was talking about finding Sienna, but then we heard rumors." Blake raised a brow at that.

"Rumors?"

"Tell me Blake, you were in the white fang during its more…radical approach, surely you heard tales of the White Wolf of the Crescent Moon?" At this Blake froze.

The White Wolf of the crescent moon was an enemy of the white fang, no one had seen his face, but he had been described as a bloodthirsty butcher, he never hurted innocents, but if he came across anyone who was part of the white fang, he would show no mercy, descriptions of unspeakable gruesome torture methods were described. Blake and Sienna had heard rumors about him, but they assumed it was just something designed to scare them.

To hear that it actually was one man, and it was her Uncle Brynjar, it was too much.

"….Surely there has to be something else." Blake wanted to know anything she could.

"I'm afraid that's it, the only thing we know was that Brynjar wants revenge, not just against Sienna for betraying him but…..also for taking his daughter away from him." At this Blake froze.

"What?" She didn't like the sound of it.

At this Ghira took another sip as he got up to explain.

"You are my daughter Blake, and Brynjar didn't deny that, but he also saw you as his own daughter, he loved you like I did, and when you left with Sienna, all that was left was Anger, sadness….and his need for revenge against Sienna." Blake felt guilt weigh more and more heavily down on her.

"No…..please….it can't be true."

"I'm sorry Blake it is…." Kali moved to comfort her daughter.

"Blake, he told us the truth about why he didn't have any children, the truth about his first wife and his first child." Ghira was about to relay the story Sienna had told them so long ago.

"But I thought you said he didn't have any children?" Ruby said as Ghira looked at the three humans his daughters were friends with.

"I warn you, this story is not pretty…." Ghira warned them.

"We're not leaving Blake now." Yang said as Ghira sighed.

"Sit down, I warn you, it is not easy to hear."


	12. White Wolf Stained Red

**Hey guys so sorry this chapter is so short. I've been typing this on my phone because I have staff duty and we're not allowed to bring our laptops out. So been trying to type this out on my smartphone.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Blake had been pretty quiet all night. Yang and the others had been introduced to her parents. Needless to say, Blake's mom had been very hospitable and enjoyed talking with the rest of her team. Ghira also rather enjoyed talking to Ruby, the socially awkward girl was just so sweet and innocent it made his heart melt. But Blake had been looking over the balcony and into the distance. The only thing she could think about was her Uncle. Her parents were quick to forgive her, as they were never mad at her, and missed her so much. But her Uncle, because of her, he had been driven out of Menagerie. Because of what she and Sienna did. And the guilt was eating her up. How many people were hurt because of what she did? How many members of her family did she hurt by leaving?

She walked back to her old room. And she stepped on something. And she looked down and saw something sticking out in the darkness. She picked it up and noticed it felt soft. She picked it up and sat on her bed bringing it into the light. She smiled as she realized what it was. It was a stuffed wolf toy her Uncle had gotten her for her birthday. While she had said she was too old for stuffed animals when her friends were looking at her. She gave her family the look that said she secretly loved it but didn't want her friends to know about her love for stuffed animals. Blake may have been afraid of most canines, but the wolf reminded her of her uncle with the Wolfish head on his head. She set the toy down next to her pillows. Or at least what she thought were her pillows. Come to think of it, she left this place so suddenly, she didn't realize that everything was just as she left it. And her eyes widened as she realized her golden dragon stuffed animal and stuffed monkey toy were right where she left it.

"I can't believe it, they're still here…" She was shocked, her parents really hadn't opened her room since she left did they?

She ended up going to her bookshelf and found the photo album with her Uncle in them. Right where she left it. She opened it to see the photos they took when she first met her uncle. When he was still recovering from his wounds, and yet still found time to go hunting and fishing. In fact, one of the photos was him carrying a deer on his back. While Blake was carrying his box which was way too big for her. She chuckled a bit at that memory. She also remembered that the same day. He also went fishing and caught her the biggest tuna fish she had ever seen. So while he was feasting on venison, she was feasting on Tuna. And it was one of her most cherished memories, not just because that was her favorite food, but also because it was the first time she truly spent time with Brynjar that wasn't them playing their little fantasy fights.

While some would assume Blake didn't think about her Uncle at all in the past three years. In truth she had thought about him a lot. What he thought about her, how he was doing, if he was still alive or if he had been killed in an accident, she was so tempted to try and send a letter back to him every now and then. But yet just like with her parents, she hadn't sent anything back that even hinted that she was still alive. And the guilt came back as she closed the photo album.

When her parents told her they hadn't seen her Uncle in two years, she was starting to understand what they must have felt like when she left. She was worried sick, and she only just found out he was missing. She knew the truth about him, how he was the white wolf of the crescent moon. And she had to admit, when she heard those stories, she thought it was just some scare tactic the authorities were using, to find out that he was not only real but also her uncle was a hard thing to accept.

Another scary thing to her was finding out he had unlocked his aura through pure emotional strain. That was something not only rare, but also devestating. And again, something her father said earlier got to her.

Brynjar saw her as his own daughter. And even worse, her mother had told her and her friends about the truth behind Brynjar's son….needless to say, the group had various reactions.

Ruby had immediately started crying as soon as the story was over. And she and Yang hugged each other. Yang had been shaking in rage at what the evil woman had done to her own son, but she chose to hug Ruby since she needed it. Weiss thought her own father was bad, but to hear what Brynjar's wife did to his son, it was unspeakable, and she hoped that woman was burning in the worst part of Hell. There was not a dry eye after that story was done. Even Ghira and Kali who had heard the story before multiple times and knew it, they still had a hard time relying it to other people. It was that horrifying to them.

Was that why Brynjar wanted to hunt Sienna down? Because once again a woman he cared about took a child from him? Blake knew it had to be that.

"Uncle Brynjar…I'm sorry….I swear I'll find you…." And then Blake went over to her old computer.

And she begun to find any and all resources on the white wolfof the crescent moon.

She would find her Uncle, and she would bring him back.

That was her new goal.

She would find him, and bring him back home, where he belonged.

 **Meanwhile somewhere else**

"My tongue…he took my…tongue…." A white fang grunt was bleeding from the mouth as his speech came out gurgled.

He had come out of nowhere, the only indication that he was there was the slight glint of light of his sword hitting their tac lights. And then making its way into them. They tried to fight back, but he just overpowered them. Almost as If they were children.

"Please…..no more…." A female grunt said as she was trying to help the one whose tongue had been ripped out.

"AGGGGHHH!" The man in question killed the grunt without question, but he slammed the woman against the wall.

"Please…."

He held up a photo and asked one question.

"Where?" He asked as she looked at the photo.

Only to see it was a picture of High leader Khan.

"I-I don't know! I'm just a grunt!"

"WHERE?!" He yelled again as she felt scared for her life.

"I'M JUST A GRUNT, I DON'T KN-" Her head was soon smashed against the wall and a sickening crunch could be heard as her brain was crunched down and blood began to flow from her nose and mouth.

"Useless….." Another dead end.


	13. One Day You'll Be Free

**So finally got around to writing another chapter to this. Sorry been out of it lately. Been really busy with Army training, gym training, trying to find an MMA gym. Trying to PAY for said MMA gym. And all this other stuff. So I've been busy.**

* * *

It had been a week since Blake and her team had returned from Menagerie after visiting her parents. And she had dived into finding out where her Uncle was. However, she made sure not to make the same mistake she did when she was looking for Torchwick and the white fang. She wasn't neglecting her team like she did last time. This time she was taking breaks. Granted it was hard to find information on him.

You think that for a giant of a man who looked like he could throw mountains he would be easy to find. But all she heard was stories from so called survivors of his rage. She still couldn't believe this was the same man who had played with her when she was a child. Then again, he did often tell stories of his time as a Viking warrior. And she knew he was capable of violence, but she didn't know it would be this intense.

"Blllaaakkkkkeeeee…" Ruby said as she pulled her away.

"Ruby we agreed, I get til 7 to research this!"

"Blake it's 7:30." Ruby said pointing to the clock.

"Oh…" She must have lost track of the time.

"I know you're worried about him. But you remember our agreement, you have to take time to unwind and have fun." Ruby reminded as she brought her over to their board game.

"I know, is JNPR still coming over?" She asked as this was becoming a tradition between the two teams.

"Yep, they're just finishing up some team training right now."

Blake sat down as her thoughts drifted back to her uncle. And especially to the story her parents told her of the monstrous Aura wolf that had appeared when he lost her. It was rare for someone's aura to manifest due to pure rage, but it was almost never a good sign. And the fact that it had taken on the form of a wolf gave Blake some concern. She often remembered the stories her Uncle would tell her, about Ragnarok, and how Fenrir would break free from his chains and kill Odin. But she was certain that was just a fairytale. How her Uncle could believe such things she would never know.

She didn't mean to insult his beliefs but she couldn't help but find the very concept of his religion to be ridiculous. Gods and giants, serpents and giant wolfs, it was crazy to think about. And yet, hearing about a monstrous giant wolf manifesting as his Semblance? It was unsettling to say the least.

"Hey guys!" Jaune said as he came into the room.

"Alright! Lets get to the game!" Ruby said as she brought out the board game.

 **Meanwhile on Menagerie**

Kali was cooking dinner. Things were finally starting to look up. She had been so happy to hear that Blake had left the white fang. Especially after its more violent turn. And to top it all off she had even made new friends, HUMAN friends. It just filled her heart up with joy seeing that her baby girl was growing up. The mood in the Belladonna household had been better than it had been for years. Granted, she still worried about Brynjar. Especially since she knew of the massacres he was commiting against the white fang. She often worried about what would happen when he found Blake. Would he still want to see her? Or would he still see her as an enemy? And while she didn't give a damn about Sienna anymore, she often wondered what happened between Brynjar and her. He never spoke about what happened before she left him. Often she would go to his cabin every now and then to keep it in shape for him if he ever decided to return to Menagerie, she would often find pictures of Brynjar and Sienna in photo albums that were either stored away and left on a shelf, or in one case, she found some remains of photos burnt in the fireplace. Overall, it was something Brynjar didn't want to relive. She really hurt him and turned him into an angry person. It was no wonder why he left.

Kali was still holding hope that he would return one day. If not for his own sake, at least for Blakes.

The only contact she had with him was an occassional letter or at times lien for them. She had no idea where the lien had come from, but she imagined he had stolen it from the white fang. So in other words, Kali was certain he killed them before he took the money.

As Kali was cooking, she saw a family photo hanging in the kitchen. It was Ghira and Kali with Blake in between them as they were kneeling down to her height. While Brynjar was in the background carrying a deer that he had just killed over his shoulder. Brynjar wasn't supposed to be in that photo, but due to him not understanding what the odd device was and why the Belladonnas were posing so oddly had just walked into the camera range. But it just looked so funny in a gruesome kind of way that Kali kept the photo and hung it up. And it had been in the kitchen ever since.

She smiled a bit. Blake had made her way home. Maybe someday Brynjar would as well.

 **Sienna**

Sienna was growling over reports of another white fang cell being taken out by Atlas military personnel. Things had been getting more and more complicated lately, first off that one mysterious man who had been slaughtering her soldiers was still unknown. Survivors of the massacres had usually been captured by Atlesian Military personnel or the cops. So they had no information on this 'White Wolf of the Crescent moon' They had no idea to his identity. All they had were stories. She knew this wolf was real. But she had no idea who they were. All she knew was her own theories. She was certain that it couldn't be one person and that it had to be an entire force, as there was no one alive who could slaughter her men and women that easily. To do so would require monstrous strength or elite huntsman level strength. And there were very few who were that powerful.

She sat down at her desk as she sighed. She didn't know what to do. Things were not easy for the white fang, and she didn't know how to further their cause. She blinked and then saw a picture on her desk. She frowned a bit as she reached for it to pick it up.

It was a picture of her back on Menagerie before she left. She and Brynjar had gone hunting together and found a giant boar. Sienna offered to kill it, But Brynjar just strangled it to death with his arms. The photo was taken by Blake. It was both Sienna and Brynjar holding each other close as they stood over their kill. Sienna let a small smile make its way to her face before she went stone faced again. She didn't know why she kept this photo. She knew she could never go back to that life again. She remembered what Brynjar said to her the last night she had seen him. How he would hunt her down for betraying him. And then…that horrible wolf staring her straight into her soul before shattering into lightning. That image was still burned in her mind. Never to leave. And why should it? It was almost symbolic of how Brynjar felt that night.

Oftentimes she wondered if he was right. Once was right after she left and she begun to regret leaving Menagerie. The second time was when the white fang had fallen on hard times. And the third time was when Blake left. That brought another frown to her face. She hadn't seen much of Blake at all in the years she had assumed control of the white fang. She used to grow jealous of Brynjar because of how close he got to Blake, and yet here she was as far away as could be from the girl she used to see as a little sister. Often missions and the responsibilities of leading the white fang would get in the way of them spending time together. And then soon enough, Adam gave her the word that Blake had abandoned the white fang. And that was when Sienna wondered if Brynjar was right. That all she was doing was a waste of time.

She put the photo down. She sighed and leaned back in her chair.

She heard the door creak open as she heard small footsteps walk into the room.

She sighed and turned in her chair.

"I thought I told you that you couldn't come out before five?" She said as she looked down at the source of the noise.

And what she saw was a pair of small three year old children. One human boy with black hair, pale skin and blue eyes. And one faunus girl with blond hair, darker skin, and amber eyes, with tiger ears atop her head.

"But Mommy, why not?" Her daughter asked as they both made their way to their mother's lap.

"I told you Eira, it's not safe for you two to be safe amongst my…coworkers." She said holding her daughter as her son spoke up.

"But Mommy, if it's not safe for us to be around your coworkers, why do you work with them?" Sienna bit her lip as her son asked a good question.

"Because Bjorn…I need them for Mommy's special work….." She didn't know how to explain this to her son.

"Mommy, when will it end? When will we finally be able to go outside?" Her daughter asked as Sienna felt guilty.

The truth was, Eira would be fine with her allies in the white fang. But Bjorn, he was a human….if anyone found out she had a human son, it would not go well for her.

"I promise you, one day we'll be away from all this." She said as Bjorn spoke up again.

"Mommy…when that happens, will we be able to meet Daddy?" And that question made her freeze.

Her children were smart for their age, after all, they were nearly four years old. She didn't lie to them. She told them about Brynjar. But they only knew the stories of their father. They had no idea who he was. All they knew was that he was some kind of warrior.

"…..Maybe one day Little Bjorn." She said as she carried her children off.

"Now please, stay in your rooms for now, I promise I'll make it up to you." She said as closed the secret doorway to their bedrooms.

As soon as she closed the door. Both Eira and Bjorn sighed and went back to their rooms. As long as they were alive, they knew one thing, take care of your twin. Which they did. It wasn't easy to be hiding in the shadows when your mom was the leader of something important. But they always listened to their mother. Even if it meant hiding away.

"What do you think Daddy is like?" Bjorn asked his sister as Eira shrugged.

"I don't know, I wish Mommy would talk more about him."

At this they both agreed.

"I hate hiding away from this…" Bjorn was honest.

Hiding away in this cave, hiding in these stone walls. They both hated it.

They wanted to be free. They wanted their Mommy to take them away from all this.

And above all else, they wanted to meet their father.

Sienna on the other side of the door couldn't help but feel regret at what she had done. She had been pregnant the night she left Brynjar. At first she thought nothing of it. She wasn't going to kill their child like his first wife. She was going to love them. She still realized she was taking away the chance for Brynjar to be a father. But it was better for her children to be alive then it was to grow up in a world full of hate, thats why she left. She wanted to save the world and make it a better place for her children.

When it was time to give birth. She got a surprise, that she was carrying two children. And at first she was happy. But then something went wrong. The first child that came out was Human. And she was horrified. She knew about some of the more extreme hatred that members of her own group had for humans. And yet she had given birth to one. Luckily her second child was a faunus. But she knew then and there that she had to keep them a secret. The only one who knew anything about it was the doctor who had helped her. And he left the white fang shortly after to retire peacefully.

Not even Blake knew. And Adam would never know.

One day it would be safe for her to reveal them to the world...One day they would all be free...

One day...


	14. Reunion

**Well guys, been feeling pretty good lately, pretty soon 2018 will be over. It's been a pretty good year for me. Finishing up my first year in the army, only about two more to go after this. Gotten in better shape. Eating better food (For the most part) Started talking to this really amazing girl. And overall, life has just gotten better and better.**

 **Lets see, other than that, life goes on as normal. I have decided not to stay in the army after this contract. While I'm still proud I joined, glad I made it through Infantry training. And yeah its awesome I got to go to Air Assault school and got sent to the 101st airborne. But honestly, this life isn't for me. So as soon as my contract is up I'm getting out. Probably move back to illinois for a slight bit to adjust back to civilian life. And then most likely move to a different state. Because honestly after living in Kentucky and seeing how much better and cheaper it is than Illinois its like. Shit, can't go back there for the rest of my life.**

 **Anyways, thats enough, lets get to the story.**

* * *

Time had passed and things had only gotten worse for Blake and her team. She made a promise she wouldn't abandon them, and she kept that promise. But it didn't mean things were any better. Beacon Academy was swarmed with Grimm. And things had all gone to hell. Yang lost an arm, and she was currently bleeding next to Blake. Adam had been here. And he was attacking innocent people. She knew he was heading down a dark path but she never figured it would be THIS bad! He was practically committing genocide. And Blake could do nothing, she was too injured to move, and She was holding onto Yangs other arm.

Ruby had gone off to find Pyrrha after Jaune had made a distress call. And Blake could only hope the redheaded champion was okay. She was praying for help, any help that things could get better.

" _HELP! HELP!"_ She heard a distress call, but it wasn't coming from the Atlas radios.

She turned her head to see that the distress call was coming from a knocked out white fang grunt radio.

She was confused. Why was someone on the White fang's channels calling for help? They were the ones leading the attack! Why were they calling for distress. She crawled over to the other side of the med bay and grabbed the radio.

"Whats wrong?" She asked as she spoke into the radio.

" _HE'S HERE! THE SON OF A BITCH IS HERE! WE NEED BACKUP!"_ The man seemed terrified of something.

"Who's here? What is going on?" Did Atlas send reinforcements.

" _THE WOLF! THE WOLF IS HERE! THE WHITE WOLF OF THE CRESCENT MOON!"_ At that Blake froze.

She remembered the name, during her time in the white fang it brought her great fear. The white wolf was a horror story. But after she had learned the truth from her parents, she could only think of one thing.

" _Uncle Brynjar! He's here!"_ She thought in excitement and fear as she needed to see him. She hobbled over to Yang.

"Yang! Yang!" She shook her.

"B-Blake?" Yang's voice was so weak.

"He's here! He's here Yang!" She said in excitement.

"W-Who?"

"My Uncle! He's here!"

"….." Yang went back to sleep as the pain and excitement was too much for her.

"I need to find him!" She said as she got off the ship.

"Are you crazy?! You're injured!"

"I'll be fine!" Blake was not missing her chance to see him again!

She needed to see him again!

 **With a white fang grunt**

The grunt was terrified. The attack had been going so well! They were laying waste to the city with the help of the Grimm. The cameras were all on them, and people would know to fear the white fang. But just as the white fang began to celebrate. That was when they also felt a sense of dread. They felt a great crushing Aura surround them. At first they thought it was nothing. Until that particular group turned around, and they went pale in fear of what they saw. Standing right behind them was the giant of a man with a wolf head on his head and shoulders. They knew who he was. The wolf head gave it away. He was the white wolf of the crescent moon. They had never seen him before, but they knew who he was. They had heard stories about how he hunted down and butchered white fang members for sport. How he had no mercy. And how very few survivors were often left.

"I will only ask you once….where is your leader?" The man asked roughly in a tone that said 'Don't fuck with me.'

"W-We will never tell you! Monster!" A deer faunus said as the man glared.

"Your lives are already forfeit, you can make your death less painful If you just tell me." He said as that nearly made the deer boy piss himself.

"Y-Your threats are empty! You can't possibly kill us all! There are fifty of us and we got you surrounded!" They formed a circle around him.

"Perfect…" The wolf said as he raised his sword.

"Now I can slash everywhere." He got a sadistic grin on his face as everyone realized this man was clearly insane.

"KILL THAT SON OF A BIT-" The Deer faunus tried to scream but Brynjar reached out and grabbed his throat.

"BA GAAUUA!" He was trying to scream as Brynjar's fingers dug into his throat until…

Brynjar ripped the mans throat out with just his hand. His fingers dripped in blood as he watched the deer faunus slowly die of blood loss. Brynjar was smart, he didn't tear out enough to crush his windpipe, he tore out just enough that he would feel every single bit of pain as blood flowed into his lungs and he died a slow and painful death.

Needless to say all the other grunts were scared shitless.

"One down…49 to go…" Brynjar said as everyone yelled.

"CHARGE! FIGHT LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!" A white fang NCO said as they obeyed orders.

Little did they know their fate was already sealed before the battle began.

Brynjar was out for blood. He had faced these lackeys before, and he knew they were nothing. There were two people in the white fang he was looking to find. Actually three people. Sienna, so he could have his revenge, Blake so he could find her. And Adam, so he could kill that smug bastard himself. Granted, he had information on Adam that made him possibly the worst out of those three targets. But this was a different matter altogether. Either way, Brynjar would have his revenge. And a bunch of low level, low energy white fang foot soldiers weren't going to stop that.

"AHHH!" A white fang soldier was thrown through the air and impaled on a metal spike that was sticking out of the ground.

"Holy shit!" Another grunt yelled as he saw just how strong Brynjar was with just his BARE heads.

And the worst part was….he had put his sword and shield away for the time being. He was just going to go at them with hand to hand.

"Let's see if any of you can even make me draw my sword…" He said in a dark tone as they all realized that they may have fucked up with this whole 'gang up on him scenario'.

Because right now it looked like they were fucked. They saw him rip one guys throat out, and then impale another one, and he still hadn't used his sword yet, so imagine what could happen when he started using that thing. Most of the grunts were scared.

"GUNS!" They yelled as they all took aim at him.

"No fun…" Brynjar frowned as they all took aim.

"READY!" They all looked down the sights.

"AIM!" They took aim.

"FIRE!" And with that, the barrage of bullets and smoke began.

Some had brought grenade launchers, some had brought tear gas grenades, but most were using stolen Atlas battle rifles. Either way, they still used the standard ammunition would mean they would hurt like hell if not maim a person. So in other words, they were certain they could take care of this guy without him being a problem.

As they unloaded round after round, they couldn't help but notice that they didn't hear the tell tale squelching sounds of a bullet entering the body. More importantly, despite there being a smoke screen, nobody could see any hint of blood on the ground. Finally, they all ran out of bullets and grenades.

"Is he dead?" One of the wolf faunus said as they didn't hear a sound.

" _ **Grrrrr…."**_ Suddenly they heard the sound of a wolf growling at them.

"Geez Balto, don't you think its weird to growl after a fight?" The leader said.

"…..That wasn't me boss…." Okay now that was a bit unsettling.

The leader walked into the smoke screen. He couldn't see much, but he was expecting to find a body.

What he didn't expect to see was the last thing he ever saw.

A pair of icy blue eyes and a very large set of fangs attached to a silver wolf head that looked like it was made out of Aura.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** The leader screamed out as he was ripped to shreds.

Nobody could understand what had caused him to start screaming. But they could hear the growls as they saw ice blue eyes come out of nowhere, they were completely surrounded. Suddenly all the grunts started to close in on each other as they formed a phalanx formation hoping to guard from all sides. They had no idea what was going on, but they needed to be prepared, there was no way it could get all of them.

"You can try and fight, but you'll only die tired…" They heard Brynjar's voice say as they looked around.

"That's impossible! You should be dead?!" There was no way he could be alive.

"You all thought that just because you shot at me all at once that meant I was dead, and yet you didn't notice I didn't move once from my spot, do you really think I would just stand there and let myself die if I knew I would be killed? You're even more hopeless than the last grunts I killed." His voice echoed through the fog as they heard multiple wolves growling at them.

It was then they realized this one man wasn't going to bring them in to the police. He wasn't going to turn them over to Atlas for questioning. He was not going to do anything besides live up to his reputation. Suddenly the grunts felt very alone, Adam had led them into this attack. And now he had thrown them to the wolves.

The last thing they heard was the white wolf chuckle as the aura wolves began to tear them to shreds.

" **AAAHHHHHHH!"** Blake heard screams of pains and sounds of flesh being torn off the bone.

"…." Okay that was actually a terrifying sound. But she had to keep going on.

She had to find her Uncle, it had been so long since she had seen him. She was a bit worried. What if he saw her as just another white fang grunt? He didn't know that she had left the group. But her mother told her that he had been looking for and Sienna all those years. Did he blame Sienna for taking her away? Did he hold any animosity towards Blake? She honestly didn't know. And the fact that she didn't know how he would react was scary.

She came across a mist. While her own mind was screaming at her to turn back, she continued on through the mist. Granted, if this was a horror movie she would be running away. But she needed to find him. She felt herself stepping in wet puddles. Odd, did it rain recently. She heard a laugh in the distance.

"So another soul wanders into the mist." She froze as she recognized the voice.

"Though I wonder, are you white fang? Or are you simply someone who walked into the wrong place at the wrong time?" She didn't know what to say. She felt so scared.

"You have ten seconds to answer before I cut your head off." At this Blake suddenly found her voice again.

"I'm not with the white fang!" She yelled as she saw a large figure stalking through the shadows.

"I suppose so, after all you seem very unconcerned with the fact you've been stepping in their blood for about fifteen feet." At this Blake froze up.

She looked down at her feet, and sre enough she saw Blood dripping down her shoes. She slowly turned as the mist began to clear up. And she saw that there were multiple bodies strewn across the courtyard. All looked like they had been torn apart by rabid wolves.

"But I wonder, your voice sounds familiar...Who are you?" She saw the figure get closer.

She saw that he had obviously not gotten any shorter, he still retained his massive height and muscular frame. Instead of being completely barechested, she saw mulitple bones hanging from a necklace. His grey wolf cloak had been stained red with blood. And his beard had gotten longer. But all in all, it was still the same man.

He got a good look at her as he froze up.

"…..Blake? He asked as if he was unsure.

"Hello…..Uncle Brynjar…." Blake didn't know what to do next.

How would he react?


	15. Beginning Of The End

**Okay guys, here we go, another chapter. To be honest, I had a plan for this story. But as I was writing this story. I got an even better idea for it that made even more sense. So I'm going in that direction. So hope you guys catch on quick as to where I'm going with this story.**

 **Okay so I had a 12 mile ruck march friday. So my body is pretty fucked up. So I've been trying to catch up on writing since I can't really move out of bed. Also I can't go home for Christmas, so I'm going to be spending some time writing hoping to put something out to make people happy.**

 **So hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Bjorn and Eira were playing together. The two siblings found that when they had to be locked away hidden from their mother's work. That they had to find numerous ways to entertain themselves. The two had numerous board games, as well as some puzzles to work on, but their favorite thing to do was play pretend. Oftentimes, they would both pretend to be warriors on some quest to stop a dark lord, or to save a king or queen who had been kidnapped by a bandit lord. The point was that they let their imaginations run wild.

But at the end of the day, they always thought about the same thing.

"What do you think Daddy is like?" Eira asked her brother as they both laid down in their beds as they were tired.

"I don't know, mommy only told us a little bit…" Bjorn had this conversation with her who knows how many times.

Oftentimes they would ask each other what their daddy was like. And they would come up with some story as to how their parents met. Eira was a big fan of the stories involving their daddy saving their mommy from a vicious beast. But Bjorn said that was unlikely considering their mom was strong in her own right. So he was a fan of the stories where they met as allies on a battlefield and slaughtered their enemies together. Needless to say, the two had an…odd obsession with battle. It did tend to bring their mother some headaches. Some normal kids would be playing with toys, and while her kids did love their toys. Often she would catch them playfighting all the time and reenacting old battles. She would often shake her head and know that was their father's blood flowing through them.

"Do you think he knows about us?" Eira asked.

"….I don't think he does…." Bjorn was being honest.

He may have been young, but he was wise. He didn't know why, but he tended to perceive things better than people. He grasped things easily. And he could tell by the way his mother spoke that his father had no idea they existed.

"But why wouldn't he know?"

"I don't know Eira, but I promise you, one day we'll meet him." Bjorn said as he heard cawing.

"Oh no!" He went over to a cupboard as he opened it up.

"Sorry guys!" He said to two young ravens as he remembered it was time to feed them.

He had adopted these two ravens when he found them wounded, many would assume the angry birds would bite at the young boy. But they held no ill will towards him at all. In fact, they were completely fine with him treating their wounds. And now they were his loyal pets and friends.

Loyal friends who were hungry!

"Sorry guys, we got so caught up in what we were doing." He got out some food for them.

"You and those birds." Eira giggled as Bjorn gave her a look.

"This coming from the girl who has two cats?" He asked as two small cats with golden fur popped out as they heard someone say cat.

"….Cats are normal pets compared to Ravens…" She defended herself as she pet her two cats.

Yet again, she had also adopted them much like her brother. Her mother knew about their pets, but the two birds and two cats were so well behaved she didn't mind.

"So, wanna play fight again?" She asked as Bjorn nodded.

"Yep!"

 **With Blake**

The two stared at each other for what felt like others. Brynjar for the first time had been stunned. He wasn't expecting to run into Blake here of all places. He only came to Beacon because he heard the white fang wasplanning an attack, and despite not giving a damn about the people of Remnant's problems. He wasn't going to let a bunch of douchebags attack people celebrating. He was pissed whenever someone interrupted the winter festivals back home. And strange enough, in both cases, people got killed.

Blake was just as stunned as her uncle. She had been dreaming about running back into him. But she was looking at all the bodies of the white fang grunts. And had a sudden realization that this could have been her if she stayed with the white fang, and she had to admit, she was a little scared. But…he wouldn't hurt her right? But then again….he couldn't have seen her in the mist, if she hadn't of yelled that she wasn't with the white fang, would she have been torn apart the same as them? She was scared of the endless possibilities that could have awaited her if she had chosen to remain silent.

Brynjar just continued to stare at her. His face was void of emotion. And he hadn't said a word. Meanwhile Blake was trying to find the right words to say. She had prepared speeches for when they met again after all these years. But yet, the sight of the blood, the sight of him looking like a savage barbarian. She had completley forgotten what she was going to say.

"You've grown." Brynjar finally broke the silence.

Blake snapped back to reality. And the gravity of the situation seemed to lessen.

"Yeah, uhm, its good to see you again." She said as she took a step closer.

Brynjar crossed his arms as he looked at her.

"Three years…." He said as she stopped.

"I've been searching for you, for three years." He said as he took a few steps closer.

Oh crap, she knew that tone. It meant he was super pissed. Normally that wouldn't be a bad thing, but considering that him being pissed resulting in these white fang members having a serious case of the 'deads' she wasn't sure how to feel about this.

"THREE years, I sailed around Remnant trying to find you." He said as he took a few steps closer.

Blake was shaking a bit as he took a few steps closer hoping that her Uncle wasn't so pissed to pull his sword on her.

"I've killed who knows how many humans and faunus looking for YOU." He said as he was getting closer and closer.

Blake would be lying if she said she wasn't scared for her life.

"And now….you show up here, right when I least expect it." He said as Blake was now looking up at the giant of a man.

"…." He didn't say a word as he enveloped her in a hug.

Okay so this wasn't going as bad as she thought. But she had to admit, it was morbid being hugged by a savage man while standing in the blood of her former comrades. But again, she still didn't know what to say to this. So she just went with the simpler option and hugged him back.

"Three years….three years…." He repeated as he hugged her tighter.

"I'm sorry, I never should have left….I…..you guys were right…." She admitted that the white fang had gone down a dark path.

"And you didn't believe me." Brynjar said as he looked at her.

"It's just, you talked about your conquests all the time." She said as Brynjar pulled back and put his hands on her shoulder.

"Little one, I told you before, I'm a barbarian, I was an enemy of the modern world, I didn't fight for things like freedom, I didn't fight for anything but glory, honor, and to make myself better off than my neighbor, I had no delusions of being loved for my conquests, I was out to be feared, you can't make people love you through fear, that's why I told you not to go with the white fang. People would get hurt, and your cause would be pointless." Brynjar elaborated once again.

Looking back, Blake felt stupid. She should have listened to him back then. But she didn't.

"Why are you here?" She asked as she didn't know why he was here at Beacon.

"I'm doing the same thing I've been doing for the last three years, killing white fang, and trying to find you and….Sienna." he said the last part lower and angrier than before.

"You're still mad at her?" The answer she got was a glare.

"…Okay stupid question…" Blake didn't know what to say.

"What are you going to do?" She asked evne though she had an answer.

"I swore Vengeance…and I will have it…." That was all Brynjar said.

Well that sounded fucking ominous.

"Uncle, you're not going to kill her are you?" Blake asked as she may not have seen Sienna lately, and may have disagreed with the white fang now, but she didn't want this to happen!

Then again, how could she defend Sienna? She remembered all the interactions she did have with her over the three years she had with the white fang. Sienna didn't mention Brynjar, and after she finished working for the day,she would always retreat to her quarters immediately. Blake used to see her as a big sister, but she had distanced herself more and more from her. Maybe…maybe Sienna didn't give a damn about leaving Brynjar behind. So, could she really defend her?

She didn't want Brynjar to kill her. But, she couldn't think of a reason to stop him.

"As I said….I will have my vengeance." He said as Blake held her side in pain.

"Ah!"She said as she felt blood dripping.

Brynjar looked down and he put his hand over hers. And he pulled back to see Blood dripping down his hand. Despite still being somewhat angry with Blake. His anger was now focused towards something else.

"Who….did this?" He asked as Blake looked away.

"I can't…he's too strong…." Blake said as Brynjar looked her in the eye.

"WHO….DID…..THIS?" He asked as Blake went quiet for a bit.

"….Adam…..he did this….and he cut off my friends arm…."

Brynjar went silent as he stood back up to his full height.

"Girl…..wait here…." He said as she saw him walk away.

"Where are you going?!" She asked as he looked back with a sick grin.

"Where do you think?"

Blake suddenly realized something, Brynjar never liked Adam, and hearing that he did this to Blake….it was not going to go well for him.

 **With Sienna**

Sienna was furious! She heard news about Beacon being attacked by the white fang! But she had given no orders! But she heard from trusted advisors that Adam had launched the attack! That idiot! What did he think he was doing attacking Beacon! This was not going to help if he brought that much exposure! He was putting her children at risk by possibly bringing more cops and even possible military after them!

 _Sienna Khan…._

Okay…she did not just hear a voice did she?

 _Sienna Khan…._

She had no idea what was going on, but she turned around to where she saw the voice.

She saw a man, his face was covered by a hood, and all she could see was he was dressed in some cloak, tunic, as well as boots. He had a sword around his waist.

"Who are you? How did you get here?!" She drew her whip.

 _Sienna Khan, I am not your enemy, I come as a friend._

"Then show your face and give me a name."

 _I'm afaid I cannot do that, but I will tell you this."_ She saw the man raise an arm towards her.

At first she thought he was drawing his sword, until she noticed something.

The man was missing a hand as there was only a stump where it would have been. It looked like it had been bitten off.

 _I trapped the wolf long ago, but because of you, you unleashed him back into the world…_

"What are you talking about?! What wolf?!" She yelled as the man was obviously crazy.

 _My strength fades, I cannot contain the wolf again, that responsibility falls to you…_

The man's stump started to turn wrinkly as she realized this had to be an illusion.

 _If you fail, this world will fall victim to something far worse than the creatures of Grimm…_

The man started to tremble as he fell to a knee.

"…What are you talking about? What could be worse than Grimm?"

The man was silent, but then one word escaped his mouth.

 _Ragnarὄk_


	16. Fenrir is Rising

**So I'll be honest guys, wasn't too happy with this chapter but I'm trying to get some stuff done so I can get to the good parts of the story. Now I hope you guys like this.**

* * *

Blake ran back to the ship as soon as she her Uncle told her to run back. She knew Adam was strong, but based on what her Uncle just did to those grunts. She would rather stay out of this fight. Especially since her Uncle seemed very…very…VERY pissed off. Like, Sienna took Blake away levels of pissed off. And Blake just did the one thing she should have done in the first place.

She listened to her Uncle and decided to do what he said.

Yang was awake on the ship when she got back.

"B-Blake? You came back?" She said as Blake nodded.

"Of course….I said I would."

"They…told me you ran." Yang said as Blake shook her head.

"No, remember? I told you, my uncle is here, I had to see him…" Yang let out a small smile at the fact that Blake didn't abandon them.

"So, is everything…purrrfect?" And with that Yang ruined the moment.

"Really? Is NOW the time to be making puns?" Blake couldn't believe Yang would use such a dark moment in time to do this.

"Heheh, oh hurts to laugh." She said as she passed out from the pain.

"Where's everyone else?" Blake asked confused as to what was going on.

"Jaune and Pyrrha are still out there! Ruby went to go find them!" Nora yelled as Blake had a really bad feeling about this.

Everything was going wrong. Grimm were attacking, white fang were attacking. So many things had gone to shit in what appeared to be no time at all. Who knows what terrible things would happen next? Blake was so scared about what could happen to not just her friends. But also her uncle.

She knew he was strong. But could he really face Adam?

And In that moment she remembered what he did to the group she stumbled upon.

And she realized….Adam was fucked.

 **With Brynjar**

Brynjar was killing Grimm left and right trying to make his way to where Adam was. But he had no idea where the bastard was. He was going to kill the boy for stabbing HIS daughter! He swore to the gods! But where could the bastard be hiding? He had no idea. The boy had apparently gone missing after he failed to kill Blake. Blake had told him the story as he was walking away to find the bastard. Apparently he had actually intended to cut her head off. So in return, Brynjar was planning on cutting off his head.

Not the big head….the small head in between his legs. But his plans wouldn't come to fruition if he couldn't find the boy.

But then he heard the sounds of a fight going on. He looked up to see the top of Beacon tower. Brynjar may not have thought much of the boy Adam. But he would admit that he did have skill, and whoever was fighting on top of the tower had skill. So he walked into the tower to prepare for a fight. The sounds of battle drawing him closer and closer as he realized it had to be him. Who else could be making those noises at the top of the tower?

Brynjar saw that the elevator was out, and he realized he was going to have to climb this bitch. But that was alright. Focusing his aura, he put his weapons away on his back and his belt. He closed his eyes as he focused on channeling his Aura into his hands and feet. He lt out a growl as Aura paws with razor sharp claws appeared on his hands and feet. He then walked over to the wall of the elevator shaft and tested it out.

Sure enough the claws sank into the metal like butter and he pulled himself up. It wouldn't be the fastest way up, but with his raw strength and stamina, he was certain he could make it up there before Adam left.

"I'm coming for you, you bastard, I will send you to Hel for what you have done to my daughter…." Brynjar said as his eyes glew icy blue. Signifying the cold rage that was present.

But yet, if you looked into his eyes, you could also see a hint of pleasure in them. Pleasure for the fact that he was going to kill the man who was part of the reason his kin left him on menagerie. He froze for a bit at the memory of that place. Where the native population turned on him as soon as Sienna left. How the rumors flew, how Sienna must have laughed because Brynjar was abusive. Or maybe he was secretly a criminal. So many rumors about him had circulated around Menagerie. So he pushed back against those rumors.

But those days were in the past, he could never go back to Menagerie. Even if he found Blake, even if by some miracle, he decided not to kill Sienna. He could never go back to that place. So until he finished his mission, he would put off finding a new home, and would continue the life of a nomad.

After all, it wasn't the first time he had been without a home, and it would most likely not be the last.

Still though, it did make him think what was he going to do after this was all over?

He shook his head of the thoughts. Now was not the time to focus on silly things like that. Now he had a bull to castrate.

Adam should be afraid….very…afraid.

 **With Adam**

"Why are you all running away?!" Adam yelled at his men as they ran back to the ships they came on.

"We're not staying here just to die!" They said as they were scrambling to get everyone onboard.

"You cowards! Can't you see?! This is our time to strike at the heart of the humans!" He reminded them of the reason they came.

"I don't care! It's not worth going up against him!" The faunus said in fear as they heard over the radio that the white wolf was here.

"You idiots! The white wolf isn't real! Its mostly likely just an Atlas CTU delivering precise strikes against our allies, there I no way one single man is really slaughtering entire cells of our soldiers!" Adam honestly thought the rumors were ridiculous.

One single human was somehow fighting against 50+ faunus? It was ridiculous.

"You can stay here and die if you want! I want to live!" The pilot said as everyone got on bored.

"COWARDS!" Adam yelled out as they flew away.

"I'll take care of this myself!" He said as he had some unfinihsed business anyways.

He was going to take down whoever was posing as the white wolf. And he was going to kill them to make an example of them. Who could possibly be strong enough by themselves to take down multiple white fang members? Nobody that's who!

Adam was sick of the cowardice of his comrades. It was time he finished the job he came here to do.

He already failed his secondary mission, he wouldn't fail his primary mission. Here he was causing chaos amongst the humans of Vale, and yet his personal vendetta hadn't been fulfilled. Blake was still alive, and she had escaped with the blond girl. So he was furious about that, so he needed something to take his rage out on.

Suddenly he looked towards his scroll. And he saw that Sienna Khan was calling. He grunted and clicked the ignore button. He already knew what it was going to be about. And he would rather not deal with her bullshit right now.

 **Sienna**

Sienna was confused. She was still pissed off about Adam going off to Beacon, hence why she was going to personally confront him herself. But there was something else that was bothering her. And that was the figure she had seen in her chambers. The hooded figure who crumbled into dust with one hand. The man who spoke of binding the wolf. And above all, the man who spoke about the end of all times.

Ragnarok.

The end of the world that Brynjar talked about. The thing she thought was too ridiculous. The idea of the gods dying at the end of the world was a ridiculous concept. There were only two gods of Remnant if you believed in that crap, and none of them swung hammers, or had one eye, or bound monster wolves while sacrificing a hand! It didn't make any sense!

She remember the legends that Brynjar had told her, of the God Tyr, who sacrificed his arm so that Fenrir could be bound. And that was who the man had reminded her of. But there was no way that he was a real being!

It was all too crazy, and Sienna refused to believe that a god had given her a warning about the future. More importantly, his warning didn't make any sense.

He told her that she was responsible for the wolf breaking free! How could she be responsible! Her thoughts went back to Brynjar, and the aura wolf that had been there the last night she had seen him. And she shook her head of the thoughts. Now it was too stupid! Fenrir was supposed to be a giant wolf! He didn't have a human form! And even if he did, there was no way that form would be Brynjar!

But then she stopped for a second…his ferocity when fighting….the brutality at which he killed bears back home, and the wolf head he was always wearing….NO!

She wasn't going to take some hallucination seriously! She wasn't responsible for any mythical wolf breaking free! And she wasn't responsible for the end of the world! The world wasn't coming to an end!

"Mommy? Where are you going?" Bjorn said as he saw his Mommy getting her clothes and weapons.

"Mommy has some business to take care of sweetie." She said as her daughter came over.

"Are you going to get Daddy?" Eira said with hope, that her mother would finally introduce them to their father.

"….Sorry Sweetie…..maybe some other time…." Sienna hated seeing the sad look on her childrens faces.

She hated seeing those sad looks, most kids who grew up without a father would assume that their father abandoned them. And much to her dismay, she herself had done NOTHING to tell her kids that their father didn't abandon them, she had barely told them anything, and yet, somehow they still had an affection for a father they had never met. While she wasn't upset. She also was shocked. How could her kids still want to meet their father so badly?

Well, scratch that, after Bjorn and Eira had asked for information on their father, she told them he was a great warrior and voyager. So maybe that was why they didn't think he abandoned them, he was off on some adventure fighting beasts.

Eira and Bjorn often asked about their father. And she really wished she could do something for them all to be together….but she couldn't.

But something told her she would have to fix that situation soon…and fast.

 **With Cinder**

Cinder was finally going to get rid of this little pest. In truth, Nikos had been more of a challenge than she thought. But she had her right where she wanted her now. On her knees, with an arrow pointed straight at her heart. It was already over. And there was nothing anyone could do to save her.

Cinder took one last aim before she intended to let the arrow fly.

However there was one thing she didn't count on.

And that was an Aura wolf chowing down on her left arm which caused her to throw her aim off.

"AAGGGGGHHHHHH!" She screamed as the wolf tore away her left arm.

"GGRGRGRGGGRGRGRGRRRRRR!" The wolf was growling as it glared at her with those horrible icy blue eyes.

Pyrrha on the other hand was shocked, where did that wolf come from? Why did it save her.

"Damn…you're not Taurus…." She turned to see a frightening sight.

A behemoth of a man covered in blood wearing a wolf head atop his head and shoulders.

"I wasted my time climbing up this tower for no reason…." The man growled as the wolf dissipated and Cinder held her badly injured right hand, the flesh had been stripped clean of her hand, leaving nothing but remnants of tendons and bone.

"YOU BASTARD!" She yelled as Pyrrha couldn't believe this man saved her.

"PYRRHA!" Ruby called her name as she felt someone grab her.

"Come on lets get out of here!" She said as Pyrrha was still looking at the man who saved her.

"YOU BASTARD! I'll make you burn!" Cinder screamed as her eyes went ablaze and the man's eyes glowed icy blue.

"My fight is not with you girl." He said as multiple wolves surrounded him.

"Come on Pyrrha! Lets go!" Ruby said as she brought Pyrrha close to the edge.

"But what about hi-" She was cut off as Ruby jumped off the edge with her.

"MY…..HAND…." Cinder was watching as her aura was working overtime to undo the damage that the wolf had done.

"I told you, you were simply in my way, I'm looking for Adam Taurus…where is he?" The wolf warrior said as Cinder growled.

"Don't you throw me aside like some common foot soldier!" She said as the man growled at her.

"OUT OF MY WAY GIRL!" He roared as the giant figure of a wolf appeared behind him.

Suddenly Cinder felt fear, but not just her….she turned back when she heard a whimper, and she saw something that truly made her feel fear.

The giant grimm dragon was whimpering at the sight of the head of the giant wolf behind the man.

Cinder at this point realized something was wrong, and she couldn't fight with her hand in this condition.

"Run girl, and stay out of my way…" He said as Cinder could have killed this man easily. But the fight with Nikos had exhausted her, and her hand was pretty fucked up.

But….she could come back later, and kill this man after her hand had recovered. Pyrrha and Ruby were gone already, so she would have to pay her back for that later.

"I swear…you'll die by my hand…." She said as she jumped off the tower. **(1)**

Brynjar realizing he had failed his mission turned to the city.

He needed to find Taurus and make him pay.

An nothing…..would stand in his way.

* * *

 **(1) I know it seems like Brynjar is OP here, but keep in mind, Cinder was distracted, and she was caught off guard, hence why her hand got fucked up. In reality, she would be a match for Brynjar.**

 **But here is the thing, the Grimm recognize what he is...and they're afraid, they're very afraid.**


	17. Short Snippet

**Hey guys, sorry I've been gone for a bit. But been busy with life. And honestly needed to put something out to hopefully get my mojo back, but its been hard. Especially with my life getting much more hectic not just with the army, but with my personal life.**

 **Sold my Nintendo switch, because honestly I love video games, but my truck needed some maintence and didn't want to dig into my savings account or checking account anymore than I did already this month. But I finally got a good budget plan figured out especially with me making bigger payments on my student loans. trying to get them all paid off by 2020. And I would say thats a very attainable goal.**

 **Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this small snippet.**

* * *

Adam couldn't believe his plan was going so wrong. Everywhere over the radios he heard the screams of his brothers and sisters. They kept screaming about the white wolf. But there was no way he was here! The white wolf was a myth! And even if he did exist, what kind of man would he be? Adam figured he had to be a faunus, after all, the so called legends mentioned a half man half wolf like being who would tear into the flesh of his victims. The stories he heard told of a man who would feast on the organs of the numerous grunts he killed. Which was one of the reasons Adam was skeptical. It all sounded like some kind of scare tactic used by the authorities.

And yet, as he heard the screams of pain over the radio, he couldn't help but feel a slight sense of fear. Fear that if he was wrong, there was nothing he could do to save his own life.

"He doesn't exist! It's just a story!" Suddenly he heard his radio come to life.

" _Taurus…"_ He heard a gruff voice say as Adam didn't recognize the voice.

"Who is this?!" He yelled into the radio.

" _You know who it is…."_ The voice said as he went silent.

" _Many are dead, and many more will die, but I'm not killing them because they attacked me…."_ Adam was confused.

" _I killed them because they got in my way, because its you I'm after."_ Adam went silent.

" _I'm coming for you Boy…so you better be ready, because if you're not, the last thing you'll see is my fist clenching your still beating heart."_ And then the radio went silent.

Okay, Adam had to admit.

That was intimidating.

 **With Sienna**

As Sienna approached Beacon, all she could hear over the radio were screams of pain, when she tried to ask most of her grunts about what was going on, all she got were scared whispers saying 'He's here!'

She didn't know what was going on, but she knew the men who had tried to attack Beacon, they weren't cowards by any means. So what had gotten them so scared? She thought back to the rumors of the wolf that had been haunting the white fang. But she dismissed them as ghost stories. And yet despite her dismissing those. She couldn't help but feel a sense of dread as she got closer to Beacon, almost as if something bad was going to happen. Or she was going to see something she would never want to see.

She tried to get the feeling of dread out of her. But the anxiety was growing. What could be going on that she would be afraid of? What was she heading into? As far as she knew, she needed to punish Adam for his disobediance and his stupidity.

"ADAM, ANSWER ME!" She yelled as she heard a voice over the radio.

" _Sienna? What are you doing here?!"_

"What am I doing here? You're the one who disobeyed orders and led a strike on BEACON!" Sienna yelled as she couldn't believe how stupid he was.

" _I'm just doing what you refused to-"_ Suddenly Adam was cut off.

"Don't you hang up on me!" She yelled as she heard something else.

She could have sworn she heard Adam breathing heavily as he was struggling against someone.

"YOU! BUT…IT CAN'T BE YOU!" She heard trembling in Adam's voice.

" _I told you Taurus, I was coming for you…..no more running…no more hiding…..no more….Now you die."_ She heard a scary voice say over the speaker.

" _SIENNA! I NEED HELP DOWN HERE!"_ Okay now that was not something she was expecting.

"I'm still thirty minutes out!"

" _MOVE FASTER!"_ Okay now this was new.

"Why?!" She yelled as suddenly a new voice came over the radio.

" _After I'm done with him…YOU'RE NEXT!"_ The voice said as she froze up.

She knew that voice….

No….it couldn't be…..not him….

Thats when the voice spoke to her again.

 _My strength fades, I cannot contain the wolf any longer._

Her heart started to beat faster as she realized that wasn't just a hallucination...

 _That responsibility falls to you_

She clenched her chest as she couldn't believe what was happening.

No, this wasn't real! Tyr wasn't real! He was some god that Brynjar made up!

 _If you fail, this world will fall victim to something far worse than the creatures of Grimm._

No, it wasn't possible! This was ridiculous!

 _Ragnarok_

IT WASN'T HER FAULT!

She needed to pull herself together.

She wasn't scared because of some hallucinated prophecy.

She was scared because she knew...Brynjar wasn't going to be happy to see her.

He was going to try and kill her.


	18. What have I done?

**Alright guys, I am out of the field and back to writing some. It was nice to get a six day break from electronics and wi fi. Granted I wish it wasn't because of work and such, but overall, it was a well needed break.**

 **Anyways, I finally got an idea of what direction I wanted to take this story. But for now enjoy.**

 **Going to go see Tolkien in theaters tomorrow, so thats awesome.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Time slowed down as Sienna got closer to Beacon. She couldn't say a word. She just held the radio in her hand as she wished she hadn't have come here. All she wanted to do was get an explanation as to why Adam had disobeyed her and chosen to lead an attack on one of the most prestigious huntsman academies. And yet now, all she fetl was fear. She didn't know what she was going to do when she landed. She couldn't turn back now, she was too far away, and she still needed an explanation as to what Adam did. But, she would be lying if she said she wasn't scared to death of seeing Brynjar again.

She wasn't going to lie. She did miss him. Not a day went by when she didn't feel guilty about leaving him. But now the guilt had manifested itself into pure dread. She heard the venom in his voice over the radio. He was out for blood. And there was nothing she could to stop him. And the thoughts of the man in the cloak came back to here. What if this wasn't a crazy dream? What if the man truly was a one handed god trying to warn her of imprending doom? What was she going to do? She couldn't stop a supernatural being who was supposed to kill the king of the gods!

Anxiety built up as her aircraft landed. At first she didn't want to step off, but she knew that she had to. She had to do something about this whole situation before things got even worse. But how? How do you go up to the man you love and ask for forgiveness. Especially when he was obviously hell bent on finding you and killing you?

" _ **SIENNA HELP ME!"**_ Adam's voice screamed over the radio.

Sienna couldn't believe it. Adam was begging for her help? That couldn't be right. His semblance tended to help reduce the anount of damage he could take, so whatever Brynjar was doing, it must have been painful.

" _ **You hear that Sienna? He's begging for help…Can you hear the cries of pain in his voice? The desperation in his whimpers?"**_ Brynjar's voice said as she shivered.

" _ **Come now, this shouldn't be a big deal for you, this isn't the first time you left a man in agonizing pain? But then again, maybe this one means something more to you, after all he's one of your kind isn't he?"**_ Sienna didn't like where this was going.

" _ **You always did claim to care so much about them didn't you? You claimed to want to help all faunus kind. You truly are a fool."**_ She walked into the smoke and rubble of Beacon as she could hear Adam's screams from far away.

" _ **Are all faunus truly your brethren? What about the ones who choose to fight against you? Are you with them or against them? After all, you care about all faunus don't you? Or just the ones you can brainwash to follow you unders some pitiful sense of universal altruism?"**_ Those words cut into her heart like a knife.

It was true, often she saw Faunus who were against her as traitors to her kind, and yet she still claimed to be acting in the best interest of the faunus. But surely they had to see her motivation right? She wasn't in the wrong here.

" _ **The truth is Sienna, half of the faunus in this realm couldn't care less about you, and why should they? You're just a face on the television aren't you? Some crazed killer who believes she's making a difference in the world, but if you were to die tomorrow, do you think all of faunus kind would miss you? Or would it simply be the ones who loved you, no matter how limited or miniscule they may be."**_ She had no idea where Brynjar was going with this, but it hurt like hell.

" _ **Oh Sienna, humans and faunus are alike in one regards, its impossible for them to be connected with everyone on this planet, you would lose your mind if you spent time caring about the whole world, in the real world, you only have your family and your tribe, you could have lived a good life, you could have lived a peaceful life, but instead you abandoned me, you abandoned us all, and for what? Your face on a wanted poster and a dead or alive bounty on her head? Was it worth it for the half of the faunus population that thinks you're less than dog shit? Was it worth it for the numerous children your white fang orphaned."**_ Sienna froze at that.

Her thoughts went back to Bjorn and Eira. Their smiling faces and their laughs. And then her thoughts went darker. She thought of them on the streets, hungry and alone, because she wasn't there to help them. And she realized that there was a very real possibility the terror attacks of the white fang had caused numerous kids to become orphaned.

After all, what was a few lives ruined on the way to a utopia between humans and faunus.

" _ **And now hear this."**_ **S** uddenly she heard loud footsteps.

And then she froze in place as a massive hulking figure covered in blood came around the corner. She would recognize him anywhere.

The wolf head staring down at her with eyes set to kill. The long blond hair and beard with red tinge. The brown leather trousers and boots. The sword by his side, and the shield and bow not too far behind. But something was different about this man. No longer were his eyes the warm blue that once held so much affection for her. Instead she saw the icy blue eyes of an apex predator, ready to rip her limb from limb without a moment's hesitation.

But what caught her attention was what he was carrying.

She had known Adam since he was a boy. And yet she knew had seen him brutally beaten like he was now. One eye swollen completely shut, hair matted down with blood. His mask had been broken a long time ago, revealing the SDC brand mark on his face. But if you looked closely you would notice the scars had been freshly opened as if they had been cut open with a knife, just to add insult to injury. His fingers had been broken one by one, withi his limbs suffering from compound fractures. Overall, he was not in good shape, and judging by his labored breathing, it was also likely his lungs had been bruised and he most likely had cracked ribs.

"I told you that one day you better pray you would never see me, because it would be your last day on Earth." Brynjar's voice practically spat at her.

Sienna couldn't believe it, this was the man she abandoned all those years ago? Had she really made him so angry? And more importantly and the most terrifying was he was just a normal human, how was he strong enough to beat Adam?! A high ranking individual in the white fang?

Sienna felt tears rollling down her face, she didn't know what from, was it from fear? Or was it from guilt? Or was it the wave of sadness crashing down on her as she realized she truly had done something horrible to the man in front of her. And that she alone was responsible for what was transpiring now.

"Tell me Sienna, do you feel pride In your ears?" Brynjar said as he was palming Adams head like a basketball.

"W-W-" She was cut off as he yelled.

"ANSWER ME! Obviously you must pride yourself if it was important enough to leave me behind!" The image of the wolf came back and snarled at her.

"J-Just because we're different doesn't mean we deserve ridicule!" Sienna said as Brynjar laughed.

"So this is something to be proud of…." Suddenly he grabbed Adam's skull.

"Tell me Taurus…..would you say your horns are you favorite part?" Brynjar said as he tried to look up.

"F-FUCK YOU!" Adam said as he spit blood in his face.

"Hmph, I suppose they are." He got a sick grin on his face as he looked down at him.

"Tell me…..how would you like to be like everyone else?" He said as Adam felt terrified.

"W-What are you-" Suddenly he felt two hands grab the top of his skull.

" _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ Sienna couldn't move as Adam started to release a blood curdling scream.

This wasn't like what she heard over the radio, this was the sound of a man who may as well have put his head in a slow moving trash compactor. She saw Brynjar crushing his head in between his hands like a walnut. And at first she thought he was going to crush his skull.

"DON'T KILL HIM!" She yelled as Brynjar gave her a sickening smile.

"Oh? Oh you think I'm going to kill him?" Brynjar said as Adam's screams continued to echo through the courtyard.

"No…..I have a better idea." And with that he ripped his hands back.

" _ **AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ Adams cries of agonies soon turned into wailing cries as he fell to the round tryinig to clutch his face with his broken fingers. Sienna couldn't see what he did.

"What did you do to him?" Sienna asked as Brynjar opend up his hands.

"I told you….I made him the same as the rest of us…..a human…" And with that Sienna looked into his hands.

And there she saw Adam's horns ripped straight from his skull.

He pulled his hands back far enough for Sienna to see the empty sockets where they had been ripped out.

And she realized….

She truly had unleashed the wrath of Fenrir.


	19. No more games

**So here we go, had a surge of motivation, so started to write abit more. Needed something entertaining to do so I don't go out and spend money. I'm trying to save up to buy a motorcycle when I get out of the army, and yeah I still got roughly a year and a half left, but I'm waiting til after I get out to buy it, but i also still got student loans to pay off and insurance and a lot of stuff, so my savings and checkigns while they are growing, they're growing at a slower rate since I paid off a lot of debt.**

 **Anyways, good news is finally getting back in the gym seriously, and I go on leave in June, so it will be nice to kick back and relax.**

 **Anyways, also trying to think of extra ways to make money, might start doing writing comissions, I don't know. OBVIOUSLY not for fanfictions, like people wanting personal story or something like that.**

* * *

Sienna was frozen in place as she saw Adam on the ground wallowing in his own pain. She had never seen him looking so pitiful before. She could actually see tears of pain rolling down his face as he gently tried to touch the empty bloody sockets where his horns once were. Sienna couldn't believe it, in the faunus world, having your special traits removed was considered one of the worst things that could happen. Not just because of a loss of identity, but also because most Faunus considered it to be the greatest shame and humiliation that could ever be bestown upon someone. Not even the white fang would do something that extreme.

And yet Brynjar had done it, he had truly ruined Adam's life just by doing that. It was then that she realized he wasn't fucking around anymore. And this man truly did want to kill her.

"Have you nothing to say after three years? Not even a hello?" Brynjar said sarcastically as he pulled out a sword.

"I didn't come here to fight you Brynjar…." She said as she took a step back.

"Then you're a fool." He said as he took one step forward.

"Please, we don't need to fight." She really didn't want to fight him.

"You're right, we don't need to, but just killing a defenseless woman wouldn't be as fun." He said as he started to get closer to her.

"Please..you don't want to do this." Sienna was walking backwards with tears in her eyes.

She never would have thought she did this to Brynjar. How he easily talked about killing her, how he seemed hungry for revenge. She knew he was mad, but to want to kill her? How could her leaving affect him this much?

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I do." He said a he rubbed his beard and then backhanded her across the face which sent her into a wall.

Sienna felt her back crack as she hit the stone foundation of Beacon tower.

"No no no no." She said as he got closer.

"I told you I would kill you when I found you." Brynjar said as he brought his sword up above his head.

"Brynjar please! You don't need to do this!" She said as she looked up only to see the sword coming down.

"Yes I do." He said as she jumped backwards from the slash with her hands crossed across her chest and tears in her eyes.

Brynjar was angry, but he smirked at the fact that she was actually going to be a moving target rather than a coward.

"I've waited three years for this moment. And now its finally here." He said as he slashed at her some more.

She just continued to dodge as she refused to fight him.

"I told you! I don't want this!"

"You gave up your right to make a choice on this the day you left and took Blake with you!" He roared as he grabbed her arm and smashed her face into the wall.

Sienna grunted in pain, she remembered how when she and Brynjar used to wrestle it was for fun and nothing serious. But this time he had anger in his soul and was willing to kill her. She knew if she continued to try and calm him down it would only proceed to piss him off.

After all, she couldn't exactly say she was right to abandon him, as well as take Blake with her.

She didn't know how to calm him down!

"Please we can-" She was cut off as her face was smashed into the wall again.

Adrenaline and survival instincts took over and she took out a blade and cut his arm deep enough for him to let go.

"UGH!" He yelled as he threw her away from him which gave her time to regain her bearings.

"Finally…." He said as the deep cut on his arm healed up.

Sienna knew Aura could heal wounds, but it was almost like his was working on overdrive to patch up his wounds. Then again, she looked at Adam. He was beaten to a pulp, but there was no way he hadn't at least injured Brynjar during their fight. So was Brynjar just able to heal that fast that nothing Adam did could hurt him? She didn't know, but she knew she was going to have a very bad day.

She got her whip out as Brynjar chuckled.

"And now the Tiger finally shows her fangs." He said as he was going to have fun.

Sienna knew she couldn't fight him, she could definitely slow him down, but if the fact he didn't just tear through a legion of White fang grunts prior to her arrival as well as beating the shit out of one of her top commanders wasn't hint enough, she would definitely not survive this fight if she expended her energy and Brynjar kept healing as fast as he could.

So she needed to find a way to stall for time until she could get back to the aircraft and away from him. But what was she going to say.

She debated telling him about their children. But he would never believe her, after all, for all he knew they could have been some other man's children. More importantly that could just piss him off even more. Finding out he had children that she had kept away from him.

There was no way for her to get out of this. So sighing, and even though she was scared out of her mind at the monster of a man in front of her. She knew she would have to fight back.

"I don't want to do this Brynjar….I still love you." She said as she prepared her whip.

"Spare me your bullshit." He said as he banged his sword against his shield.

Sienna knew she was in trouble.

You would find that when you go up against a man who believed that dying in battle would send him to an afterlife he wanted, it would be much harder to kill them.

After all, a man with no fear of dying was a man who was harder to beat.

 **Back at White Fang headquarters**

Eira was searching for her brother, they had their fourth birthday not too long ago. And yet again, they had no one but each other and their mother to celebrate with. But right now Bjorn was no where to be found, which wasn't good because there was only so much space they could move around in. But soon enough, he came back to their room.

"Where were you?!" She asked in worry.

"Eira! Look! I found it! A picture of Daddy!" Suddenly Eira forgot why she was worried about her brother.

"Let me see!" She said as the two looked at the picture.

And they couldn't believe their eyes.

"He's….really…BIG!" They couldn't believe it, the man in the photo made their mother look like a dwarf.

"Look at those muscles! His arms are the size of my head!" Bjorn was impressed with his father.

Eira couldn't believe it, sure their mother had told them stories about their father, but she couldn't believe they were true. More importantly they now had an actual photo to look at, she now knew what her father looked like, and it gave her a sense of peace. He seemed friendly in the photo. Why did Mommy not want them to meet just yet?

"This just makes me want to meet him even more." Bjorn said sadly.

"You know what Mommy said, we'll get to meet him eventually."

"I know, but I want to meet him now! We just turned four, and this is the first time we've ever seen what he looks like!" Bjorn's pet ravens sat on his shoulders as he sat in the corner of the room.

"I know she said we'll meet him eventually, but I just wish we could meet him now…" Bjorn said as Eira went silent.

"Well, hopefully….something will happen soon." She said as Bjorn smirked.

"And what could that b-"

 _ **CRAACCCKKKKK**_

Both kids jumped at the sound of that noise.

" _ **I told you! I saw the rat into this wall on the security camera!"**_ A man's voice yelled as Bjorn and Eira froze.

"Bjorn…..did you see any rats in mom's study?" Eira said as Bjorn shook his head.

"Yeah there was one, but I killed it." Suddenly they had a feeling of dread.

" _ **You idiot, why would you tear down a wall to catch a rat!"**_ Suddenly they heard a crashing sound.

" _ **Uh…..I didn't think I would do that much damage?"**_ The voice said with a smart ass tone.

" _ **Shut up….why is there a hollow space here?"**_ At this Bjorn and Eira knew they were in trouble.

Both kids knew they couldn't just hide, this whole location was a secret! They looked around trying to find a way to avoid being discovered.

"Crap!" Bjorn said as he desperately looked around.

Suddenly two white fang grunts burst into the room, only to see a children's bedroom with numerous toys around.

"What the? Why does it look like some kids have been here?" One of the grunts picked up a stuffed wolf toy.

"I don't know, is this place included in the blueprints plan of the base?" The other grunt said as both Bjorn and Eira watched from the ventilation shaft.

"No, I've read those schematics, this place doesn't exist, so why is it here?" Suddenly they both heard a noise.

They turned to see a two pairs of eyes looking at them from the ventilation shaft.

"INTRUDER!" They both yelled as they whipped out their pistols.

"Uh oh…" The children said as they did the only thing they could do.

They turned and tried to crawl as fast as they could down the ventilation shaft.

"STOP!" The grunts responded by shooting at the children.

"CRAP!" Bjorn and Eira said as they were not expecting to get shot at.

These were the guys who worked with their mom? They were crazy!

"Where do we go?!" Eira asked as Bjorn was leading the way.

"I don't know! But anywhere is better than here!" He said as they crawled as fast as they could.

It helped that their mom's coworkers aims were worse than stormtroopers.

Bjorn's ravens were flying ahead through the ventilation shaft as Eira's cats weren't far behind.

"You don't know where you're going!"

"Yeah but-" Suddenly Bjorn felt the ground disappear.

"OH NO!" They both yelled as they fell down the ventilation shaft.

"AAHHHHHH!" Both children and pets included held onto each other for dear life as they didn't know when they were going to land.

Suddenly the walls of the ventilation shaft started to feel wetter and wetter. And both children saw a light at the end of the tunnel.

"Oh I hope that isn-" Suddenly both were shot out like cannonballs.

Only to land face first into a small lake.

"BLEH!" Eira spit out some pond water as both children swam to shore.

"Well…Eira…." Bjorn got a smile.

"We finally got to go outside." He said as she looked wide eyed.

"But….where are we?" She asked as Bjorn looked up.

Only to see that they were outside of the compound, with no idea where they were, trees all around them, and no idea what to do next.

"….Mom is going to kill us."


	20. Adventure and a Heads Up

**Here we go again, I finished a chapter for both Dracula Arc and When Remnant's Need is Greatest today, so trying to keep the ball rolling and finished this chapter up.**

 **Anyways, I'm hoping some of you can see where I'm going with this.**

 **Also if you guys want to check out something awesome look up 'Heilung: Lifa' on youtube, the live show. They're fucking awesome. Its not viking age music, but its still Iron age music from Europe. Could consider it Pre Viking Age. All I know is the music is great and speaks to me. So if you have an interest, check that out.**

* * *

"What kind of mess did you get us into?!" Eira yelled at her brother.

"Hey! You're as guilty of this as I am Sis!" Bjorn yelled back as both couldn't return to the base.

Their mother warned them about her co workers being rather violent. And that they were necessary for her special work, but they were not to interact with them. Again, it confused them as to why their mother would associate with people like that, but all they knew now was that they couldn't go back there. So in response, they kept walking until they found their way to the next town. Sadly, the next town was dirt poor, and just because they were four, it didn't mean they were treated differently than any of the other bums So sadly, Bjorn had to rummage to find clothes that others had thrown out on the streets.

"Here put this on." He said as he handed her a cloak.

"Thanks, but…what are you wearing?" She asked as she noticed he put ona wide brim hat.

"It protects me from the sun." He said in response.

"You look like a wizard from one of our games."

"…I like it." He said as he personally liked the hat.

He also had a walking stick that was a bit too big for his body. Again he looked like a wizard out of a fantasy game. But both were obviously travelers.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Well, we can't go back home….at the same time Mommy's friends are looking for us and think we're bad guys….so we can't trust them, but I know Mommy said we were to avoid this town, so I think we need to get out of here as soon as possible." He said as the two ravens on his shoulders seemed to nod their heads in agreement.

"How are we going to do that? We're just kids!" Eira said as they had no money.

"Well…." Bjorn held out a pocket full of Lien.

"Where did you get that?" She asked as they never got Lien.

"Mom tended to leave some out after long trips, and I kept it in case we ever needed it."

"You stole money from our mom?" She asked in disbelief.

"Hey, she always said somedays we would need to require resources if anything bad happened right?" He asked as she nodded.

"I don't think that's what she meant Bro…."

"Well, I'm pretty sure she would understand it in this case."

"But that still doesn't tell us where to go?" She asked as Bjorn sat down in the alleyway.

"Well, Vale is out of the question, Mom said something bad was happening there, and that's why she needed to go…"

"Vacuo won't work…." She knew its reputation.

"What about Menagerie?" Bjorn asked.

Both blinked at this.

"Menagerie is a safe place for Faunus…" Eira said as she looked at her brother who was clearly human.

"What? Just because I look human doesn't mean they'll turn a kid away." He said as they counted the money.

"But….if we were to spend money on a ticket there, we would have no money to get any food…." Eira knew they had to be careful.

"Well…..Mom did always say we were sneaky…." Bjorn suggested as Eira looked up in bewilderment.

"Please tell me you're not suggesting what I think you are…"

"Well, Mom did say desperate times call for desperate measures."

"But how we will find mom again?!"

"….I don't know, she said we don't even exist to her men…..and we have no way of contacting her…." Bjorn wouldn't admit it, but he wa scared.

But he had to kep up the façade of being tough in order to be there for his sister.

"….So what now?"

"…A ship for menagerie leaves in four days, we got to be on it." Bjorn said as Eira looked at their limited provisions.

"So we really have to sneak on board? And what about shelter?" She asked as Bjorn looked at the alleyway they were in.

"Well…..that dumpster looks fairly clean…." He said even thouh he cringed at it.

"…..can't we get a room please?"

"No hotel is going to give a room to two kids….especially since we look like beggars…" That was true for both human and faunus kind, no one would give a room to two street rats.

"I'm not sleeping in a dumpster!" Eira said as Bjorn sighed.

"Well what are we going to do? If we buy the room, we won't have enough money for food…but if we only focus on food for the next few days, we won't have any money for shelter…" He said as the two kids knew very little about being on their own.

It was a far cry from their rooms with their toys and their books, and they were still very much kids, barely old enough to speak. How were they going to survive?

"I want mommy…" Eira said as she hugged her pet cats close to her.

"….Me too…" Bjorn still needed to be strong, but in reality, he wanted his mommy too.

All of a sudden, something hit him.

"Wait!" He said as he looked at the photo.

"Daddy is on menagerie!" He poitned out as Eira brightened up.

"He is?"

"Of course! Mommy said she left him there, we could finally meet him!"

"We could, but…again, what about shelter?"

"Well, this town is a definite no, but, what about the surrounding forest?"

"What about it?"

"Well, it will provide us shade from the sun for a bit, and with the money we have, we could afford a small pup tent, it would be a tight fit, but at least we would still have money for food."

"Well…..I suppose as long as we get to meet Daddy." She said as her brother smiled.

"Come on, lets go." He said as they got ready for the beginning of their adventure.

While they missed their mother dearly, the thing that kept them going was that they might be able to see their father.

 **With Sienna**

Sienna was not doing good. Brynjar showed no signs of slowing down, and he just kept healing from her strikes. So in other words, she couldn't tire him down, she couldn't injure him, and she definitely couldn't keep the pace up. In other words, she was fucked if she didn't come up with something soon.

"Haven't you done enough today?! The white fang is on the retreat, the siege of Beacon is over, what more could you want?"

"Kind of obvious isn't it?" He said as Adam's Aura had finally healed the bloody sockets where his horns used to be.

But there was no guarantee of his survival.

"I keep telling you, it doesn't have to be this way! It can go back to the way things were!"

"We both know you would never stay." Brynjar said as he wiped some of the blood from his sword.

"I don't want to fight!"

"And I didn't want you to throw me away for some worthless cause, and you did it anyways." He said as Sinna knew she wasn't making it any better

In reality, she had probably only pissed him off even more since she got here. But then again, there was nothing she could say to calm him down. Back when she was on menagerie, usually if he was in a bad mood, she could calm him down the old fashioned way with mating, sadly that was no longer an option here. She debated telling him about the kids, but at this rate, she would either think he was lying, or he would be even more furious at her for hiding them.

Then again….it could work…..he was so angry at his son dying because of his former bitch of a wife, maybe learning he had a living son and daughter might help.

She got ready to tell him until.

BANG BANG BANG!

"HIGH LEADER! GET ON!" A voice called out as multiple grunts threw a rope ladder down from a Bullhead as they opened fire on Brynjar.

In response, he imbued his shield with Aura and took cover. They were simple rounds, nothing special, so his shield was taking no damage, but he wasn't superhuman. While he could heal fast. The problem with bullets was that they would take a bit longer to heal because his aura had to actively push the bullets out of his body if he didn't dig them out himself. Therefore the pain would momentarily distract him even with his high pain tolerance, so he tried to avoid getting shot.

Sienna despite the fact she was hoping her last gamble would work, she decided not to take the risk of it not working and as soon as the bullhead got closer. She jumped onto it knowing that she would have to live to fight another day.

"SIENNA! COME BACK AND FIGHT!" Brynjar roared as she winced as she saw the anger in his eyes.

"I won't fight you Brynjar!"

"I FOUND YOU ONCE! AND I'LL DO IT AGAIN!" He said as she got further and further away from him.

Sienna waited til he was out of distance to sit down and relax. In reality, that scared the hell out of her. An enemy who was so hell bent on killling her that he no longer cared about her at all. She didn't want to fight him, she wanted to go back to the way things were, but seeing the anger on his face. The fact that he truly wanted to kill her, how was she going to deal with that?

And Tyr, if that truly was the Norse god of Honor, War and Justice, and this whole stopping Ragnarok thing was real, how the fuck was she going to do that? She never paid attention to Brynjar's stories of Ragnarok. All she remembered was that the gods died, and the world would be at war, and something about it going up in flame? She never paid attention to Brynjar because she believed it to be some dead traditions from a culture she never knew. She calmed herself, that was not the issue right now, right now the only thing she cared about was going back home to see her two kids. This had been a rough night, first Adam goes off and organizes a secret attack on Vale without her knowledge, then she sees her former lover ready to kill her, and on top of that, she lost most of her men in this failed invasion and now she was-

She suddenly froze as she checked her surroundings really quick. She knew something was off because she remembered something very important.

She checked the backseats of the bulkhead, Nothing. She checked the front seats. Nothing.

"Grunt!"

"Yes High leader?"

"Where is Adam Taurus?"

 **Blake and Yang**

Blake had hardly left Yang's side since her injury. And right now Yang was stable at least.

"Yang! Oh thank god you're awake!" Blake said as she hugged Yang.

"Uh, Blake, arm." She was squeezing the stump.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" She said as Yang was a bit freaked out that her arm was gone, but Blake being there made it better.

"I'm sorry! This is all my fault!" Blake said as she couldn't believe it.

"Woah, blakey….it wasn't your fault…you didn't know he was going to do this…" Yang said as Blake still felt guilty.

Yang tried to comfort her as best as she could, but to be honest, she was still freaked out over the fact that she lost an arm. But then she remembered something.

"Blake…what about your uncle?" She asked as she remembered Blake saying something about her Uncle being at Beacon.

"Yeah, about that…..well…"

KNOCK KNOCK

Suddenly the door opened and…

Well if Yang didn't know how old he was, and the fact she was currently in a hospital bed, she would have only four words to say.

Hubba Hubba Daddy Material.

She saw that Blake's Uncle was a man who towered over everyone else, his icy blue eyes almost seeming to stare right through you, and if Yang wasn't so traumatized by losing an arm, she probably would be going nuts over his wolf head cloak that made him look like a barbarian straight out of one of Blake's porn novels.

But what got to her was the sack with blood dripping out of it.

Wait…Blood?

"Uncle Brynjar!" Blake hugged her Uncle as he hugged her back.

"Blake…" He said as she looked down at the bag.

"Why…is that bag bleeding?" She asked as Brynjar held it up.

"It's Adam Taurus's head." He said as simple as he could.

At that mention, Yang froze.

"Uh, could you repeat that?" She asked as Blake looked horrified.

"As I said, it's the head of Adam Taurus." He said as Blake realized why it was bleeding.

"Uncle…..if that's true….why bring it here?" She asked as Brynjar raised a brow.

"I figured it would bring comfort to your friend knowing the man who took her arm is now dead." He said as if it was a normal thing.

In reality, Yang did take some comfort knowing he was dead, On the other hand.

"Uhm, thank you, but….could you get rid of it?" She asked not feeling comfortable even if the head wasn't being shown to her.

"Of course." He said as he opened the window and threw it out into the lake they were currently flying above in the medical aircraft.

"….." Blake couldn't believe her Uncle just did that.

"What? I wasn't about to put it in the trash can and frighten the nurse."


	21. Go back?

**Okay guys, so I appreciate the feedback and reviews, but please if you have a prediction for how you think the story is going to go, please don't post it as a review, because sometimes you guys actually get it right, and then that review is just a BIG SPOILER. Now luckily I deleted most of the ones that were obvious spoilers due to some of htem being anonymous reviews, and one of them was something I was revealing soon anyways, so I'm not too disappointed.**

 **I do appreciate your kind words though.**

* * *

Yang, Blake and the rest of her team were currently in the room. Yang was feeling much better now, although she would admit, she would occassionally feel phantom pains in her arm, she didn't understand why, but it was kind of freaky. They were watching the news, apparently whoever orchestrated the attack on Beacon had failed miserably. The school was still standing, while there was plenty of negative energy from the news footage to attract Grimm, that was the only issue. But the white fang hadn't succeeded in their plans, and most of the Atlesian Knights had been destroyed before they could wreak too much havoc.

Blake knew what the cause of it was, she saw the damage her Uncle could do, and to find out that he had probably decimated a good chunk of the White Fang's forces both relieved her and scared the shit out of her. Her Uncle never trained as a huntsman, but the sheer brutality in which he fought and which he had no fear of dying, it was something that couldn't be matched, especially with that freaky semblance of his that she still couldn't understand. She hadn't seen as much of her Uncle the past few days, while he was still around, she didn't know what to do. She wanted to talk to him, but she was a little scared to. But then again,he had hugged her in the middle of a battle, so it couldn't be that bad. But then again, what if he got angry and decided she needed a bit of pain in her life.

She didn't know what was going through her head, but one thing was sure, she was still glad to see him, but she just didn't know how to talk to him.

"How is JNPR?"

"Alive, apparently Blake's uncle saved Pyrrha at the last minute." Ruby hadn't met Brynjar left, but apparently he was a very impressive individual.

"Dang, seems like he saved a lot of people." Yang said.

"Trust me, that was not his intention." Blake knew what he was there for.

"Still though, how is Pyrrha overall? Is she recovered?"

"Well, she's healing, its slow, but its working, she's more nervous about the kiss she shared with Jaune." At this Yang snapped to attention.

"THEY FINALLY KISSED?! AND I MISSED IT!" She yelled as Ruby looked at her.

"Wait, you knew about them?" Yang and the rest of the team just looked at her sister.

"You're joking right Rubes? You never saw how Pyrrha was constantly looking at Jaune like he was a snack?"

"….I just thought they were really good friends?"

"What about the fact she would constantly use excuses to be closer to him?"

"I just thought she really liked hugs?" Nobody could believe Ruby was that dense.

Yang giggled a bit, it was good to see that despite all the bad shit that had just happened, some things hadn't changed. She looked over at Blake who seemed lost in thought. Yang knew what she was thinking about. But she didn't know how she could talk it over with Blake. She was obviously worried about how to approach her Uncle. But he obviously still cared about her. So what was the problem? It couldn't be that bad.

"So, I am curious to meet this Uncle Brynjar." Weiss had to admit, she really wanted to see what he was like in real life.

A human who lived amongst the faunus for so long? Well at least until they ran him out, it made her curious as to what kind of person he was. He must have been quite the character.

"Same! I heard he's eight feet tall!" Ruby said as Blake looked at him.

"That's an exaggeration, who told you that?"

"Well, Coco, she ran into him in the hosptial wing, she said something about him being at least 8 inches long, but I think she was confused, because she must have meant 8 feet." Ruby said as everyone just deadpanned at her.

"Ruby…stay innocent forever." Yang said as everyone else agreed.

KNOCK KNOCK

They saw a large figure outside the door as Blake realized it must have been him.

"Come in." She said as the doorknob turned.

And well, needless to say, most of the girls who didn't know who he was suddenly felt very VERY intimidated. Specifically Ruby and Weiss who realized they were the smallest ones there, and this guy towered over both of them like a grizzly among cats. Yang had already seen him, so she wasn't too worried, and Blake wasn't worried because she grew up around him.

Weiss had seen physically imposing people before, Yatsuhashi was a tower of a man, but she actually saw that Brynjar had some height on him, easily making him one of the biggest people she had ever seen. The fact that he was also dressed like a barbarian was not helping his case. Ruby on the other hand was looking at him with some fear, but also looking over his weapons. Jaune's weapons were old and a classic, but Brynjar's looked positively ancient. How the hell did he get this far with such simple weapons, especially considering he was logging his shield around on his back instead of it collapsing down into a sheath like Jaunes. He either didn't care or was too cheap to buy new weapons. She was going to assume it was the former.

"So…..this is your team." He said as he got more information out of her.

He knew that she had left the white fang, and for that he was happy, But to hear she volunteered to go to Beacon and was placed on a team, that was not something he would have expected. Especially considering when he last saw her, she seemed to show no tolerance for humans.

"Yes." She didn't know what else to say.

"Very nice." He said as he sat down in a chair next to Ruby.

"Good to see you left the fang." He said as he pulled out a flask full of mead.

"Well, they were going in the wrong direction."

"Girl, they were always going in the wrong direction." He said as he took a swig.

Okay, so avoid talking about the white fang, and especially avoid talking about Sienna, she had the feeling that woul not make him happy at the current moment. So, she couldn't talk about the white fang, she also couldn't talk about Sienna, but at the same time she couldn't ask him about his life on Menagerie because he left that life behind. So, what did they have to talk about?

"I see you have your own weapon now." He held out his hand as she handed it over.

Her weapon seemed so small when he held it. But she knew that was just because it was made for someone her size, but overall, he looked like he was just holding a small knife whereas to her it was a full size sword.

"Impressive." He said as he looked over everything.

"But far too complex." Brynjar never saw the appeal behind shifting weapons.

He liked to get in close to his enemy, and in that case, he only really needed his basic loadout. He would admit, he did like how the bow and arrow had evolved into guns in this world, but he still preferred his own methods of combat. You can't earn a ticket to Valhalla if you killed a man from miles away with a sniper rifle, he needed to be in the heat of combat. He handed her weapon back as he leaned back in the seat.

"So Uncle, what are you going to do now?" She asked as he took a deep breath.

"Well, I had two goals, find you, and Kill Sienna." Everyone went wide eyed at that.

Sure everyone knew he was on a revenge quest, but to hear him talk about it so plainly was not something they expected to hear, especially to Ruby's innocent ears, she didn't want to hear that. But at the same time, she wasn't going to argue with a man who was able to beat Cinder.

That was another thing, when she was saving Pyrrha from the tower, she never bothered to look up to see who had started to fight Cinder, all she knew was she had to get Pyrrha out of there. So learning that the one who saved Pyrrha was in fact Blake's uncle, it was a surprise, meeting said Uncle right now and realizing what kind of person he was, well she only hoped he had a good side as well.

"But what now?"

"Well, I suppose I'll rest and recuperate, I completed one goal, so I think its time you and I have time to catch up." He said as she nodded.

"You're not angry with me?"

"Oh I was, don't think I wasn't." He said as Blake's ears drooped a bit.

"But, you were a child, a stupid child who followed a stupid woman, I can't blame you for that, and you left when you realized what was going on and you matured enough to realize what you were doing, so again, I can't be angry, that being said." He flicked her on the nose.

"It was still a stupid decision." He said as he crossed his arms as she rubbed her nose.

"I'm not a dog…." She said kinda mad he used that doggy discipline trick on her.

"You're lucky that's all I'm doing." He said as he let a small smile work its way onto his face.

"So, where to now?" Yang asked as Blake went silent.

"Well, I promised Mom and Dad I would bring Brynjar back home." At this her Uncle raised an eyebrow.

"I thought I made it clear to Ghira I was not welcome there anymore?"

"That was a long time ago Uncle."

"People don't easily forget child."

"I read the reports, what you did was in self defense."

"That doesn't matter, I would rather not have to deal with that idiocy again." He said as Blake looked at him.

"Please, you said it yourself you need some time to relax and recuperate, what better way than at your old great hall, with a roaring fire, meat fresh off the bone, and fine brewed mead." Blake knew this would appeal to him.

"Girl, don't even try it."

"Mom learned how to roast the hogs just right."

"GIRL."

"And Dad has been experimenting with new types of mead, finding ways to add the tastes of berries into the honey." Everyone was watching Blake now.

"Okay, I don't know about the mead,but the roast hog sounds good." Yang said as anything sounded better than Cafeteria food at beacon.

"It will take more than meat and drink to get me to go back there."

"…..Father has a nature reserve for hunting established, didn't you say you wanted to celebrate the wild hunt with the gods?" At this Brynjar went silent.

"…..The wild hunt you say?" Blake smirked.

She got him.

 **With Bjorn and Eira**

"This tent stinks!" Eira said as it was too small, they had to huddle together, and it barely did anything to keep out the rain.

"Its only for another day sis, then we can get on the boat to Menagerie." He said as they opened up a can of smoked ham.

The provisions they bought had to be food that didn't need to be cooked, this meant a lot of pre cooked canned meats, some canned vegetables, and and some fruits. Overall, not the healthiest of meals, but they didn't need a lot of food because they were literally just camping in the woods.

Then again.

"CAW CAW!" Bjorn's ravens made sure they got their fair share of meat.

And Eira's cats of course needed their fish.

So overall, two children and four pets sharing food, it meant they couldn't afford to waste anything.

"Bjorn….I'm worried for you." Eira said as she looked at her brother.

"Why?"

"Well, we're going to Menagerie…"

"And?"

"Well, you're a human." She said as Bjorn groaned.

"We've been over this, I'm a faunus, its just mom said some traits don't show up until later, like fur or whiskers."

"Bjorn, even so, you LOOK human, we don't know how they will react to you."

"I'm just a kid Eira, what sort of people would be afraid of a child." He said as his sister looked down.

"Its just….this is our first time on our own, we don't know what's going on, we don't know where Mommy went, for the first time in my life, we're out doing something scary and new, and I don't like it, and I just can't stop worrying about us…" She said as she was scared of this life.

They never knew discomfort, their mother made sure they were comfortable, they never knew pain, their mother was protective and always kissed their wounds to make them feel better, they never knew hunger, mother would always make sure they were well fed. THIS was the first time they were on their own alone in the dark, having to take care of themselves. And Eira was scared, she didn't know what to expect. She knew Bjorn had to be scared as well right?

"I just don't understand how you can be so calm about this?"

"Well, in truth, I'm scared too sis, but, you may call me crazy, but for some reason I also feel excited." At this she was surprised.

"How could you be excited?"

"Well, for so long I wanted to be out of that room, it was the same thing every day, I didn't hate it, but I always fealt I was meant to be more of a wanderer finding his his way through the world, and even being here, in this forest, it feels right. I'm as scared as you, but I'm not going to let that make me too scared of what could happen. " He tried to word it as best as he could.

"Still, when mom comes back, she'll be worried sick."

"And when that happens, I'm sure she'll find us, but right now, lets focus on getting to Menagerie." He said as she smiled.

"Do you think Daddy will be excited to see us?"

"Well, first we got to introduce ourselves, and hopefully he believes us and him and Mommy can finally get back together."

"Sounds like a plan." Eira felt at ease at her brothers positive outlook.

Granted, there was still one question in the back of her mind.

"How come Daddy looks human?"

"Remember? Mommy said certain traits like Fur on certain parts of the body pass for regular body hair on humans, he probably just has a trait we can't see in the photo." He said as both kids went to sleep.


	22. Redoing the story

**Okay guys, long story short, I'm discontinuing this story and revamping it, that's all, I know I'm not supposed to put this authors note in the story. But fuck it, I'm going keeping this story up and renamed it to Version 1.**

 **Pairing will still be Sienna and Brynjar. But I'm going to rework it. Probably will keep the kids, we'll see.**

 **Honestly, I've grown bored with this version, and came up with better ideas for how I wanted it to go. So going to go back to that.**


End file.
